Tomorrow May Not Come
by Dude Your Awesome8
Summary: Rachel's life couldn't get any worse after losing her parents. There's a new guy on the block who knows she's miserable and does what he can to make her happy again. Falling in love wasn't his plan but it happened. Too bad he can't have her. BBxRaexRob
1. Rachel's Life Now

(AN:) This is mostly going to be Beast Boy and Raven in the beginning and half of the middle. Then the other half and ending will be Raven and Robin. Sorry my BBxRae fans! That's why I put it under Beast Boy and Raven for it's more of them then it is of Raven and Robin.

This story is fully dedicated to my sister Treskttn! I love you and I hope you enjoy this fic.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

Let's see how I start off with this. Sorry for making it short. Review please!**  
**

* * *

Jump City located in San Francisco, California – home to hundreds, possibly thousands, of people. Every day, these people do what they want and can to survive the real world. Either the people lived the normal live with jobs, attending school or just staying at home. Whatever they were doing or did, it had the day go by easily.

Well, except one woman in particular. Her name was Rachel Roth, and she was currently living alone in a huge house. Before, she was a family of three, but first her mother died from being rape by her own father. Her name was Arella, and she was the nicest woman you would have ever met. The only thing in her eyes was care and love. But she didn't have any of that for her "husband" Trigon. Not after what he did to her.

Rachel never forgave her father on what he did to her mother. After the death of Arella, Trigon thought he'd start over with Rachel, but she had no intention of "getting to know the new him." It wasn't long until her father drank too much and committed suicide by hanging himself from the dining room fan. Rachel screamed when she came home from college one day and found her father just hanging there.

She was miserable the first week when it happened. She never wished for her father to do something like that, but looks like she didn't have the control to stop him. Rachel just hid in her room the entire week, looking at the photo albums her mother made or just hiding, hoping everything was just a dream and she'd soon wake up from it, seeing her parents watching television downstairs or talking with each other.

But it never worked like she hoped. Thanks to one special person who finally acted, he was able to keep Rachel herself alive and not think anything about performing suicide.

"Rachel, dear," A man knocked on Rachel's bedroom door, seeing it was the only room that light was coming from. "It's Steele, may I come in?"

"Uh," Rachel quickly wiped a sleeve over her eyes and pushed the books underneath her bed before climbing onto her desk chair and opening a novel she kept in front of the mirror. "Sure, you can now."

Steele, the old man that lived right across from her, walked in with a plate of rice with beans. "I thought you might be hungry, so I made you some food."

"Oh, Steele," Rachel said, getting up from her chair and taking the plate. "You didn't have to do that." She gave him a kiss on his check, "You know how I'm just not hungry anymore, but thank you anyways."

"Rachel," Steele called, placing his hands on the sides of Rachel's face. "Your mother put me in charge of you way before she left us." He moved his thumb back and forth on her check. "You're barley eating, and it's my entire fault." Rachel opened her mouth to say something but he shushed her. "Don't give me any excuses about your college and job, I raised a son and now have a grandson who is the same as you."

"Steele, please," Rachel said. "I don't want you to devote your life to me."

"Rachel Roth, I promised your mother, and a promise is what I'm going to keep," Steele winked at her before walking backwards towards her door. "Now, if you excuse me, I should get back to my house. I'm soon getting company, and I can't have the place a mess."

"If you need someone strong, you know I'm the right girl for you," Rachel yelled.

"Of course dear, you're ten times stronger than me," Steele called as he walked down the stairs and out the front door.

Rachel sighed; she couldn't believe she found such a nice man in the world. But he wasn't the only one. Speaking of which, she was going to see the other man in a few hours. Rachel looked at the time, it was already 10 P.M. If she wanted to get back to college tomorrow, she might as well head to bed now.

Rachel took the plate of food lying on her desk and went downstairs to put it in the kitchen. When turning on the light, she felt sorrow once again when seeing the pictures all around the house of her and her family in the past.

Especially all the magnets her father put up when she was just a little girl.

It only took Rachel three seconds to force herself to open the fridge door, place the rice among the other types of food she barely got to finish that Steele brought over, closed the door and shut all the lights off in the house as she raced back to her bedroom.


	2. Richard's office, Karen speaking

(AN:) **Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I only own Keyon.**

* * *

Rachel pushed aside the bathroom curtains. She grabbed the blue towel lying on the towel rack and dried her body off before wrapping it around her body. Then she stepped out of the tub and took the purple towel and stood in front of the mirror and dried her hair.

She looked at herself as she was drying her hair. Rachel couldn't believe she was actually getting ready. It's been almost two weeks and she knew she would have a **whole** lot of work to make up, but with the weekends with nothing to do, she was sure she would be able to get it done.

Besides, she had her best friend to help her, which by the way, was probably just getting off at work so he could go to college with her.

Rachel tied the towel on her head with her hair tangled in it as she waked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom so she could dress.

* * *

"Where on Earth did I put my car keys?" Richard yelled as he ran around his office room, trying to search for his car keys. "I know I left them on my desk, so how did they disappear?"

"Well, maybe if you got more organized, you wouldn't lose them," Karen, his assistant, said while sitting on top of his desk playing with the lollypop in her mouth as her boss ran around like a little kid.

"That's very funny, Karen," Richard sarcastically said. He even opened his file cabinet and searched through all the folders.

"I can't believe you're Bruce Wayne's kid," Karen got off the desk to sit in the chair and placed her feet up on the desk. "Totally the complete opposite of the richest man in New York. Well, honestly, the whole world. I doubt he turns his office upside down just to search for something little such as his keys."

"Hey," Richard stopped running and turned around to point a finger at Karen. "I would be perfectly organized if my assistant helped rather than sit in my chair and watch me do stuff when her job is to do this!"

"Wait, my job is to look like a little kid trying to find his lost crayon?" Karen tapped her pointer finger to her chin.

"Keyon never did this," Richard said, mentioning her child, as he crossed his arms. "And I should know since I baby sited most of the times.

"Keyon's not a normal kid," Karen said. "He loves tools and technology and such. If he loses his Blue Estwing 16 ounce Straight Claw Hammer that boy will cry and cry and **CRY** until it's found."

Richard dropped his arms to his side and stared at Karen for a moment before saying. "Karen, I'm the dude and I have no idea what hammer you're talking about."

"That's because you can't tell the difference between anything!"

"Why did I hire you again?" Richard threw his arms out to his side.

"Because my husband is your best friend and wouldn't stop begging you. Besides, I'm the only girl who knows you better than any other airhead that walks this earth who doesn't die if they get to get an autograph."

"Hey, Rachel's no air head!"

"I never said she was."

"You said you know me better than any other airhead. You didn't say any other girl."

"So? That doesn't mean I was including Rachel."

"But you didn't say 'except Rachel' so that means you called her an airhead!"

"**WILL YOU STOP ARGUING WITH ME AND FIND YOUR DAMN KEYS BEFORE YOU'RE LATE TO COLLEGE?**"

Richard shrieked, jumping up at least a foot in the air and heard something jingle in his pockets. He went through it, not only finding his wallet, but his car keys. Richard took them out, looking to see if they were really his, and they were because of the silver R Keyon made for him.

"He, he," Richard laughingly said. "Look here, my keys were in my pocket this whole time. I should go now then."

Richard slowly made his way to the door, grabbing his black briefcase right next to his desk and blacked it hand on the doorknob just as his office desk phone rang.

"Uhm, I think that means you're supposed to pick up your phone," Karen pointed to the black office phone sitting on Richard's desk with scattered papers around it.

"Oh, really; what gave you that idea?" Richard opened the door, almost making his way out, but Karen spoke again.

"Common sense," Karen said, setting her feet back up on the desk and looking at her nails. "Something everyone seems to have besides you."

"Stop with the jokes and do your job Karen!"

"But this isn't my office."

"Well I have to go. Do you want to get fired?"

"You can't fire me, that's impossible."

"How so?"

"Did you not pay attention be-"

"**JUST PICK UP THE STUPID PHONE!**"

Karen jumped and grabbed the phone. "Richard's office, Karen speaking," She greeted. "Oh, hi Rachel!" She screamed just when Richard walked fully out of the office.

Instead of leaving the building, he walked backwards back into his office, set his briefcase down on the side of his desk and stood on the opposite side where Karen was now standing with the phone in her hand.

"You are?" Karen asked with a huge smile. "That's awesome! I'll tell him, he's actually standing right in front of me." Richard tried to grab the phone out of Karen's hand, but she kept moving around. They ran around the desk as she tried her best to keep the phone in her hand. "Alright, well, hopefully we'll talk later. Goodbye!" She jumped out of the tangled wire and set the phone back on the receiver, leaving Richard in the tangles.

"Karen, get me out of here!" Richard wiggled around.

"Now, I'm positive that's not my job," Karen shifted her weight to one leg and crossed her arms. She couldn't help but laugh and helped her friend out. She grabbed the phone off the receiver and spun around Richard to set him free.

"What did she say?" Richard asked, looking at Karen as she walked around him.

"What did who say what?" Karen asked, playing dumb as she wanted to keep her boss in suspense.

"Rachel said to you?"

"Oh, nothing really…just that, you know, she's outside waiting for you since she decided she's going back to college."

Richard gasped, jumping out of the view cords that was still tangled in his feet, grabbing his briefcase and ran out of the office.

Karen smiled and rolled her eyes, placing the phone back on the receiver and grabbed her notebook to go back to her office. She turned around, and screamed when remembering the office. "Richard John Grayson!" Karen screamed out the door. "I better be getting paid over time for cleaning your office!"

* * *

Rachel sat on the base statue of a huge Bruce Wayne in front of Wayne Empire. She hugged herself as she kept looking around at the world moving around her. Maybe it was a mistake for coming out here once again. Everyone looked great around her, and here she was, trying to fit in, but she knew she wouldn't.

"Rachel!"

Blinking a few times, she took a deep breath and got up from the base, placing a small smile on her face and turned around to meet her best friend. "Hey Richard."

Richard nearly attacked her with the hug he gave, having Rachel almost fall off her legs, but Richard caught her.

"I can't believe you're here!" Richard screamed. He let go of the hug, but kept his hands on her shoulders. "You're more beautiful than ever! Are you feeling great? How's the sunlight? Are you eating healthy? Do you have all your stuff for college?"

"Richard, breath," Rachel placed her hands over his arms. "I'm fine. Now, if you don't want me to faint, let's get out of here."

"Anything," Richard whispered, grabbing her hands and walking down the sidewalk with her arm looped around his.

Rachel couldn't believe this new feeling she had with Richard. She felt as if everything in the world was back to when they first met when they were little. When her life, what she thought, was perfect. Like nothing in the world could change the fact that she was living a great life with great people.

And the way Richard was so happy, it made Rachel feel much better. If he kept smiling and feeling like this forever, she would be a happy woman, but she knew somewhere along her roller-coaster life, things were going to change for the worst once again.

But as she was walking, trying to pay attention to what Richard was talking about, she couldn't help but remember the things her mother used to tell her when times started to get rough. She said something about how there would be an angel for every family that was in their worst times, and would do what it could to make things better again.

With the entire thing she had to go through while growing up with her father, where was her angel then?

"Rachel?" Richard shook his best friend. She shook her head, walking up from her day dream and raised her eyebrows at him. "Did you get all that?"

"Yeah, of course," Rachel lied. "Oh, look, we're here. Come on, let's go before we're late to class."


	3. California, Florida, what's the diff?

(AN:)** Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, Vermont or Florida. :D  
**

* * *

Rachel finally got home after spending about four hours after college with Richard. He wouldn't stop dragging her everywhere when she clearly said she just wanted to be home right now.

But as soon as she took of her coat and set her backpack and books down, she just quietly walked over to the couch and sat with her hands on her lap. Slowly, she started to cry to herself for no apparent reason.

She hugged herself, falling sideways on the couch. Rachel was just so tired, and felt so bad about abandoning Richard she couldn't believe how happy he was once she came back into his life.

"What's wrong now?"

Rachel jolted back up on the couch, quickly wiping her sleeve all over her face. She turned her face half way around to see who was standing behind her and sighed, letting her arm fall back down on her lap.

"N-Nothing," Rachel lied, chocking on her words. She didn't know why she kept lying to him when he knew everything and anything.

Steele sighed, walking over to the other couch facing the opposite of Rachel's. She watched him, tapping his foot as he tried to think of the right thing to say.

Rachel couldn't help but smile as she sniffed. Steele smiled too, and soon his smile turned into a laugh. And the way he was laughing made Rachel want to laugh too, and so she did.

They didn't know why they just started laughing, but it made Rachel feel good. Soon after the laughter started to die and they were left to sit there in quietness again. Rachel wiped her eyes watching Steele trying to calm himself down also. His light orange skin was mixed with a little red with the hard laughter. His short black hair was a little messy and when she was thinking about it, Steele ran a hand through it as he finally stopped laughing.

"Rachel, I'm sorry for not being the greatest help," Steele began, but Rachel shook her head, having him stop talking.

"Steele, don't say such a thing," Rachel got up from the couch and sat right next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad you're here for me. If you weren't who knows where I would be."

"But I feel as if your-"

"Steele," Rachel interrupted, getting up from the couch to change the topic. She was finally in a good mood and didn't want anything to change it. "Would you like some dinner?"

"No," Steele said, shaking his head. "No thank you." He smiled, getting up from the couch and hugging Rachel. "I'm going to head home."

"What, you need to clean up once again for your company?" Rachel mocked, repeating in the same voice Steele used for the past week when saying the same thing when wanting to leave her house. "If you just want to leave, all you have to say is 'No thanks have a great day'."

"Smart little girl, aren't you," Steele rubbed a hand in Rachel's hair until she smacked it away.

* * *

"Hello, Steve?" Steele said into the phone sitting on his own couch at home.

"Cliff," Steve said. He was a tan skinned man with white hair on the side of his head as the top was brown. "You should be on your flight by now, why are you calling us?"

"Look, I know its short notice, but I really need you guys over here right now," Steele explained, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck.

"Us?" Steve repeated just when his wife entered the kitchen and saw her husband sitting on the dining room table with the phone in his hand. Rita was a woman with a darker tan skin than Steve with brown curly hair reaching down to her shoulders. She often kept a black headband on to keep her hair falling in her eyes when working around the house or such.

"Please, Steve? She needs his attention. I don't know what to do anymore."

Steve placed a hand on his head, looking at Rita and thinking about how important Steele needs them that he'd cancel their vacation.

"Alright, fine. We'll be there in two or three days."

"Thank you so much, Steve," Steele sighed in relief. "Really, thanks."

"Yeah, no problem; we'll see you." He took the phone off his ear and hung up.

"What's the new plan?" Rita asked with her arms crossed over her chest as she leaned against the counter staring at her husband.

"We're not going snowboarding and skiing, I can tell you that."

Rita looked at him for a minute before leaving the kitchen to grab her suitcase from the front door. "I call you telling him."

Steve leaned his head back and then turned to the right side where the staircase leading to the second floor was and saw Larry standing there. He was about to open his mouth but Larry beat him to it.

"Don't you even think about it," Larry made his way back upstairs.

"Larry!" Steve whined, but knowing there was no way out of this, he got up from the chair and made his way upstairs to Garfield's room.

He knocked on the door and Garfield yelled "Come in!" but instead Steve just stayed outside his door. "Garfield, take out your winter stuff and pack your summer clothes; we're heading to Jump City."

"Jump City?" Garfield questioned his guardian father, Steve, when opening his door in a heartbeat, having Steve jump from the sudden action. Garfield was no older than 19 at most with blond shaggy hair to match his white skin and baby blue eyes. "Where the heck is that?"

"San Francisco, California," his guardian mother, Rita, answered for him, bringing up her own suitcase to repack it with different clothes. "Your uncle wants us to drop by."

"What?" Garfield yelled, following his mom inside her room. "Why? Why now? Doesn't he know I want to go to Vermont to snowboard, not to California to run across the beach or something? **WHY WILL HE MAKE ME SUFFER**?" Garfield threw his hands into his hair and looked up at the ceiling with his eyes closed. "**WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY**?"

"Because!" His other uncle, Larry, screamed to get the boy quiet. "There's a girl!"

"A girl?" Garfield stopped screaming and looked at the man standing at the doorway. "What girl; what she look like, how old is she, does she like the things I do, does she go to college, am I going to like her?" Garfield ran to his uncle, grabbing him by his collar.

Steve walked upstairs to check on his family, only hearing the screams from Garfield. "The only way you'll get the answer to your questions is if you finish packing and leave!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Garfield pulled his hair and then ran to his room to finish. "Let's go to Florida!"

"California," Larry, Rita and Steve corrected.

"Yeah, whatever; same thing. They're both sunny places, right?"


	4. A Bad Start

(AN:) **Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

"Look, Rachel, we'll get there, but please let me buy something," Richard begged for the third time in the whole trip of trying to get to their college early so Rachel could receive all the work she needed to make up. "I didn't stop by work this morning so I couldn't make my coffee there."

"Oh, alright fine," Rachel opened her messenger bag and took out her small wallet. "If you're going to grab something, then I might as well get something too."

"Oh, don't you dare," Richard took the wallet right out of Rachel's hand and placed it in her bag. "I'm buying today."

"Richard, you're always buying!" Rachel tried to change his mind even though that wasn't possible. "I owe you about $200 in the things you bought me over the past years."

"Rachel, I'm the son of the richest man in the world living alone," Richard explained the story she heard about a million times. "What else do I have my money to spend on besides myself? You're my best friend when it comes to everything."

"But when it comes to Victor, he's only there for the technology problems and car related stuff," Rachel added her part to his story.

"And also a small family of my own since Keyon's a little attached to me." The two came up to a Starbucks Coffee shop. "But Karen would never let me buy anything for him. She says it'll 'spoil him'."

"Well, I still don't think you should spend your money like this," Rachel said. "I mean, what if one day you're broke with nothing left besides yourself?"

"Pft," Richard said as he took the two coffee mugs the lady behind the counter handed him along with his change. "Like **THAT **would happen."

"Yeah, you're right," Rachel gave up, taking the mug from Richard and left the small store. "But I still think you should be careful."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Rachel was about to say something else, but the next thing she knew someone bumped into her and she spilled her hot coffee on her other arm since it was tucked underneath. She held in her scream as Richard searched his pocket for a napkin.

"This is just perfect," Rachel kept her voice as low as possible. "Why do I always let you get me these things?"

"Rachel, calm down, it's just an accident," Richard tried to calm her nerves, but it didn't really work out.

"Calm down?" Rachel repeated, "How many times do I have to tell you that you never tell a girl to calm down!"

"Just come on," Richard grabbed Rachel's hand and ran back inside Starbucks to hopefully use their bathroom.

* * *

"You see what you do!" Larry screamed when he caught Garfield by the back of his green jacket. "You almost killed that poor girl!"

"Hey, it was her fault she was standing in the way," Garfield shook himself, having Larry get go so he could fix his jacket.

"Garfield, I still think you should have apologized," Rita said, she and Steve catching up to the two.

"No thanks, she's long gone with her boyfriend now anyways," Garfield mumbled. "Now, can we just get to Steele's house, finish whatever he wants me to do, and then go to Vermont?"

"Oh, Vermont's canceled," Steve said like it was no big deal. "We're staying here!" He patted a hand on Garfield's shoulder, "Isn't that great?" Then he proceeded to walk down the sidewalk to get to the houses.

"**WHAT**?" Garfield's scream was so loud, it echoed throughout the city. "I think I'm going to faint…"

"Quite being a Drama King and move it," Larry pushed him out of his day dream. Garfield glared at him before pushing Larry and running again down the sidewalk at Steve and Rita took their time.

* * *

Garfield messed with the soccer ball he remembered to grab right before leaving the house. Without it, he was sure he was going to die of boredom. It was already night, so it's been almost a whole day he's been here.

And there wasn't a time where he wished he could leave so bad like this.

All afternoon, the only thing the five of them did was talk about life. How were things going, what things had changed; blah, blah, blah. If anything, Garfield just wanted to jump out of a window and run away.

"Man, there's nothing to do," Garfield started talking to himself as he kept racing up and down the sidewalk kicking the ball back and forth. "I don't get why Uncle Steele wanted me to come here. Where's the girl they've been talking about anyways?"

In anger, he let a hard kick out, having the ball fly through the air right to the house opposite. The ball was kicked so hard it pushed the door wide open and flew right into the house.

"Aw man!" Garfield screamed, knowing he wasn't going to hear the end of screaming from the person who's house that was.

Right before he was able to get inside, a woman ran out with his ball and into the front lawn. Her eyes immediately set on him and Garfield was lost.

Her eyes were amethyst; he never saw them on a real person before. His birth parents would tell him all the time about special eyes like those, but he never was able to see them until today. Her hair was a purple and reached down to her shoulders with two strands right on the side of her face smaller. She had pale white skin, apparently from being in the house too long.

This must have been the girl Steele was talking about.

Before Garfield could even look at her more, she started screaming and interrupted his day dream.

"You better have an explanation to why a soccer ball came rushing into my house," She ran down the steps of her front porch, through her lawn gate and out to the street to stand right in front of Garfield.

"Uh," Garfield tried to explain, but he couldn't get the words he was thinking of to form in a sentence and come out of his mouth in real English.

This was the girl he spilled that coffee on this morning! But instead now she was wearing black pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt with flip flops.

"'Uh' wasn't the kind of explanation I was looking for."

Well, looks like that meant she didn't know it was him who did it…

"Look, I'm bored to death. Tell me something I can do and I promise my soccer ball won't enter your house again," Garfield tried to grab his ball back, but Rachel only pulled it away from his grasp. "No, I won't spill coffee on you."

"I don't know what you're-" Rachel's eyes widen. "You're the **IDIOT** who bumped into me?"

"Heh…surprise?"

"My arm would have been burnt if the coffee was any hotter!"

"Well boo hoo; send me a bill if I do something like that again. Now, how about that idea of doing something else?

"How about you stay inside and play video games or something," Rachel suggested. "Or better yet, go to college. You look like you're about the same age as me."

"I'm 19 and there's no point for me going to college," Garfield answered without thinking as he tried to reach for his ball again but Rachel stepped to the side.

"What do you mean there's no point?" Rachel wanted to know more on that topic. When she repeated it, it was then Garfield noticed what he said.

"What?" Garfield asked.

"You said there was no point in you going to college."

"I never said that."

"Yes, you did, almost a minute ago."

"I think you're hearing things."

"Stop trying to mess with me."

"I'm not messing with you; I'm just simply saying I didn't say whatever you think I said."

"Oh, I don't have time for this!" Rachel stopped the conversation, which honestly Garfield didn't want to stop for then he couldn't hear her voice anymore. "Just keep your balls to yourself!" She yelled.

Garfield made a loud noise trying to keep his laughter in, thinking of a different meaning to what Rachel said. The violet haired woman gasped and shoved the soccer ball to Garfield's stomach. Garfield then shut up as he held onto the soccer as Rachel turned on her heels and walked back inside her house. When she was gone, Garfield let the ball drop to his feet and laughed again only to himself this time.

"Look, I don't understand you," Rachel came right back, shoving a finger in Garfield's face and having him shut up. "Why are you disturbing the peace? Everything's perfectly fine without you."

"Hey," Garfield threw his soccer ball backwards into his lawn just in case if he kept it, she would take it and try to hurt him again. "I'm just trying to bring some fun into Jump City. So far, there's nothing."

"That's because we all **LIKE** it like this."

"Alright, stop right there," Garfield couldn't take this anymore. "Why are you acting like you're an old woman stepping out of the light after years and life has changed from when you knew it?"

"That's because you're the only carefree happy-go-lucky person in this whole state who's not a little kid!"

"So you're grumpy when someone new comes along that isn't like everyone else?"

"Why don't you just leave me alone?" Rachel tried to go back into her house but Garfield grabbed her arm to pull her back.

"Wait one second," Garfield said. "Why do you act like you're the president of the world?" He asked, looking at her with a serious face on. "I mean, why can't you have fun, enjoy life, make new friends instead of being behind those books all the time?"

"For your information, I love my life just the way it is," Rachel said, stabbing a finger to his chest. Garfield gently took her hand and pulled it off. She just ignored that and placed her finger back there. "You barley know me, so what gives you the right to judge me?"

"Because I know a grumpy person when I see one," Garfield moved her hand again and this time she just rested it on her own hip. "And you, ma'am, are a huge one."

"Look here!" Rachel tried to say something but her thoughts were interrupted by a woman screaming from the porch behind Garfield.

"Garfield Logan!" Rita yelled, "When will you leave people alone?"

"When they learn how to be nice!" Garfield yelled back at his mother, looking at Rachel straight afterward.

Rachel wanted to say something, but she just huffed and said, "Have a good night, Mr. Logan."

"Same to you, Babe," Garfield said, turning around to walk back to his house.

"Don't call me Babe!" Rachel yelled over her shoulder as she was walking to her house.

"Then don't call me Mr. Logan!" Garfield walked backwards, having his arms stretched out to his sides. "Simple enough!" He then faced forward and walked right into his house, slamming the door along with Rachel who did it too.


	5. What else can Garfield do

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I only own Keyon.**

* * *

Garfield pushed aside the living room curtain to look across the street at the only house on the street with their lights still on. She even had the curtains pushed aside as she sat on the living room couch with a book in her hand. She was curled up with a blanket on her lap and she was reading a novel.

"**GARFIELD MARK LOGAN**!"

The blond haired man screamed, letting go of the curtains and looking behind him at Steele standing there with his arms crossed.

"Uncle Steele," Garfield said out of breath, placing a hand on his heart. "What was that for?"

"What was that just about?" Steele pointed out the window.

"What was what about?" Garfield playfully asked, scratching the back of his head.

Steele only raised an eyebrow and Garfield sighed. He let his hand drop down to his side.

"Uncle Steele, how can I get close to her if I don't mess around first?" He walked away from the window and jumped over the couch to sit on top of.

"But what if she doesn't want you to be in her life?" Rita asked, coming into the room with a cup of coffee in her hand from the kitchen. "I mean, she looks like she doesn't want anything to do with you."

"Well, of course not," Steve said as he came downstairs dusting off his hands. "Garfield almost broke something in her house, maybe even her, with his soccer ball."

"Maybe if you have let the boy finish his-" Larry tried to say, but Rita elbowed his stomach. Garfield only gulped, closing his eyes and turning his head to the side. Steve sighed, leaving the room as Steele sat right next to Garfield, placing an around his shoulder.

"I'm fine," Garfield whispered, giving Steele a comfort smile and then getting up. "I think I'm going to go lay down for a while."

"Garfield, please honey, your father just wanted to-" Rita wanted to make Garfield feel better again, but Garfield only lifted his hand up to have her stop talking. He shook his head and without another word he went upstairs.

* * *

Rachel shut her book and set it on the coffee table. She couldn't concentrate on the story, even after reading the same sentence about twelve times. Garfield was the only thing that ran around in her head. She hated that man's guts for breaking her flower vase, and was going to demand he pay for it, but for some reason she completely forgot what she wanted to say when seeing him.

It wasn't like she liked this guy. No, not possible. Rachel Roth was an independent woman and wasn't going to let any guy in her life. Who knows, her future could be the same outcome like her mother's has. But Richard was right, not every man turns out to be the same.

And she knew as a fact she could always trust Richard.

Her cellphone started to ring, having Rachel jump from the sudden noise. She fished underneath her books on the couch and grabbed the small item. "Hello?"

"Hey, Rachel." Richard's voice came from the other end.

"Hey you," Rachel automatically grew a smile on her face, forgetting what happened between her and Garfield. "May I ask why you're calling at half past eleven at night?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to come to the office tomorrow."

"But what about Karen?" Rachel playfully asked.

"Who's Karen?"

Rachel laughed. She didn't know why he always answered like that when he wanted her to come to the office, but it didn't matter to her.

"Yeah, sure, I'll be there," Rachel took a deep breath in, knowing she could use the fresh air and her best friend on Friday with nothing else to do.

There was a crash in the kitchen and Rachel jolted up from the couch.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Even Richard was alarmed from the sound that boomed through the phone.

"I'm going to have to call you back," Rachel whispered, ending the call right after before Richard said anything else. She grabbed the baseball bat sitting underneath her coffee table and slowly made her way to the kitchen, looking to see if she could see any skin.

She closed her eyes and counted to three before rushing into the kitchen and swinging the baseball bat at whoever was at the counter, but the person caught it in the air.

"What the heck do you think you're doing, Babe?"

Rachel let go of the bat, hitting Garfield on his arm. "What the **HELL **are you doing in my house?"

"Eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, what else?" Garfield showed her the white bread with the two ingredients inside of it. "Uncle Steele's house is empty and I'll die if I have to keep drinking coffee or tea. And then when I was grabbing the peanut butter jar, I knocked a plate over, but don't worry, I cleaned it up."

"Then why don't you go shopping if there's no food?" Rachel asked, waving a hand in the air. Great, she forgot to ask him to pay for the plate, too. What was wrong with her when she was with this guy?

"Because it's almost midnight and all the stores are closed," Garfield answered adding a, "Duh," to the end of his answer. "You told your boyfriend the time, how'd you forget so easily?" Without waiting for an answer, Garfield walked around the amethyst colored eyes woman and to the living room to sit on the couch.

"Who…Richard?" Rachel asked, following him there.

"Unless you have more than one boyfriend," Garfield added with wide eyes.

"No!" Rachel screamed, grabbing the sofa pillow and throwing it at Garfield who laughed as he caught it and threw it back to Rachel so she could place it back where she picked it up from. "What made you think Richard's my boyfriend?"

"You're always with him and never get mad. Plus when you're talking on the phone you're always happy. I mean, did you not notice yourself smiling so huge?"

Rachel placed a hand on her lips. She actually hasn't noticed. Rachel admitted, Richard did make her feel better, was it the same thing?

"Why are you still here?" Rachel asked after kicking herself out of her day dream and noticed Garfield smirking at her. "Go home and sleep!"

"Why don't you sleep?" Garfield asked. "You're the one who has a date tomorrow."

"It's not a date!" Rachel screamed as Garfield walked to her front door laughing. "Garfield, you think you're-"

"I know I'm **VERY** sexy," Garfield finished, giving her a wink before opening the front door and leaving Rachel alone.

Rachel sat there in shock, repeating what just happened until the door opened again.

"You know, why do you always act like the world is a huge weight on your shoulders?" Garfield started another topic, looking at Rachel with a funny face. "What's the point of going to church if you-?"

"How do you know I go to church?" Rachel demanded to know, standing up from the couch to stand in front of Garfield.

"You have a small church upstairs," Garfield answered. He knew Rachel was going to yell at him something about breaking into the house or such so he quickly said something else before she opened her mouth. "Anyways, what's the point of going to church if you're not satisfied with the life He has already given you?"

"What do you know about my life?"

"Not much, I know, but enough to know there's plenty of happiness for you, but you just don't open your eyes and heart wide enough to notice."

"I don't have time for this," Rachel was about to round Garfield and go upstairs, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"Look, one more thing, Rachel - just learn to be happy and love the things you have for someone else might not have what you do. And you who knows," Garfield stretch his arms out to his side. "Tomorrow may not come."

Garfield screamed, having Rachel jump. He pressed his hands on both side of his face. "Tomorrow may not come, how poetic. I'm just that good."

"Can I go to sleep now?" Rachel asked. Garfield nodded his head, opening the front door again, but this time was stopped by Rachel screaming, "Wait!" He turned around and nodded his head for her to go on. "How did you get inside my house?"

"Oh, that's easy," Garfield smiled. "Your back door was open." He laughed, slowly making his way across the street back to Steele's house.

Rachel mumbled to herself, closing the door and grabbing her blanket off the couch. She turned off the living room lights and was finally able to make it upstairs to try and get some sleep.

Garfield still stood outside the house in the middle of the street, having his arms crossed over his shoulders. He smiled to himself, knowing somehow he was going to get Rachel to love what she has, even if it's the last thing he did.

* * *

"Can you **BELIEVE** he just entered my house?" Rachel complained to Richard about her new neighbor.

"Rachel, he just wants a friend," Richard said as he was trying to complete his work for the day on his computer while listening to Rachel at the same time. "Maybe he only does that for entertainment."

"But just breaking into my house and eating my food?" Rachel asked, leaning her back against the sofa chair upside down. "I mean, he didn't even pay for anything."

"Rachel, it was just a sandwich," Richard stopped typing to look straight at her.

"Well, I don't know," Rachel sighed, turning right side up before too much blood went to her brain.

"Maybe he just wants to get your attention," Richard raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I mean, I don't blame him then."

"Very funny, Richard," Rachel said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "There's plenty of other ways on how he can get my attention."

Before Richard could ask how, something outside made them jump and lose track of their conversation. Richard got up and opened his door, seeing someone race by his room laughing as three security guards ran after him.

"**FREEZE**!" Richard screamed and the three security guards and whoever they were chasing stopped and turn to look at him. "**WHAT'S GOING ON**?"

"Sir," one of the security guards came up to him and said, "This man doesn't work here and have so far bought a sandwich and cookies from the vending machine and three cups of coffee from the lounge."

"And we asked him who he was, but he didn't answer. Instead he ran," another guard added to the story.

Rachel stepped out of the office and the two gasped when seeing each other.

"You!" Rachel and Garfield pointed to each other and yelled. "What are you doing here? Me? I work here! No you don't! Stop lying!"

"Guys, stop it!" Richard sliced a hand through the air and Rachel and Garfield's argument for the day stopped. "Garfield, get inside my office. You three, get back downstairs to your post. And everyone else, get back to work!"

Garfield ran inside the office with Rachel after him followed by Richard after a minute when making sure his workers went back to what they were doing before.

"Now, can I ask you what you're doing in my building?" Richard shut the door behind him and sat back down in his chair while Rachel took the chair and Garfield lay across the couch.

"I was bored," Garfield said, "So I decided to come here, see you. But then I got hungry and wanted to grab something, but those three idiots came after me. At first I started freaking out, but then it turned out fun!"

"That fun you were having was a serious situation!" Rachel yelled. "If they caught you, you would have been sent to jail!"

"I'm sure everyone would have loved him in jail," Richard mumbled loud enough for both of them to hear as he went back to his work.

"Wow, even your boyfriend has the same humor as you," Garfield commented, getting up from the sofa and looking around the huge office.

"What?" Richard screamed, looking at Rachel and then back to Garfield. "She's not my…"

"That's why I chose him!" Rachel said right before Richard could even say it. "Because we have the same taste and such; we're perfect for each other."

"But Rachel, you said last night Richard wasn't your boyfriend," Garfield set the picture frame that was in his hands back on the table and walked over to where she still sat.

"That's because I don't like sharing my personal life with you!" Rachel covered, standing up from the chair to look straight at Garfield.

"Oh, really?" Garfield crossed his arms and smiled. "Then where did you guys meet?"

"At Karen's house," Rachel filled in. Richard was just still sitting in his chair with his arms stretched out to his side and mouth wide open. He had **NO** idea what was going on and didn't have any control over it whatsoever.

"Who's Karen?" Garfield asked, knowing something was wrong.

"Karen's his assistant!" Rachel answered, "We were babysitting her son and soon we fell in love and there you have it!" And at that moment she walked in with a clipboard in her hand reading something off to Richard who was still in shock.

"Alright, Rich, you have an appointment at 3, meeting with some dude who wants to join forces with you, that's what I call it and Angela's out so we have no one to fix the copy machine so any ideas?" Karen read off and then looked up at her boss who wasn't even looking at her. "Richard, what's wrong?" She turned her head in the direction Richard was facing and saw two new people standing there. She gasped and set her clipboard on the table. "Rachel!" She screamed, running over to hug her. "It's so great to see you!"

"Hi, I'm Garfield," Garfield introduced, placing a hand out for Karen to shake and she did.

"I'm Karen," She said in return.

"Oh, so you're Karen, the person who's in charge of these two getting together?" Garfield asked, pointing to Rachel and then Richard with his free hand.

"Getting together?" Karen repeated, smiling wide as she looked at Richard who finally was unstuck and cut his hands in the air in an X motion.

"Aren't you the Karen with the kid?" Garfield asked, "The one who's always dirty and disgusting?"

"**WHAT**?" Karen screamed.

"**WHAT**?" Richard and Rachel even repeated together.

Garfield interlocked his fingers together and rested them on the back of his head as he went to go sit down. Richard and Rachel ran over to where Karen was standing and the three started yelling.

"How dare you Richard John Grayson Wayne?" Karen waved a finger in his face and used his full name.

"I didn't say anything like that!" Richard yelled.

"Karen, you know us, we love Keyon and would never say something like that!" Rachel tried to back up, knowing if Richard lost Karen as a close friend and his assistant, things could be bad.

"You didn't even tell me Rachel was your girlfriend!" Karen ignored them and went on the next topic.

"I didn't even know myself!" Richard placed both hands on his chest. He pointed a finger around Karen to Rachel. "She's not my girlfriend!"

Rachel opened her mouth wide and the three started arguing again until Karen threw her hands up and grabbed her clipboard and walked out of the office, leaving Rachel and Richard to argue alone until Garfield yawned real loud, having them stop talking.

"Richard, I'm so confused, what just happened?" Garfield pretended to ask.

"Ask her!" Richard pointed to Rachel before throwing his hands to his head and walking away to his desk.

"Rachel, what just happened?" Garfield hopped to stand next to her and asked.

It was then Rachel saw the lying in his voice. "You knew all along!" Rachel screamed. "You knew Richard and I weren't really dating, so what was the need of lying to Karen about Keyon?"

"I lied?" Garfield pointed to himself. "You're the one who lied first!"

"You did!" Even Richard agreed with Garfield as he looked for the bottle of Advil in his desk drawer.

"It's because of you!" Rachel pointed to Garfield. "You told me to always live laugh and love!"

"I told you to always enjoy what God has given you, not something cheesy like that!"

"Whatever, same thing!"

"Guys!" Richard slammed his hands down on his desk and the two stopped talking. "Can we please stop this and move on with your lives? Get out of my office, I have to finish work!"

"But-" Garfield and Rachel said together.

"Out!" Richard interrupted. "I'll call you later Rachel."

Rachel and Garfield looked at each other before walking out of the office.

"Wait, Garfield," Richard said. "Will you **PLEASE** tell Karen you were lying before?"

"Simple enough, at least that's easier than trying to find what this woman likes," Garfield mumbled before leaving with Rachel.


	6. Oh Crap

(AN:) **Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

Garfield had both hands in his jean pockets as Rachel had her arms crossed over her chest. Together, they walked side by side through Jump City streets, thinking of things to do. Well, Garfield was thinking about things to do together. He had no idea if Rachel still wanted to hang. And there was no way he was going to ask for she would run back home or something.

Knowing her, she would.

He got an idea however. She couldn't say no to this one!

"I need to go to church," Garfield stopped walking.

"Well congratulations," Rachel said over her shoulder as she kept walking. "Why don't you go then?"

Garfield huffed, grabbing her hand so she'd stop walking. "That means you're coming with me too."

"What?" Rachel asked. "Why do you need me to come with you? You're a big boy."

"Rachel," Garfield pulled her in closer and looked straight into her eyes. "Please?"

"Garfield, I can't," Rachel said, trying to leave but Garfield wouldn't let her move. "I can't go to church, my parents used to go all the time and ever since they left I couldn't step once in that place."

"Rachel, you can't give up on things in your life just because something's missing," Garfield said. "You have to learn to move on when you're alone or not."

Rachel sighed. "Oh, alright, fine. We can go."

Garfield grabbed Rachel's hand and raced down the street, starting to laugh. Rachel could only follow behind, growing her inch size smile onto her face.

Maybe this guy wasn't as bad as she thought he was.

They walked into the church and slowly made their way inside since it had already started. The woman choir finished singing though and everyone in the church clapped their hands before making their way out of the church.

"See, Rachel, since you were so slow, we missed the whole show," Garfield joked.

Rachel shook her head and walked away, but Garfield grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "No matter what, you're always grouchy. I was just joking to make you smile."

"Well, I don't smile," Rachel lied. She tried to pull her hand back and walk away, but Garfield's grip only went tighter on her, so she stopped and just stood there.

"Yeah, I know from past experience," Garfield said. "Anyways, I just wanted to tell you something and in church was the only place I could." He took his other hand and placed it on top of Rachel's and moved closer to her. Rachel just moved her head away, not wanting to look at him. "Wherever your parents are..."

Rachel eyes widen and this time she looked back at Garfield. There wasn't a sign of joking in his eyes, he was being serious. It took her completely by surprise.

"They're watching you," Garfield finished his sentence. "Whatever you're feeling, wherever you go, they're always watching and by your side. They may have hurt you in the past, but I promise they're only feeling guilt now they're gone and left you alone. Every time you cry, they cry too."

Rachel raised her eyebrows, signaling she was still listening, and honestly that's all Garfield wanted to know so he continued.

"You know you can't wipe their tears, you can only tell them things are great by smiling and laughing and enjoying what life has given only to you."

Rachel smiled a tiny one and Garfield knew he did the right thing. He rubbed her hand with his before looking around and killing the mood.

"Now, Rachel, please let go of my hand. What will people say when they look at us?"

Rachel pulled it away with ease this time, looking away when catching herself smile.

"Remember, Rachel; tomorrow may not come," Garfield said lastly before snapping his fingers and repeating, "Amen," before walking away out of the church, leaving Rachel standing there.

The pale girl sighed, crossing her arms and shifting her weight to one leg as she watched Garfield walk away in the happy mood he was always in. What if he was right? She looked up at the roof, thinking about her parents. She then gave them the biggest smile she could do, and suddenly felt a rush of happiness.

She then noticed, Garfield was making a huge change in her life, and it was a feeling of something more than a friendship.

Oh Azar…could she have finally fell in love with the blond haired blue eyes man?

* * *

For the next week, when Rachel and Richard were finished with their college, all Rachel wanted to do was hang out with her two friends Richard and Garfield, and that's what they did. Together they went to carnivals, hung out at the park, went to the dance club – anything you could name, they did.

Rachel never felt more alive in her entire life.

Richard and Garfield were relieved to know Rachel finally learned to laugh and smile again. When Garfield told her his jokes, when Richard told them about his crazy day – she would always laugh along with the other two.

Garfield felt great with that he did. Steele was right; it was a great thing Steve agreed to let them come here for their vacation.

One day, however, Garfield had to leave Richard and Rachel when they were hanging at the mall since he made other plans to meet someone else.

"Look, Richard, I want you to tell her what we went over last night," Garfield whispered to Richard when pulling him to the side and keeping his eyes on Rachel so he could stop talking if she saw them.

"Are you sure you can't be here," Richard said, "I mean I'll be nervous without you."

"Who wouldn't," Garfield asked, "I'm a big impact on everyone. And I'm sure; I have to go catch up with someone. Good luck, Dude."

Richard and Rachel asked who he was meeting and where, but Garfield only started to laugh and ran away. When he knew he lost the two of them, he slowed down and exited the mall, heading down the street into the city where a new café opened up. There sitting at one of the tables was a girl sipping a cup of coffee as she looked around the streets.

"Looking for me?" Garfield asked, sitting on the free chair. "What's wrong, why the long face?"

The woman moved her red eyes up to meet Garfield's baby blue ones. "Garfield, I need more time."

"More time?" Garfield repeated. "It's almost the café's closing time; you're going to have to order your food now before they kick us out."

"I'm not taking about the café!" The woman yelled, fixing her brunette colored pony tail. "I'm talking about our time. I need more time; yours and mines."

Garfield sighed, folding his hands on the table, trying to think over what to say.

"Look, Jessica, I know things are bumpy right now, and I should be mad," Garfield said. "But whatever happens, will happen, and I know things will be alright in the end." He leaned back against the chair and smiled. "And as for time, all my time belongs to you."

"I'll try my best," Jessica said, holding Garfield's hand. "And I won't let you down."

Garfield leaned back up and placed his other hand on top of hers. "I was let down two years ago, Jess; nothing can let me down now."

"Oh, Garfield, if I knew Steve would have been overprotected, I wouldn't have told him in the first place." Jessica felt guilty, but Garfield shook his head and smiled.

"That's all in the past now," Garfield whispered, tapping her hand. "And I think it's better if I didn't."

"But I feel like if I was a little faster, then you would have still been a soccer player."

"Jessica, please don't worry about that now for nothing can change it. Just worry about the future starting today and things will run smoothly."

* * *

"Rachel, there's actually something I've been wanting to tell you," Richard scratched the back of his head, starting a new conversation with his best friend as they were in some sort of jewelry store.

"Actually same here," Rachel said, looking at a special pearl necklace shinning right at her.

"Oh really?" Richard asked. "Why don't you go first?"

"Are you sure?" Rachel stopped looking at the necklaces and turned to look at Richard.

"Yeah," Richard laughed, "I mean, ladies first, right?"

Rachel paused for a second before looking at Richard, wondering if she should really tell him. When the huge smile on Richard's face told her so, she did, adding a little jump to it. "I love Garfield!"

And the smile Richard had on his face froze. Rachel got scared, not knowing what he was feeling, but he unfroze and said, "Wow…you love Garfield?" Rachel's smile slowly started to fade away and Richard could have that. "I mean, you love Garfield!" Richard added with excitement and had Rachel excited again. "I knew it! I knew it all along since day one when you two were arguing in my office."

"I didn't know then!" Rachel said. "I mean, I just wanted to punch him out, but now I just feel so much better when knowing I love him. But, do you think he loves me too?"

Richard's midnight blue eyes sparked with sadness as he said, "He would have to be insane not to love you."

"You really think?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel, you know I always tell the truth," Richard said.

"Well, do you think I should go tell him?"

"No…" Richard mumbled.

"What?"

"I said go!" Richard filled his body with happiness and excitement just for that moment so Rachel wouldn't be let down. "You should go find him. I bet he's at home resting!"

"Alright then, I'll go," Rachel took her two shopping bags from Richard and kissed him on his cheek. "I'll tell you everything that happens. I love you!" And with that she walked away.

"I love you too," Richard whispered as he watched Rachel walk away.

Hey, if she was happy, then he would be happy too. But he had to tell Garfield first. He took out his cellphone from his pocket and walked the opposite direction from where Rachel ha left. Garfield didn't pick up the phone, so Richard sighed and just left a message, knowing he would hear it once he got home.

"Hey Man, it's me…and Rachel's on her way over to your house."

What Richard didn't know was Garfield was sitting right next to the house phone, hearing the message. By the sound of Richard's voice, he knew something didn't go right and he was going to have to do something on his own if he wanted Rachel to be happy for the rest of her life.

Garfield set the newspaper down, having no idea what to do. He didn't know things were going to be this hard. It was a good things no one was home.


	7. I Can Only Bare the Pain

(AN:) All I can say is WHYYYYYYYY! WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY! WHY DID I DO THIS? I CAN'T EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS! But I did it, so enjoy please T~T

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Kyun Main Jaagoon by the Patiala House sound track.**

* * *

"Garfield, you'll never believe what!" Rachel screamed, walking into Steele's house, but was only met with emptiness. "…Hello?" There was no response from anywhere in the house. Was anyone even home? Of course, why else would the front door be open…right?

Rachel stepped in the house and closed the door behind her, slowly stepping through the living room and moving her head around to look in the dining room and kitchen, but no one was able to be seen. She walked over to the staircase and thought she heard a sound so she looked up and saw Garfield's bedroom door open. If that was really him, then it would be the perfect time to tell him! Besides, she also wanted to see his room, something he never let anyone see, not even Rita.

She raced upstairs with a huge smile on her face, but stopped half way when she heard what the noise was. It sounded like a television blasting and it was on some sort of sports game.

It was some soccer game…

Rachel quickly made it upstairs, but then slowly made her way to Garfield's door, not wanting him to know she was there. She slowly opened the door, gasping to herself at the sight of his room. Everywhere there were trophies, medals, pictures and especially a uniform handing in a huge frame on one wall. Looking everywhere, Rachel guessed there must have been over 100 items in the room.

Garfield had his back to her since his bed was in the middle of the room and in the corner where his window was the television. Rachel was right, it was a soccer game, and by the looks of it, the game was recorded.

"Ben head bumps the pass in the air, having it land on the ground. In the same second Max runs over and passes the ball to team leader Garfield!" The television screamed.

Did it just say "team leader Garfield"?

_I don't know where God has hid himself  
after separating me from my dreams_

"Garfield then sprints down the field, keeping his eyes only on the soccer ball! There's only ten seconds on the clock, and the crowd already starts to count down!"

Rachel stood up on her toes, getting a clear vision of the television. She couldn't even believe Garfield hadn't notice her yet, was this game **THAT** important to him?

"Five seconds to go and Garfield kicks the ball halfway from the goal! It races through the opposite team players' legs and straight into the goal! **AND THAT MEANS THE DRAGONS WIN**!"

_I don't know what I have missing from myself  
how do I live? Even my soul is separated from me_

The crowd jumped up from their seats and scream as Garfield throw his hands up. His team runs to him and two grab Garfield and lift him up on their shoulders. Another comes with a huge yellow trophy, the one sitting on Garfield's desk at this moment, and Garfield kisses the side of it before lifting it up over his head.

"Garfield!" A news reporter runs over, having her own microphone in her hand. "What are yours and your team's plan now?"

"We're going to go sign a deal with the biggest soccer company in the world, what else? Am I right guys?" Garfield screamed over the screaming crowd. "The next time you'll see us, we'll be millionaires!" His team only screamed louder and continued to celebrate.

_Why does my path ask me where my home is?  
Why does a knock ask me where the door is?_

There was something else about to be said, but Garfield quickly reached for the remote and turned the television off. He then grabbed the picture frame from the lamp table and looked down at the picture. Rachel wanted to know so badly what happened, but she couldn't get any words out of her mouth.

"What was that?" Rachel asked without knowing she spoke. She heard Garfield curse underneath his breath however, so she knew she took him by surprise.

He turned around to look at her, and his face was completely red, yet he was still able to put a smile on his face. "Nothing, just my favorite game with my favorite player." He got up from his bed, "Do you want some coffee? I'll go make some."

_Search me on the paths which have no destination, I'll stay there_

Garfield got up from the bed to walk out, but Rachel had stopped him by her words.

"You're lying, that was you playing, I know," Rachel said and Garfield froze.

Garfield sighed, rubbing a hand on his face before turning back around and sitting on his bed. He waved a hand at Rachel, telling her to come over and she did, sitting right across from him.

"Now, what do you want to talk about?" Garfield asked.

"Why did you lie?" Rachel began. "I mean, what happened to…"

Rachel couldn't finish her question for the picture Garfield had before caught her eyes. She lifted the picture frame from the side of his bed and looked at it.

"Who's this?" Rachel asked instead, turning the picture so Garfield could look at it.

"That's me," Garfield answered, pointing to himself wearing the black tuxedo.

"I know that, I meant who's this," Rachel pointed to the woman standing next to Garfield.

The tan skinned woman with red eyes wore a veil behind her head in triple layers. Her hair was out and curly as she wore a white bead necklace and skinny diamond earrings reaching to her shoulder. She had her arms around Garfield's neck and the two of them were smiling. The top of her dress was in a heart shape with no sleeves and had beads all over the top.

"Oh, her? That's Jessica…" Garfield said. He closed his eyes, knowing Rachel wasn't looking at him for when he said the next few words. "Jessica's my wife."

Rachel's head shot up in shock. Garfield tried to calm himself down as fast as he could before Rachel suspected something.

"She's the reason why my parents, Uncle Larry and I came to San Francisco to live with Uncle Steele," Garfield softly said so he wouldn't mess up. He couldn't believe what he was saying, but he couldn't let Rachel fall any deeper for him.

As much as it hurt him, he had to go through it.

_My heart and heartbeats are at different places  
though I am breathing, why am I dead?_

"Jessica and I got married two years, seven months and twelve days ago," Garfield started to tell the story. "A month ago we got into a huge argument. I said horrible things and she left me. I felt so guilty, my family agreed to run after her here where she was living with her brother and his wife. I found her the other day and she said she needs more time. Of course, her being my wife she can have all the time she needs and wants. You know how it is."

Rachel nodded, letting out the breath she was holding in and Garfield saw she was crying.

"Hey, Rachel," Garfield whispered, sitting next to her so he could wipe the tears away. "It's fine, things will turn out great in the end, you'll see."

_My fate spilled everywhere from my hand like sand_

"I've got to go," Rachel chocked on her words, getting up from the bed and quickly making herself towards the door. She opened it, and standing there was Rita just about to open the door herself.

"Oh, Rachel," Rita said, "Are you leaving?"

"Yes, Rita," Rachel said, "I have to."

_How do I write a new tale?  
I can't see the ink of grief to write with_

"Won't you stay for at least a little longer?" Rita asked as Rachel walked around her to the stairs. "I mean, we've got to-"

"No, Rita," Rachel interrupted, the tears falling out of her eyes again. "I've got to go."

"Oh, alright," Rita said right as Rachel ran downstairs and out the door. Steve, Steele and Larry tried to talk to her, but she raced right past them.

"What happened?" Rita asked, stepping inside the room. Garfield would have kicked her out, but it was too late now. "You love her **THAT** much?"

_Whichever path I chose was my will  
then why do I remain angry with myself?_

"There's no such thing, I don't love Rachel," Garfield took a deep breath in and picked up the picture frame off the bed to put it back on the stool.

"But when did I say Rachel?" Rita asked and Garfield cursed underneath his breath again, throwing the picture frame back on the bed.

"I don't love her, alright?" Garfield didn't dare to look at her. He only closed his eyes and moved his head to the ground.

Rita stomped over and lifted his arm, getting a clear view of the crossed fingers.

"You lied to all of us," Rita yelled with hurt in her eyes.

"**WELL WHAT DID YOU WANTED ME TO SAY**?" Garfield screamed with an anger he never felt before.

He saw the hurt in Rita's face, so he ran a pale hand through his blond hair before trying to talk again.

"What did you want me to say?" He repeated in a whisper. "Did you want me to tell her that the reason why I randomly disappear is because I'm lying in the hospital? Or the reason why I get in trouble by people so much is so I can keep laughing for that's the only medicine I can get my hands on?"

Garfield walked up to his mother who was now standing near the doorway in shock and tears in her eyes.

"Did you want me to tell her that the girl in that picture," He turned around and pointed to the frame lying on his bed with Rachel's tears on top of it, "Isn't my wife," he turned back to at Rita with tears in his own eyes, "She's my best friend, **MY DOCTOR**, who's fighting every single day to get me to live longer?"

Rita dropped her face and turned to look away.

"If you can't deal with the pain after learning everything, how would Rachel deal with it?" Garfield asked, walking backwards to the window. "What do I do and what do I say?"

_What was my mistake?  
For which you punished me to live_

"How can I give her my heart when it's too weak?" Garfield placed a hand where his heart was. "How can I express my feelings? For the first time all I can think about it her."

Garfield started to shake, feeling too much pressure on him. He didn't even try to calm himself down, for he just couldn't do it.

"How am I supposed to tell her that I'm going to die soon?" Garfield asked having the words hurt both him and his mom.

Rita took in a deep breath, never wanted to talk about this topic, but there was no one who could stop Garfield from talking. They always avoided this, so maybe it was finally time to let their feelings out.

"That the reason why I couldn't finish my dream," he pointed to the television, "or go to college is because I can't** DO** anything in life for long? The only reason why my dad made me quit my dream is because he's afraid I'll push myself too hard on the field and end up stopping my heart from beating."

_The world is as big as the lines  
on your forehead, human_

"Tell me the answer!" Garfield yelled, turning back to look at his mother who had a hand covering her mouth as she sobbed. "Tell me what to tell her so she doesn't hate me."

But he knew it was too late to change Rachel's feelings. Garfield placed a hand on his forehead and sat on the window sill.

"Jessica said there was a heart transplant possible," Rita said through her tears as she walked closer to her son. "We just have to wait for someone to donate their heart."

"But how long are we supposed to wait?" Garfield screamed. "Everyone can live, but it's me who can't!"

_My tears keep erasing me  
the word of the God does not erase_

"Mom, just please leave," Garfield spoke with a monotone and didn't look at his mother. Instead he looked outside at nothing in particular, just lost in his thoughts. "I need to be alone."

Rita didn't say a word. She only picked up the picture from the bed, placed it on the table and then walked out of the room, making sure to close it right behind her after taking one last look at her son.

_Why do I wake up?  
He is showing more dreams_

Garfield couldn't stop crying no matter how hard he tried. He closed his eyes and looked up at the ceiling when the door shut close. Breathing became harder and harder, and he had to try the best he could to make sure it doesn't stop on him now.

_Why is my God sleeping with open eyes?_

He couldn't feel like this anymore. Garfield had to take deep breaths and hide the love he somehow created. The only love he was going to see was the love Rachel was going to have for Richard.

_Why do I wake up?_

And there was nothing that was going to stop him now.

_**Nothing**_.


	8. Who works on Sundays?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I only own Jessica.**

* * *

Garfield and Jessica walked down the street one afternoon as the kids were playing around them and the adults were hanging outside enjoying the sunny day. They just got back from shopping and Garfield wanted to ask her something important.

"Listen, Jessica," Garfield started a new conversation, having his best friend turn her head to look at him. Garfield lifted his head off from looking on the ground and looked back at her. "Honestly, how much time do I have left?"

Jessica was caught completely off. She hated when Garfield or his family asked this question for honestly she had no idea whatsoever. She could figure everything else out, but that.

"L-Look, Garf-field…" Jessica stumbled over her words and Garfield already caught it. "A-As soon as someone donates a heart…"

"Stop it," Garfield interrupted her mid-sentence. "I already know what you're going to say. The same thing you always do, just re-worded!"

"I'm sorry," Jessica apologized, taking Garfield arm. "I don't know what to do. You know I've been trying for years to find an answer, but nothing comes up."

"Well, that's because I'm the first person with this kind of problem," Garfield said, placing his arm around Jessica's waist as they kept slowly walking down the street.

"But still," Jessica kept looking at her best friend as Garfield looked on the ground. "We've known each other for twelve years and I can't believe you're in love. I mean, how did this happen?"

"What can I say?" Garfield asked. He looked up at the sky and smiled. "My entire life, all I loved was soccer. When I stopped, I swore I'd bring happiness to people's lives. Rachel was one special girl and I fell in love."

"What did you tell her?" Jessica had hurt in her eyes and Garfield hated this topic already.

"I didn't mention any of this to her," Garfield said. "I mean, why would I put her through all that pain?"

"Garfield, you do know she's going through pain now. I mean, you finally got her to love life, and you crushed it."

Garfield stopped walking and stretched his hands out to his sides. "Well what was I supposed to do?" Garfield asked, already feeling the tears form in his eyes. "Tell her how I don't know how long I'm going to live for? What if I die by the end of the week, Jess? What if I die tomorrow?"

"Alright, alright," Jessica stopped him before they both got emotional in the middle of the streets. "I understand, but she's probably back to the way she was way before you stepped into her life."

"That's not going to happen," Garfield denied. "I just need to know how much time I have left."

"Garfield, I really don't know," Jessica took both of his hands in hers. "If I did, you know I would tell you."

Garfield let out a huge sigh. "Well, looks like I'm going to have to start working on my next plan, huh?"

"And what would that be?"

Garfield smiled. "Giving you a hug." He stretched out his arms and Jessica laughed before diving in.

What either of them didn't know was they stopped right in front of Rachel's house and when they hugged that's when Rachel decided to look outside the window. She couldn't deal with the pain by herself anymore so she picked up the phone and called Richard, the only person who she was sure she could count on.

* * *

"**WHAT**?" Richard screamed, staring at her as she was playing with her food.

Rachel decided to call Richard over for dinner, and the two of them were sitting in the dining room table. Rachel didn't look up, only blinked when he yelled and continued to play with her salad.

"He's **MARRIED**? Why didn't you tell me?" Richard asked the last part without thinking first.

Rachel threw her fork in her food and looked up at him. She regretted big time inviting him over. She loved Richard, but he wasn't helping. "If I knew he was married, would I have fallen for him?" She glared and Richard looked down at his food so he didn't have to deal with the hurt in her eyes.

Richard swallowed, thinking before he said something else. "What do we do now?" He asked, hoping that wasn't going to kill her feelings.

"How am I supposed to know?" Rachel asked, picking up her fork to stab her salad with. "First I couldn't fall in love and now I can't fall out of it. I mean, out of all people why did I have to fall in love with him? But I'm going to have to fall out of him or else I'll go back to feeling lonely."

"Rachel, you'll never feel lonely for I'll always be here for you," Richard stopped eating to look straight at her. He needed to tell her his true feelings. What other time would be perfect?

Rachel actually laughed. "Why are you being so nice? You should be laughing in my face or something."

"Why would I do that?" Richard this time set his fork down. "If you loved me, your heart would have never been broken."

Rachel laughed again, finally eating a little bit of her salad.

"See, that's the problem," Richard said, "You never take me serious."

"But when is Richard Grayson ever serious besides at work?" Rachel asked before taking a sip of her water.

"Right now," Richard said, never taking his eyes off hers. "Rachel, I…"

Rachel set her cup down and gave her full attention to Richard, knowing there was something else coming. But the look on Rachel's face made Richard nervous, he backed out.

"Nothing, you're right," Richard cleared his throat. "I'm never serious."

"See," Rachel mumbled, forgetting about the look on his face and went back to her dinner.

But Richard needed to know one thing. "Rachel, do you think you'll ever fall in love with someone again?"

Rachel froze, looking up at Richard again. She wanted to give him an answer, she really did, but at that moment with everything that happened, she didn't know the answer herself. Richard kept looking at her, waiting for an answer, but instead she just went back to her food and Richard took the signal, going back to his food too. They kept looking up at each other, but other than that they just paid attention to their dinner.

Maybe Richard was going to have to give up on Rachel.

"I can't believe he didn't tell us before," Rachel couldn't take the silence anymore. "I mean, would it be the first thing you tell someone? We hung out for a month or so and yet he never bothered to mention this once!" Rachel threw her fork and it pasted Richard's head and into the wall.

"Rachel," Richard said, looking at the fork stuck in the wall and back at her. "You know it's…"

"I love him Richard," Rachel whispered, the tears she's been keeping in fell out of her eyes. "I really love him. He makes fun of me after appearing out of nowhere, we argue, he makes me laugh and smile; tell me how am I supposed to get over him?"

"By loving someone else," Richard tried his best to tell her the truth, but the exact words he wants to say weren't bothering to come out. "I'm sure there's someone else out there."

"Do you really think?" Rachel asked, using the back of her hand to wipe her face. "I mean, if there was, why didn't he show up before?"

Richard sighed, running a hand through his spiky black hair. "Why don't you go upstairs and rest? I'll clean up."

"Richard I don't want you to-"

"Just go," Richard already got up and took both of their plates and walked into the kitchen. Rachel sat her seat for a while before lifting the napkin off her lap and heading upstairs like she was told.

Garfield faced his full body in the dining room window, sighing as he couldn't believe what just happened. Richard had so many chances to say it, but he didn't!

Looks like he was going to have to go to his house and talk to him.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell Rachel your true feelings?" Garfield asked as he followed Richard into the backyard as he had his two fingers in his ears. Even so, he could still hear Garfield's question after question. "There was about five perfect moments but you chickened out!"

"She kept talking about you!" Richard couldn't take it anymore and took his fingers out of his ears and stared at Garfield from the other side of his pool. "What was I supposed to do; scream it and have Rachel reject me for she still loves you?"

"Rachel doesn't love me!" Garfield denied, walking around the pool to stand in front of Richard. "She **THINKS** she loves me just because I was so kind to help her turn over a new leaf."

"Oh, she thinks," Richard laughed and then sarcastically said, "Yes, because when I **TOTALLY** tell her that, she's going to believe me."

"Richard, you just have to get her to open her eyes and see you're the one for her!" Garfield followed Richard as he went to the right side of the pool at sat in the lounge chair. "Comment things about her like her one of-a-kind amethyst colored eyes."

"Her pale face that gets her eyes to shine?" Richard asked and Garfield nodded, leaning back against the lounge chair as the two stared up at the sky dreaming about Rachel.

"Rachel's anger and fury," Garfield said, remembering all the times they fought.

"Rachel's love and kind heart," Richard added, remembering all their heart to heart conversations or when they were hanging out without Garfield at times.

"Rachel's small smile," Garfield added.

"Whenever she does that is," Richard said and Garfield laughed. "Rachel beautiful violet colored hair."

"Does she ever tie it up?" Garfield randomly asked.

Richard shook his head and said, "Only when we go to the pool or on a humid day, but I love it better when it's down."

The two boys kept then whispering her name until Richard came to his senses and looked at Garfield.

"Hey, why do you keep saying her name?" Richard asked.

Garfield mentally smacked himself. "To get it stuck in your head! I'm already married."

Richard nodded his head, but then looked at him again. "And what if you weren't?"

"Well then I wouldn't let Rachel go so easily like you did!" Garfield said. He got up from the chair and walked back and forth in front of Richard's chair. "Now, we got to get her to notice your love for her!"

"Alright, what do I have to do?" Richard asked, getting up from his chair, already hyped up.

"Don't do anything, please," Garfield begged. "Whatever we have to do," he pointed a finger in Richard's chest. "You're going to have to listen to me from now on, understood?"

Richard thought for a minute. Should he really go on with whatever plan this blond haired man had up his sleeve? Well, whatever got him to get close to Rachel.

"Alright deal," Richard said. "What's this plan of yours called?"

"I have **NO** idea whatsoever," Garfield answered. "But give me until Monday for I'll give you an answer."

"Why not until tomorrow?" Richard asked.

"Who works on Sundays?"


	9. Snooping, Truths, and more Lies

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, Starbucks, Vermont or Emma.**

* * *

Richard was sitting inside Starbucks at one of the booths right next to the window. He kept looking at Rachel who he felt so bad for ditching. Rachel was standing near the statue of Bruce once again, and she was waiting for Richard to come, but apparently he wasn't allowed to go. Garfield finally came up with a plan, and that included not going to work today. He was sure to kill the blue eyed man once he got back.

Garfield came over with two cups of coffee in his hands and handed one to Richard before sitting down right across from him.

"What's the point of this?" Richard asked as he didn't keep his eyes off of Rachel who kept looking from her watch to the doors and then the streets.

"Well, this is Day One, my friend," Garfield answered before taking a sip of his coffee. "Today, you're not going to talk to Rachel at all."

"**WHAT**?" Richard screamed, having Garfield almost drop the coffee out of his hands. "Man, what are you, on drugs? Is your plan to get Rachel and me together or break apart?"

Garfield set his cup down on the table, so if Richard screamed again he wouldn't have hot coffee all over himself. "Look, if you want to get Rachel to fall in love with you, you're going to have to listen to everything I say!"

"But you only came up with this plan in a day!" Richard yelled.

Garfield got up and pulled Richard in by his shirt collar. "Look, you're going to do what I say or this deal's off and I'm out."

Richard slapped Garfield's hand and they both sat back down. "Alright, alright fine. I'm going to college before you get me more late."

"I'm serious about this; do not to talk with Rachel, don't look at her, don't even work with her if you have to do a group project!" Garfield yelled at Richard as he left the shop and went the opposite way to college. It was the longer way, but as long as he didn't come in contact with Rachel, things were good so far.

"This better work," Garfield mumbled to himself as he picked up his coffee again and drank from it. He then set it down and looked outside the window. "If it doesn't, then I'm going to get Rachel back."

Garfield saw Rachel sigh before walking away from the building and sadly walking to college on her own. He wanted so bad to get up and walk right next to her, but it was better if he just stayed out of the picture now.

Richard finally got to college, and his class was already in a middle of watching a film. He quickly ran over to where his seat was in the back of the room and sat down right next to Rachel. When he pulled out his books, Rachel turned to him and started asking questions.

"Richard, where were you today?" Rachel asked as Richard opened a notebook and started doodling on an empty page so he could fight the urge to look at her. "I waited twenty minutes and you never stepped out of the office!"

Richard kept his eyes on his notebook. He wanted so bad to look at her beautiful face, but he needed to follow Garfield's plan. And who knows, maybe he was watching him from outside the door or something. Knowing Garfield, he would do something like that.

"Richard!" Rachel shook his arm, but Richard shut his eyes close. "Are you okay? Do you need to go to the nurse?"

Richard set down his pencil on his desk, leaned back against his chair and covered his face with his hand. Rachel finally gave up and went back to watching the film. When Richard was sure she wasn't looking anymore, he let his hand off his face and let out a deep sigh.

If Day One was this hard, he couldn't imagine how the other days were going to be.

* * *

"Alright, Dude, Day Two," Garfield said as he walked into Richard's office as he was gathering his books for college. "Now, instead of not talking with Rachel, you're not going to sit next to her either."

"You've got to be kidding me." Richard threw his books on the table. "Then where am I supposed to sit?"

"I don't know, and honestly I don't care," Garfield answered as he leaned against Richard's desk. "As long as you don't sit next to Rachel."

"Man, this isn't right, I'm not following this stupid plan of yours," Richard gathered his remaining books and shoved them in his backpack before leaving his office, but Garfield grabbed his jacket and pulled him back inside onto his chair.

"Don't you even think about walking away on me now," Garfield said as he closed the door.

"Garfield, I'm going to college and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Richard got up from his chair only to be pushed back down.

"Look," Garfield began, taking a seat on top of Richard's clean desk all thanks to Karen. "Girls are complicated; all men know that as a fact. When we chase after them, they just move on with life pretending nothing's up. But, if you run away from them, then they chase after you wanting to know what's up, and that's what we're doing to do with Rachel. And then that's when she'll see your love her!"

"Rachel's right," Richard stood up again, but this time Garfield didn't push him down. "You are crazy and living in some type of imaginary world."

Richard walked around his desk and towards the door, but Garfield jumped up from the desk and kept his hand on it, so Richard wouldn't open it and leave.

"You have to listen to me!" Garfield yelled. "I won't let this not happen! You're going to get into Rachel's heart even if it's the last thing I do in these last few days of mine!"

"Garfield, what the heck do you mean by that?"

Garfield grabbed Richard by his shirt collar again. "Just keep listening to what I tell you and that's final, do you understand me?"

"Whoa, Garfield, calm down," Richard said, lifting Garfield's hands off of him. "Fine, I'll do it, just calm down."

Garfield ran both his hands through his blond hair. "Sorry, right, I couldn't control myself."

"It's fine," Richard said, fixing his shirt. "Now, what did you mean when you say you only had a few days?"

"Uh, meaning soon I'll have to move back to my own house, you know," Garfield quickly covered before walking out of Richard's office before having to answer any other questions.

Richard was going to go catch up with Garfield, but instead he just ignored him and walked to college.

When getting to his class, Rachel was sitting in the middle of the classroom with an extra seat right next to her. She kept looking around the room, and Richard knew she was looking for him. When her eyes set on his, he looked away and sat in the front row with a girl who he remembered goes by the name Emma.

"Uhm, hi?" Emma greeted when seeing Richard sit right next to her. She pushed her shoulder length blond hair behind her ear. "You do know Rachel's on the other side of the room, right?"

"Rachel?" Richard pretended not to know her as he took his books out for the day. "Not sure who that is."

"Uh, okay then?" Emma just shook her head before going back to setting up a new page for notes.

* * *

"Put your things down," Garfield yelled as he walked into Richard's house the next day. "Day Three; you're not going to college today."

"What? No, I want to go to college today!" Richard whined. "First you make me not talk to Rachel, then you make me not sit next to her and now you're not making me look at her?"

"Aw," Garfield sang before grabbing a textbook from his coffee table and almost hit him on the head, but was able to get Richard to wince. "Shut up!"

* * *

"What kind of plain is this?" Richard yelled as Garfield moon walked into Richard's living room one Friday night. "I have talked with Rachel for **THREE DAYS**!"

"Yeah, but I haven't talked to her in three days either," Garfield added as the two men sat down on his black circle couch. Garfield reached for the remote, turning on the television as he tried to pay attention to _Adventure Time with Finn and Jake _but Richard kept screaming at him more.

"But you're not the one who's in love with her!" Richard grabbed the remote out of Garfield's hand and turned off the television.

"Whatever," Garfield simply rolled his eyes and lay down on the huge couch. "When Rachel calls, don't pick up."

"What?" Richard asked. "No, I'm going to pick up!" He was finally done with this stupid plan of his.

"No, you won't."

"Yes I will!"

"No, you won't."

"Yes I will!"

The phone then started to ring, interrupting the two men from arguing. They looked at the phone sitting on the coffee table and then looked at each other before both jolted from the bed but Richard grabbed the phone first.

"Rachel, I love you so, so, **SO **much!" Richard said as the greeting. Garfield cursed as he covered his face with both of his hands.

Garfield, because his hands were covering his face, didn't see the look on Richard's face. He slapped a hand over his eyes before taking a deep breath in and hanging the phone to Garfield.

"Sorry...it's your mom," Richard mumbled and Garfield started to crack up as he took the phone out of his hand.

Garfield tried to breathe through his laughs so he could talk to his mother. Finally he calmed down and put the phone on his ear. "Mommy, I love you so, so, so much!" Garfield cleared his throat before speaking to his mother again. "Yeah, Mom?" He asked. Garfield threw two fingers up and crossed them over one another. "My cell? Oh, I left it at home since the battery was dead. Yes, Mother, I took my medication, don't worry. Why would I lie? Look, Mom, I got to go! Bye!" Garfield clicked the "end call" button and set it back down on the receiver.

"What's this?" Richard crossed his own two fingers and showed it to Garfield.

"My fingers, what else?" Garfield joked and Richard smacked his forehead.

"Sorry I asked!" Garfield laughed again. "See, Rachel didn't bother to call and it's all thanks to you!"

"Please, I know Rachel well enough to know what she's going to do," Garfield said, walking back and forth in front of the couch. "Right now, she's lying in bed, but she can't go to sleep. She's thinking about you only and what a huge idiot you are."

"That makes me feel great," Richard sarcastically said as he covered his face with his hands. Why did he agree to Garfield's plan in the first place?

* * *

Rachel threw the covers off her face. She was lying in bed, hoping to get some sleep, but she couldn't. The amethyst colored eyes woman couldn't get the one question out of her head that's been stuck for the past three days.

What's up with Richard?

Sighing, she got up and sat on her bed. What has gotten into Richard that not even he's talking to her? Could something have happened during work that got him pissed? No, that couldn't be it for Karen would have taken care of the problem in a matter of seconds. At home? No, no one lives with him in his huge mansion Bruce bought for Richard.

Then **WHAT** could be up with the black spiky haired midnight blue eyes round clear face rich man?

…

Did she just describe Richard?

Rachel groaned and lay back in bed. She couldn't believe she was missing him so much. Well, who could blame her? He was her best friend for almost eight years, and it wasn't right for all of a sudden he stopped talking to her. What if he just didn't want to be her best friend anymore? What if Garfield lied to Richard about her?

That's it, Rachel was going next door no matter what time it was and give Garfield a piece of her mind. She kicked off her blanket, got up and slipped her feet into her blue fuzzy slippers, straightened her baby blue shorts with white polka dots and her blue spaghetti strap shirt and made her way to her front door.

Her violet hair was a mess in the bun, but she didn't care. The only thing that was in her mind was when she saw Garfield she'd punch in right in the middle of his face. She even noticed for the past three days she didn't speak with Garfield either and he didn't bother to say hi to her either. Come into her life and then walk right out after crushing her? That wasn't going to happen.

Rachel walked to the front door, seeing the living room lights on so someone was awake. She knocked on the door and in seconds Larry came to open the door with a sandwich in his hand. Like uncle like nephew?

"Hey Rachel," Larry greeted before setting his sandwich down on the side table and dusted off his hands. "How can I help you?"

"Is Garfield home?" Rachel asked, crossed her arms over her chest and leaning her weight on one leg.

"Actually, no," Larry raised an eyebrow. "He's hanging at Richard's house. Would you like to come in and wait for him?"

"Please and thank you," Rachel said as she walked around Larry and went straight up to his room.

"Wait, Rachel, I don't think-" Larry tried to stop Rachel from going to Garfield's room, but she ran so fast upstairs he didn't bother to stop her anymore. Instead, he shrugged, grabbed his sandwich and went back to eating it.

Rachel opened the door and closed it right behind her. When Garfield got home, she was going to smack him first then tackle him to the ground and whatever next that comes to her mind when it happens she was then going to do to him.

She sighed, looking around at the room she was once in. Nothing had changed except for the bed which was a little messy right now. Rachel walked over and sat in it, covering her body with the blanket as she looked around again. She couldn't believe all the pictures, medals and trophies around the room. If he's such a soccer star, why did he stop?

Rachel looked on the lamp table where the picture of Garfield and Jessica was that haunted her dreams. Instead of taking the picture, she took the remote for the television and pressed the power button and it was on the news channel. Rachel didn't bother to change it for she thought maybe something would distract her from her thoughts at the moment, but boy was she wrong.

"And tonight, the Dragons win yet another game without their leader Garfield Logan," The newscast announced that kept repeating in Rachel's head.

Rachel set the remote down at her side before paying attention back to the news.

"It's still unknown why Garfield left the team for almost two years. No one knows where he is or the actual reason why he left. When asking the team or Coach, their answer is always the same. "We don't know why Garfield left, but we're positive it was a reasonable one.""

Rachel leaned closer to the television, not knowing if what she was hearing was true or not. She rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times before looking at the screen again. It was true; they were talking about the Garfield she knew for his picture of him raising his fist in the field came on the small screen on the back of the reporter's head.

"His fans only wish him great health, and also for him to come back for nothing's the same without him. The Dragons still win, but there's more excitement to the field when all the players are together."

The television then shut off and Rachel blanked out before reaching for the remote, but didn't grab it. She looked to her side and saw the remote wasn't there anymore. Someone cleared their throat behind her so she turned around and Garfield was standing there with the remote in his hand.

"May I ask why and what you're doing in my room once again?" Garfield asked, crossed his arms.

"Garfield, what the heck is going on with you?" Rachel asked, jumping up from the bed and staring at him. "I want answers and I want them now."

"No, you need sleep and you're going home," Garfield walked to the door and opened it. "Now, go."

"No," Rachel said, walking over and shutting it. "I'm not leaving until you give me answers."

"You don't need to know anything," Garfield opened the door again, but Rachel closed it.

"You know my entire life!" Rachel pressed her back against the door so it would be hard for Garfield to open it again. "I know nothing except that you're running after your wife! How fair is that?"

"Life isn't fair, Rachel!" Garfield yelled, feeling the anger inside of him grow once again. "If life was fair I wouldn't be standing here!"

Rachel sarcastically laughed."You're right; you would be a heartless soccer star because all you'd have is money!" She shook her hands out at him. "That's why Jessica ran away from you in the first place." Rachel jabbed a finger in Garfield's chest. "I bet you didn't pay attention to her! She could be carrying your child and you'd have no idea because you're too busy following your dreams."

"Do you see me following my dreams right now?" Garfield took a step towards Rachel. "What does Jessica have to do with any of this? I'm helping you, aren't I?"

"Helping me with what?" Rachel threw her hands up. "And what do you mean 'What does Jessica have to do with this'? That's the reason why you came to Jump City in the first place!"

"It's not!" Garfield corrected, grabbing Rachel's both arms. "I came here for you, Stupid. **YOU**!"

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Uncle Steele called saying there was a girl who needed to learn how to love life again!" Garfield let go of Rachel's arm and walked backwards a few steps, pointing out the window. "I wouldn't have ran across the country like I was out of my mind if it wasn't for you!" He raised his hands out to his sides with the palms facing up. "You've seen the news," Garfield pointed his fingers at himself. "People are **LOOKING** for me. There's probably a reward if someone finds me."

"Well then why don't go back to where you were hiding before and leave me and my life alone? Because obviously I'm not as important as your stupid **DREAM** that will never come true! I don't want your damn help anymore, understand?" Rachel asked before turning around and almost walking out of the door, but Garfield grabbed her arm and hugged her from the side and Rachel didn't move. She just couldn't hold in the tears anymore and the same was for Garfield.

* * *

Garfield was hidden underneath the covers of his bed. Last night couldn't stop repeating over and over again in his head. He didn't get any sleep last night. After spending almost six hours sitting on the window pane in the living room to watch Rachel's house, his mother finally sent him upstairs. But even lying in his bed with his eyes closed, he didn't fall asleep.

His cell phone started to ring, making Garfield push his arm from underneath the covers and grab it off the floor.

"What?" He asked, seeing the Caller I.D. flash Richard's name across.

"Hey to you too," Richard said. "What's wrong?"

"No sleep," Garfield answered. "Now, seriously, what?"

"It's Day Four." Richard grabbed his backpack and walked out of his house. "What am I supposed to do today?"

Garfield pushed the covers off his face and rubbed his eyes with his free hand. He took a moment to think, and finally it hit him. If he couldn't get inside Rachel's heart anymore, maybe it wasn't too late for Richard.

* * *

Rachel stood with a bunch of girls, talking about how the test they just took was probably the hardest they've ever taken. She then felt an arm on her shoulder that made her listening interrupted. She turned around and saw the man she's been thinking about for the past three days.

"Hey, Rachel."

Rachel turned to the girls and said she's catch them later. The girls nodded and waved goodbye before Rachel ran away.

"Wait, Rachel!"

"Don't 'Wait Rachel' me," Rachel said, smacking Richard's hand from her shoulder. "It's been three days and I don't know what's happened to you."

Richard jumped in front of Rachel so he'd keep her from walking away.

"When I really needed a friend, you weren't there for me!"

"When will this stop?" Richard yelled.

"When will what stop?" Rachel asked, leaning her weight on one leg and rested a hand on her hip.

"This whole friend thing!" Richard clarified. "When it's someone to talk to, it's Richard. When it's someone to cry to, it's Richard. When it's someone to love, it's someone else!" Rachel blinked a few times, having no idea what was going on. "When will you ever stop and love me?"

"I do love you," Rachel said.

"But not in the same way I want you to," Richard whispered the last part, having a confused look on Rachel's face appear. "Did you ever stop and think what would happen if you fell in love with me? I've been keeping watch on you all week, and the only thing you think of me is your doctor."

"Richard, you've been hanging around Garfield too much," Rachel said as she tried to walk around Richard, but he stepped in front of her.

"I haven't, it's you who haven't been thinking clear," Richard said. "Just think about what I said today, Rachel. Please?" Richard took Rachel's hand, squeezing it before letting it go and walk away, leaving Rachel standing there alone and thinking...

...what in Azar was going on in the world right now?

* * *

"Here, take this," Garfield stopped Richard in the middle of the sidewalk and handed him a blue box with a white ribbon on top.

"What's this?" Richard asked as he took the box.

"It's not for you, chill," Garfield said. "Give it to Rachel when you see her."

"But what's inside of it?" Richard asked as Garfield started to walk away.

"Don't worry about it," Garfield yelled over his shoulder. "Just make sure to say what you're supposed to say, but forget the dinner part."

"But Garfield!" Richard tried to get Garfield to walk back to him, but he was already long gone. Sighing, he just continued his way until he saw Rachel standing near the park. "Hey there, Pretty Lady!"

Rachel turned around, shocked on hearing Richard's voice saying a nickname. She couldn't believe at first it was him, but it was. Richard finally stood in front of her and kissed Rachel's cheek. At first Rachel froze for she had no idea what was going on.

"Here, this is for you," Richard handed her the present.

"What's this?" Rachel asked without thinking, knowing no one ever tells you what's inside a present.

"Open it and see," Richard simply said. "I'll meet you later; I have a meeting to attend." He winked at her before walking away.

Rachel watched at her best friend left, sticking with the huge smile on his face. First he was depressed, then he was angry and now he was suddenly happy? What was going on? Rachel walked into the park, sitting on the bench and opening the box. Inside was a simple blue dress she guessed that would probably reach her knees and it took Rachel by surprise even more. Underneath the dress was a card, and she took it out to read.

_Roses are red, Violets are blue  
maybe this new dress will look good on you  
buy a new pair of shoes  
and off to dinner for two_

Rachel looked away from the card, thinking about it before her eyes went back to the last line. _And off to dinner for two_. She turned the card over and there Richard wrote more.

_Please and thank you?  
Love Richard_

Rachel couldn't help but laugh. So that's what's been going on. He just wanted to find a way to ask her to dinner. Well, she wasn't going to give him an answer before doing something first.


	10. Rachel Finds Out

(AN:) Hey guys! Long time no chapter, huh? Well, don't worry for it's finally here so enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

Also, since it's midnight, I didn't bother rereading the chapter to find any mistakes so if you do, please ignore it, okay?**  
**

* * *

Richard walked right into his office after greeting all his workers. Karen was sitting right on top of his desk smiling wide with her clipboard up against her chest.

"And how can I help you today?" Richard asked, setting his briefcase down on the side of his desk, sat on his chair and turned on his computer.

"You," Karen said as she took a box from behind her clipboard, "Got mail."

"And?" Richard took the box Karen held out and set it aside before working on the computer.

"Oh, nothing," Karen said as she swung her legs up and down on the table. "It's just from…you know…Rachel."

Richard's fingers froze from typing for a minute before they jumped to the box and ripped it open. Karen only leaned back and enjoyed Richard's excitement.

When Richard was finally able to rip open the box, inside sat a red tie with a card on top of it. He took the card first and read the beautiful cursive handwriting in blue ink.

_To go with my new blue dress here's a red tie  
believe me, I won't lie  
looks like it's time to confess  
my final answer to dinner is yes_

Richard kept reading the small note over and over again, not believing what the small handwriting said to him. But, this was true and he was smiling so wide it was stuck to his face.

Karen smirked, hoping off his desk. "I'll leave you to your day dreams," she whispered into Richard's ear before walking out of the office.

"Rachel," Richard kept repeating as he held onto the card and looked outside his glass wall at the city. "Oh my gosh Rachel…Garfield," It hit Richard. He had to find that blue eyed man. Maybe at night when dinner was done, he'd go to Garfield's house real quick before heading home.

* * *

Rachel stood in front of her body mirror hanging on the back of her bedroom door. She didn't feel right anymore standing there in the dress Richard gave her. Why did she agree to this again?

Well, it was because this was Richard she was going with. She wasn't going with **ANY** guy; this was Richard. The Richard she knew for almost her whole entire life. The Richard who knew everything about her and it made her feel so much better.

Alright, forget how she was feeling. Rachel was going to go to dinner with Richard even if it was going to kill her.

Hopefully it doesn't kill her now that she thinks about it.

Rachel grabbed her shoulder bag from her bed, slipped on her heels and walked out the door. _The Ivy_ was about three blocks away so she would be able to walk without killing her feet. Hopefully Richard's already there so she didn't have to stand there looking like an idiot while waiting for her idiot to come along.

Rachel could even imagine it. Richard just stepping out of his car like the world was in his hands and Rachel would run up and choke him half to death until someone came and pulled her off him. Or even worse the cops come and send her off the jail.

The violet haired girl stopped dead in her tracks. Why did she suddenly dream about killing her best friend? She shook her head before continuing her way around the corner to the most popular place in the city on a Saturday night.

When she got across the street to the restaurant, Rachel was able to breathe better for Richard was leaning against his car with his hands in his pockets waiting for her.

That's why she tried her best to stop daydreaming for things happened the opposite for what she imagined. When Rachel was straight across from Richard on the other side of the street, he saw her and waved. Rachel waved back before checking both ways and then crossing the street to meet him.

"Hello, Beautiful," Richard greeted. He offered his hand and Rachel gladly took it. "Shall we?" She only could nod her head before being taken inside the restaurant.

Garfield stood behind Richard's car, watching his two best friends walk inside the building. He couldn't believe Richard made him watch and see if he did things right, and honestly he did so now he could finally go home. Garfield, as much as he loved snooping, didn't want to be there at the moment.

Why?

Before walking home, Garfield looked through one of the windows. Richard and Rachel already had a seat and were laughing.

That's why.

Richard got to have Garfield's girl. The blond only shook his head; he couldn't think about it anymore or else when the time was up, it would only hurt him more then it should.

* * *

When Garfield got home, he immediately went upstairs to his room and dropped face front on his bed. The imagines of Rachel and Richard out on a date together wouldn't leave his mind. And the stupid idea of having Richard give that dress to Rachel? **WHAT WAS HIS THINKING**?

Of course, then Rachel would get Richard a gift. Why was life being so complicated now out of all times? Why not when he was helping other people?

His cellphone started to ring, interrupting Garfield's moping. He didn't bother checking who was calling, instead he just pressed the green telephone button and answered, "Logan here."

"Garfield, where are you?" Jessica's voice came from the other end.

"Home where else would I be?" Garfield threw his pillow from underneath his head to over it, hiding in the darkness he somewhat created.

"You should be here remember?"

"Oh, right, I forgot."

"Something's bothering you, I can already tell."

Garfield sighed, taking the pillow off his head and placing it back underneath his head so he could stare up at the ceiling where he put up a poster of his soccer team. "What isn't wrong? Life is falling faster out of my hands than I thought."

"Garfield, you're going to have to give her up whether you like it or not. I know that's not what you want to hear, but it's the truth."

"I know." Garfield placed a hand on his forehead, feeling regret in everything he did already. "I just don't know what to do anymore. I mean, a date? What was I thinking?"

"I'll tell you," Jessica said, but it wasn't on the other end of the phone line. Garfield heard her voice, he knew, but when looking at his phone the conversation ended. He looked at his door and there she was, standing there in her pajamas smirking at him as she leaned on one leg and her arms were crossed. "You're going to watch a movie with me," She turned half way and behind her was a small purple shoulder bag.

"Jessica?" Garfield asked, sitting up in bed.

"And no, it's not going to have anything to do with soccer or love," Jessica ignored him and walked in his room. She closed the door before walking over to the other side of the bedroom, taking out a blanket from her bag, spreading it out on the floor and the sat down to pull all her D.V.D.'s out.

"That's impossible," Garfield hung upside down on his bed. "Every movie has love in it."

"Inception it is!" Jessica yelled, grabbing the sixth D.V.D. from her pile. "Besides, I can then rant to you about how hot Leonardo DiCaprio **STILL** is."

"Hooray," Garfield sarcastically said, sliding onto the floor with his pillow tight against his chest and both arms over it.

"Hey," Jessica took the disk out of the case and turned on the player so she could insert the movie. "Just enjoy this random movie night, okay? It'll probably be our last one," she whispered the last part, but Garfield was close enough to hear.

"And you say I'm the negative one," Garfield mumbled, having Jessica glare at him, but at least a laugh escaped his lips and the same thing went for Jessica.

Garfield lay on the blanket with the pillow underneath him as Jessica grabbed the remote and lay right next to him so she could rest her head on his arm. The two then enjoyed the moment together – Jessica hoped it would get his mind off of Rachel, and Garfield hoped the movie would do the same.

* * *

"Garfield!" Richard called when opening his bedroom door and he was asleep on the ground. Garfield bolted up, seeing over his bed that Richard was standing there. The blond rubbed his eyes as he looked at the digital alarm clock sitting on the lap table.

"Dude, what the heck is your problem?" Garfield got up from the floor and fixed his bottoms before walking to stand in front of the excited man. "It's midnight, how did you get in my house?"

"Rachel told me about the key underneath the flowers," Richard answered as his smile was still stuck on his face. "Anyways, I have tons of news to tell you!"

"Sh, not so loud," Garfield shushed, looking behind him. "Jessica's still sleeping."

"Jessica?" Richard asked. "She's here?"

"Yeah, we had a small movie night and then passed out as soon as it was done."

"Nice," Richard stood on his toes and saw, in fact, Jessica's back was facing him. "So should we go downstairs?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Garfield pushed him out of his bedroom and then closed it quietly behind him before following his best friend down the stairs and turned on the living room lights. "Alright, start talking."

"I just want to say that I love you," Richard placed a hand on Garfield's shoulder and he was a little creeped out at first.

"Thanks?" Garfield said it more as a question.

"Rachel gave me this new red tie," Richard used the other hand to show it to him. "All because you told me to give her the dress! And she was looking **AMAZING** in it you wouldn't believe. And she wrote her own poem!"

"As planned," Garfield said as he sat on the couch and Richard sat with him.

"You're seriously a miracle worker," Richard commented, pointing a finger in Garfield's chest. "Intelligent, brilliant!"

"Yeah, I know," Garfield placed both hands behind his head. "Since birth. Well, it was all because of you I..."

Garfield's eyes moved from Richard to the door and there standing was an angry Rachel still in her outfit from the dinner with her arms crossed and Garfield wanted to scream, but he didn't.

"Me?" Garfield asked, taking his eyes off of Rachel and back to Richard. "I didn't do anything. What did I do? Why are you even here? Richard go home!"

"What are you talking about?" Richard asked, not knowing about Rachel since his back was against the door.

"It's all because of you!" Garfield tired to convince Rachel, but he knew with her knowledge it wasn't going to happen. "It was your love, your feelings and such!"

"Are you saying you don't want to take the credit for any of this?" Richard's eyes rose from the amazement of Garfield's sudden mood.

The two kept arguing back and forth, shouting words trying to be louder than the other, but Richard finally lost his temper.

"Listen to me!" He screamed and Garfield shut his mouth. He threw his hands up in the air, not believing this idiot didn't even notice her in the back yet. "In reality, it's all thanks to you Rachel's finally in my heart. In my breath, my heartbeats, my thoughts..."

"My living room," Garfield added.

"My living room," Richard repeated, but then paused, looking at Garfield.

He lifted his head a little up, using his chin to point to the front door and Richard finally turned around, seeing Rachel still standing there with the same face expression as she did when coming inside the house. Garfield got up from the couch and ran to the living room, leaving Richard sitting there alone as he tired to say something, but didn't know what exactly.

Rachel stood there for a moment before stomping her foot on the ground and quickly running out of the house. Richard ran after her along with Garfield who grabbed the house keys from the kitchen counter and made sure he locked the house.

Rachel was going to head home, but instead she turned left, into the city night where there were still people hanging out on the streets and cars zooming by. Richard caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Wait, Rachel, listen to me."

Rachel screamed and turned around, having Richard's grasp let go. "Let go of me! What do you want?"

The people on the streets stopped their conversation and looked at the three standing in the middle of the sidewalk.

"I bet this was all fun, right?" Rachel asked, even though Richard motioned his hands for her to stop for a second, but she didn't bother. "I bet it was great breaking my heart! Fantastic, Richard, **FANTASTIC**!"

Rachel tried to walk away, but Richard said, "Just listen to me," which caused her to turn back pointing a finger at him. "No, you listen to me. You were my best friend Richard. I poured my heart out to you." She kept blinking too many times for her emotions were running wild inside. "And what did you do? You went and told," Rachel turned and waved her hands at Garfield, "**HIM** everything! And he who wants to play Lord thought if he couldn't love me then he would find someone else to take his place!"

Garfield didn't say anything; he kept standing there looking at Rachel. She didn't bother to ask what was wrong with him being quiet for she just continued.

"So he called you and said, "Richard, what you have with Rachel isn't friendship, it's love!" so that made your mind messed up and here we are!"

"That's not true, Rachel!" Richard screamed. "I do honestly love you!"

"No you don't!" Rachel threw her hands to the side of her head. "Honestly you have broken me! You hurt me."

Richard couldn't believe what was happening.

"I knew I had problems in my life before," Rachel turned to Garfield who was still keeping his mouth shut. "But at least I had a friend...but today even you took that away from me."

Rachel tried to get away from this scene, but Garfield finally moved and tried to grab Rachel. "Look Rachel."

"No!"

"Rachel, please..."

"_**I SAID NO**_!" Rachel screamed at the top of her lungs, bringing more attention. Garfield took his hands off her and backed away. She clapped her hands together and shook it in front of his face. "For the love of Azar, I don't want to hear anything anymore. Just leave me alone."

"Fine," Garfield whispered, turning to the side and Rachel finally was able to walk down the sidewalk.

He couldn't let this happen. The one thing that's been in his mind forever he wanted to say, and this had to be the time to say it. Garfield didn't want things to be like this, but he had no other choice. He walked to Richard and grabbed his wallet.

Richard tried to grab it back, but Garfield said, "Hold your stupid horses!" Richard dropped his hands and Garfield opened the wallet. Inside in one pocket was a paper folded four times. When Garfield reopened it, there were lists of meeting he had in Karen's handwriting and Garfield thought it was perfect enough.

"Rachel, I wish I could tell you how much I love you," Garfield screamed loud enough for Rachel to stop walking and turn, seeing Garfield with a wallet in one hand an paper in the other.

Richard tired to grab the paper out of his hands and see what he was doing, but Garfield moved it away from his reach. "Chill man!" He continued on with his words. "I love you very, very much."

Richard threw his hands to his forehead, having no idea what was going on, but it had Rachel's attention. Both Garfield and Richard didn't like the way Rachel already started to cry, but Garfield had to continue with this. He looked down on the paper and continued.

"When my eyes close instead of darkness I see you," Garfield said. "And when I open them, I just can't wait to see the real you. Whether you're hurt, sad, angry, or just plain happy...I love all your emotions."

Rachel didn't know who was talking. Richard's words...or Garfield's heart. Garfield set the paper down by his side, not being able to look at it without getting distracted. He needed to get the words right for Rachel not to leave Richard.

"Call me crazy or call me insane...I call myself in love. A lot of people say they've loved or love someone, but they're all different because they don't have you. I can't forget you Rachel...I don't **WANT** to forget you. You're mine...and I'll love you forever...it's a promise I'm going to keep. I'm going to love you until the day I die and even after that."

Richard was just plain confused as Rachel was crying harder and Garfield was stalking with the pressure once again he was feeling. He couldn't take the quiet anymore so he ruined the moment. "Great diary entry Richard," He said, handing the paper and wallet back to Richard. "Try to add more to it though, I think you caught Rachel's attention." He patted Richard's shoulder before walking back home, leaving Richard and Rachel standing there.

Rachel shook her head at Richard and he ran a hand through his jet black hair. Rachel walked back towards Richard, giving him a tight hug before walking the same way Garfield did back home. Richard stood there for a moment, looking at the piece of paper Garfield was holding and no where did it say any of those things Garfield said.

When he knew Rachel was inside her house, Richard walked down the street, ignoring the citizens on his way. At least Garfield was still standing outside, his hand covering his mouth as he sat on the grass near the neighborhood where he lived.

"Garfield..." Richard whispered and Garfield jumped turning around and seeing him there. He quickly used the back of his hand to wipe the tears still falling out of his eyes before waving to Richard. The jet black haired man walked over and sat right next to him. "What you told Rachel; I didn't write any of that anywhere."

"I know, but if you really did keep a diary, you probably would have," Garfield tried to cover. He even added a smile to get Richard to be convinced. "So I said what was deep in your heart, so what? Girls like that mushy stuff, even Rachel. Look, it's nothing. You have work tomorrow, go home and sleep."

Richard nodded his head, sitting there for another moment before getting up and making his way home. Garfield let out a huge breath as soon as Richard was gone and the tears resumed falling out of his eyes.

What did he do?

And most importantly...

what now?


	11. Rachel's Decision

(AN:) Sorry for not updating! Gosh I have so many excuses, but that's not important right now! Let's see how this chapter turns out to be!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, or Kal Ho Naa Ho. I only own Keyon.**

* * *

Rachel stood at the beach right where the ocean would splash onto her feet. The only thing she had on was the blue dress. Her heels and shoulder bag were thrown behind her on the sand in anger. She couldn't believe all that had happened that night. She knew the feeling she had was something bad, and look what happened. Well, it wasn't really bad, it just took Rachel by a huge surprise.

I mean, her best friend loving her? What type of novel did her life get stuck into? It wasn't bad enough that she let her heart's guard down that two people were able to get in, but she didn't know how to build the wall she had for so many years back up.

Getting so lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear someone coming up behind her with only sadness in his eyes. It wasn't like someone could be quiet while walking on sand, but looks like it was possible today.

The wind was blowing so hard Rachel's hair was flying towards the right alone with the bottom of her dress and a necklace with a silver key on it. Seeing it flying out of underneath her dress scared Rachel, so she grabbed it as fast as she could. As Rachel held onto it, she looked down and memories flashed into her mind.

But the memories were interrupted when someone came up behind her, placing a blue and white varsity wind breaker jacket on her.

"You know it's against the rules to be out on the beach at night, right?"

Rachel checked the left side of the jacket and in white cursive was **HIS** name on it. Well, she knew it was him as soon as she heard his voice, but she still wanted to check. She wanted to keep this jacket forever.

"So what are you doing here?" Rachel asked, turning her gaze back to the ocean.

"You know clearly why I'm here."

"So you can cheat on your wife with me and end up breaking my heart?"

Garfield walked around to stand in front of Rachel, showing her his beat red eyes that were still visible in the dark.

"If there's someone breaking someone's heart it's you breaking mines,"

He said it with so much hurt and pain that Rachel felt every bit of it. And honestly she felt like crying at that spot with him, but she had to show him she was stronger than that.

"And how am I breaking your heart?" Rachel asked, crossing her arms and glaring.

"Richard," Garfield spat out and that broke Rachel's strength.

"What about him?" She shook, but was able to get her question clear.

"What do you **MEAN** "What about him"?" Garfield repeated, making sure he emphasized "mean."

"How is Richard breaking your heart?" Rachel clarified. Garfield cursed underneath his breath and threw his hands up in the air, walking around before throwing his hands into his hair. "I don't get it!"

"Rachel, why don't you understand?" Garfield asked, standing in front of her again with his hands still in his hair. "Richard **LOVES** you even though he knows you love me."

"I don't love you," Rachel corrected, crossing her arms and turning to the side.

"Oh is that so?" Garfield asked, standing until he was a few inches away from her face. "Then why is your heart beating so fast right now?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Rachel lied, turning her head to not look at him, but Garfield moved it back.

In another minute Rachel felt her eyes close up because Garfield's lips were on hers. She pressed back, waiting for this moment since forever, but her eyes bolted open and she threw Garfield off her.

"**HA!** That **PROVES** you love me!" Garfield screamed, when getting his balance back to normal.

"How does that prove anything?" Rachel screamed back, throwing her hands out to her side. "You **KISSED** me; big freaking whoop!"

"You kissed me back before throwing me away," Garfield said. "And I heard a moan."

"You did not."

"I did to."

"Look, Garfield, as much as I would **LOVE** standing here arguing with you, I have to go home for I have school tomorrow," Rachel stopped herself from fighting and walked to her things, but Garfield ran after her and held onto her arm.

"Just hear me out," Garfield said as he grabbed onto her arm. Rachel tried to move her shoulder so she could grab her stuff, but Garfield just held onto her other shoulder.

"Alright, fine," Rachel sighed, turning around to look at Garfield again. "What now?"

"Your parents' love was strong, but themselves were weak people," Garfield started and Rachel felt like smacking him. How dare he start a conversation about her parents like that? But instead she continued to hear Garfield's words. "They didn't think what would happen to you after they left."

"Oh boo hoo," Rachel interrupted, picking up her bag and throwing it over her shoulder. "Life isn't fair."

"But Richard isn't weak, Rachel," Garfield ignored Rachel and continued with what he wanted to say. "He loves you so much, I can't even explain."

Rachel sarcastically laughed before saying, "I can't believe it's easy for you to say my parents were weak. You never met them before so how would you know anything." She grabbed her heels into her hands, not bothering to put them on yet. "And Richard? He asked for your help to learn about his stupid love."

"But what's wrong with asking for help?" Richard asked and Rachel honestly had no idea how to respond.

What she said sounded so much better in her head...

"He knows you love someone else, but he's still hadn't given up on admitting he loves you more than a best friend."

Rachel felt the tears forming in her eyes again and she let out a deep breath.

"I don't know about you, but I call that strength."

Rachel pushed a lump of hair behind her ear, before seeing Garfield standing near her face again.

"Look, if you deny Richard's love today, I'll call it a girl's decision," Garfield placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder. "And tomorrow or some other day when you look back, it'll only be regret."

"Garfield," Rachel whispered, but Garfield shook his head.

"Think about it, Rachel," Garfield said, not wanting to hear Rachel's words anymore. "I don't want to hear anymore excuses."

Rachel looked at Garfield before wrapping her arms around his neck into a hug, and Garfield wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her as close as he could.

* * *

The next morning, Richard was sitting in his office chair, looking into deep space. There wasn't anything he could do today, because anything reminded him of the mistake he made yesterday. Why did he ever agree to Garfield's help? He didn't know anymore. Maybe it was better if he just died alone, for it was better then dealing with all this drama.

That's probably why Bruce never bothered to care about love, only his work. Next time he would make sure to listen to when his father mentioned anything.

Karen didn't bother to come in today either. She knew what happened, and her jokes wouldn't help today. She decide it was better that Richard was left on his own.

Richard was going to call it a day, but his office phone started to ring. He never picked any of his calls up today, just forward them to Karen, but he decided maybe this one he should pick up so he could show his father he did some kind of work today.

"Hello?" He simply greeted into the phone.

"Hey, Richard."

"Rachel?" Richard asked, sitting straight up in his chair as he was slumping before. He was going to start a conversation like always, but then the flashbacks from yesterday stopped him. "Hi."

"Are you busy right now?" Rachel asked, getting straight to the point.

"Not really," Richard rubbed a hand behind his neck. "I'm playing the lazy card today."

"Well, would you mind meeting me tonight somewhere?" Rachel leaned against the wall of the phone booth she was calling from as Garfield was waiting outside. "I want to talk to you."

"Yeah, just name the place and time."

"How about the park at 8?" Rachel suggested, seeing Garfield holding up eight fingers at her.

"Yeah, that would be great. I'll see you then," Richard said before setting the phone down back on the set.

Rachel sighed as she put the phone back and walked out of the booth. She linked arms with Garfield and the two walked down the sidewalk. "There, you happy?"

"More than happy, excited," Garfield answered, taking a deep breath in and letting it out. "Why didn't you think of this before?"

"Shut up and help me pick an outfit," Rachel said as she puled him into a store.

* * *

Rachel stood in front of her bedroom mirror once again at 7:30. Garfield choice a short, black, ruffled, strapless dress with rhinestones on the heart shaped top and a white bow underneath her breasts that went around the dress.

She stuck with her black heels from the dinner date, and her hair was tied up with a black bow. As for jewelery, she tried wearing silver hoops, but that was it. She didn't bother grabbing her shoulder bag, for she felt too attached to it, so she left it in her closet.

Rachel walked out of her bedroom, and downstairs where Garfield was standing at the end of her staircase with his arms crossed over his chest. Sitting in her living room was the rest of Garfield's family, all smiling up at her.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked, slowly walking down the stairs as she felt a smile on her face grow along with Garfield's smile.

"What am I not doing here?" Garfield asked, letting out a hand and Rachel took it as she walked the last two stairs and stood in front of him once again.

"That's a good question," Rachel said with a light laugh.

"Look, Rachel..." Garfield wanted to say.

"Yeah?" Rachel asked.

Garfield wanted to tell her something, but he couldn't find the words to escape his mouth. Instead, he lifted his eyes up from the floor and looked straight into Rachel's eyes, and something flashed into his mind.

_"Rachel beautiful violet colored hair."_

_"Does she ever tie it up?" Garfield randomly asked._

_Richard shook his head and said, "Only when we go to the pool or on a humid day, but I love it better when it's down."_

Garfield shook his head before reaching a hand behind Rachel's hair and taking the bow out. Her hair slowly fell down to her shoulders and he fixed one side to go behind her ear as he left the other side over her other ear.

Garfield held onto the clip as his mother came up and gave Rachel a hug.

"Oh, good luck, Dear!" Rita said as she gave Rachel a tight hug.

"Thanks Rita," Rachel laughed as Rita let her go and Steele came up and took both her hands.

"If only your mother could see what a beautiful woman you've become," Steele commented as he squeezed her hands.

"Don't start crying on me now," Rachel said, kissing Steele on his cheek.

"Knock him dead, woman!" Larry screamed, punching a fist in the air.

"You know I'll do more," Rachel winked, before moving onto Steve who was smiling too.

"Well, I'm not really good at these kinds of things, but just have fun and good luck, alright?" Steve asked, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Great try," Rachel said before giving Steve and hug and meeting Garfield back at her front door. "Can I leave now?"

"Yeah," Garfield choked on his tears, but was able to get them to stay in his eyes. He opened the door for Rachel. "I'll see you later?"

Rachel nodded her head before walking outside into the black limo waiting for her outside her house.

In a short while, she made it to the park because the limo took the long way. She thought maybe Richard needed more time to set up whatever he wanted to do, so the driver stalled time.

But she didn't want the car to park – Rachel wanted it to keep driving, well, forever. She couldn't explain the nervousness she was feeling at that moment when seeing Richard's back. But she had to face him, so she got out of the car when the door opened and stood up straight.

As soon as she stopped walking, she didn't have to say anything for Richard to turn around. When he did, he was holding a bouquet of roses, and a small box on one hand.

Richard walked three full steps, getting close to Rachel, but not too close.

"These are the flowers I wanted to give you the other day," Richard said, looking down at the roses, "But you were so excited about wanting to tell Garfield your true feelings, I didn't get the chance."

Rachel looked down, feeling guilt about the way she acted before when she thought she was **SO** in love.

"I know you don't have the same type of love for me that I do for you, but I have a feeling maybe one day you will."

Rachel's eyes lifted up on their own so amethyst could meet midnight blue. She couldn't believe how quickly this conversation was heading.

"And I want you to know is that I'll wait forever for that day, because I know it will come."

Richard, why can't you stick with romantic novels?

"But for today, right now, could you believe and trust my love for you?" Richard asked as he slowly knelt down on one knee. "Will you marry me, Rachel Roth?"

* * *

Garfield walked back and forth in his own living room as him and his family were back in their own house. His cellphone was sitting in his hand, waiting to ring. The entire family was waiting for a call to come; even Karen, Victor and Keyon arrived for they wanted to know what was going to happen.

"How long does it take?" Victor couldn't stand sitting anymore and started walking back and forth with Garfield. "It feels like a week went by."

"Dude, don't rush the little kid," Garfield commented. "It took me forever to train Richard for this day."

Victor was about to say something else, but Garfield's cellphone started to ring, scaring everyone up from their seats. Garfield quickly answered his phone, hearing Richard from the other side of the line.

"Yeah, Richard?" He asked, wanting him to get straight to what they all wanted to hear. "Yeah? Oh, alright then. I'll see you tomorrow then."

Garfield ended the call and turned around, seeing his mother standing there was a worried look on her face. He waved her off, keeping a serious face, but he couldn't do it anymore since he had to scream, "**SHE SAID YES!**"

Everyone in the room jumped up and started hugging one another, screaming and talking. Garfield had to pinch himself to believe this was all happening.

You could say he was half happy and half sad. This was both a happy night and a horrible night. He finally agreed he couldn't agree on one thing, for there was so many emotions running inside of him.

"Everyone, I need a hug!" Garfield screamed at the top of his lungs before he started thinking about something else, and everyone in the room agreed. Garfield picked up Keyon in his arms as the others hugged around him. The 10-year-old lay his head on Garfield's shoulder as his mom walked in front of him, seeing the tears that finally escaped run down his cheeks.

Rita shook her head as she wiped Garfield's tears before anyone saw.

Richard better take good care of her.


	12. Meet Roy! Jessica's Husband?

(AN:) **I just want to say something before you guys read on. **There was a question on one of the reviews asked by **Gfjd**. This person asked "**It's a BBxRae or not?**"

Well, like I said in the beginning chapter, it's half yes and half no. This whole story is a huge love triangle between Beast Boy, Raven, and Robin.

It started off as Raven and Robin, but then Beast Boy entered the story so it became Beast Boy and Raven. But then Beast Boy lied to Raven about his "wife" so now the story revolves around Raven and Robin, but there are hints of Raven and Beast Boy since they still love each other.

There's nothing wrong about loving more than one person, you just need to choose whom your final man will be, and Raven choose Robin since Beast Boy's "married" to Scarlett.

Alright, now that's out of the way, you can now continue on with the story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, Don't Trust Me By 30h!3, Introducing Me by Nick Jonas, Turn Off the Lights by Dave Days, or Kal Ho Naa Ho.**

* * *

When Richard called his father to let him know the great news, Bruce himself raced down to Jump City, confronting Richard and his fiancée. It was true – both Richard and Rachel were getting married. In great excitement, Bruce wanted to throw the biggest engagement party ever. Garfield's family tried talking him out of it, knowing something like that wasn't necessary, but Bruce didn't listen to anyone.

So here they all were – Garfield's family, Richard's coworkers, Rachel's and Richard's classmates, and almost everyone Bruce knew together to celebrate the engagement. Even Jessica was here, and she tried to say as close to Garfield as she could.

The only person who wasn't smiling out of everyone there was Garfield, even though he was the one who wanted Richard and Rachel to be together. Standing in the middle of the huge hall looking at everything decorated in colors of blue, purple, black and red hurt. It should have been purple, blue and green, but whatever.

"Hey, Man," Richard greeted when walking up to the day dreamer, patting him on his shoulder. "Where's Jessica?"

"She's…somewhere," Garfield said, looking around the room and seeing her with Rita. Great, they were probably talking something about his health or such like always.

"Well, anyways, how you feeling knowing your two best friends are getting married?" Richard then asked, walking around Garfield.

"Honestly; I want to kill you," Garfield said and Richard stopped, but then saw Garfield pulled out two fingers crossed over one another. "Just kidding."

"You had me there," Richard shook a finger at Garfield and he threw both his hands up as he laughed. "I can't believe this day is finally here. I mean, look at her Garfield, she's beautiful. I just love her so much."

"I love her too," Garfield said. Richard looked at him and he laughed as he showed the jet black haired man his two fingers crossed over one another. "Kidding again!"

"God, I can't believe I always fall for it," Richard said, shoving his best friend.

"Well, that's the point," Garfield said, bringing his hands back down to cross over his chest. "This party's dying, how about a song?"

"Sorry, I don't sing," Richard started walking backwards to the crowd.

"Well, you don't, but I do," Garfield said before walking over to the DJ booth. He grabbed the microphone sitting on top, tapped a finger to check the volume before talking into it. "**HELLO!**" His voice echoed through the entire place, grabbing the attention of all the guests. "Whoa, this is good."

"Just get on with it!" Rachel yelled, having others clap in agreement.

Garfield stuck his tongue out at her before continuing with his small speech.

"Well, I'm sure we all know why we're here today…to celebrate Richard and Rachel **FINALLY** getting together! I mean, come on, am I the only one who thought it was never going to come?"

Rachel blushed, moving her eyes to the ground as Richard threw a hand to cover his eyes as the two heard people around them cheer and clap.

"And at every party, there has to be entertainment. And since I don't think anything's going to come soon, I decided to be the one to provide the music. Anyone think otherwise?"

The guests cheered and clapped again as Garfield laughed before whispering something in the DJ's ear. He nodded his head and pulled a guitar out from behind his booth and walked around, bringing a chair to sit on top of and lay the guitar in his lap.

"This is for you, Rachel," Garfield looked straight at the eyes that made their way up to look at his. "Oh, and you too Richard…you know, just to be nice," Garfield winked after saying the last comment before clearing his throat.

The DJ started strumming his fingers against the guitar, playing a soft, sooth melody as Garfield taped his foot against the rhythm.

"_I-I'm good at wasting time." _Garfield started to sing as he rubbed the back of his head. "_I think lyrics need to rhyme," _He shrugged, "_and you're not asking," _Garfield pointed to his upper lip, "_but I'm trying grow a mustache."_

Some people laughed as Garfield walked in a circle.

"_I eat cheese_," He shook both his hands, "_but only on pizza, please and sometimes_," He pointed a finger in the air, "_on a homemade quesadilla otherwis_e," Garfield pinched his nose. "_It smells like feet to me_."

"_And I, I really like it when the moon looks like a toenail." _Garfield stood next to Rachel and wiggled his eyebrows at her. "_And I love you when you say my na-a-ame."_

He then walked away from her and she rolled her eyes, but couldn't help and smile.

"_So, If you wanna know, here it goes, gonna tell you there's a part of me that shows if we're close gonna let you see everything, but remember that you asked for it. I'm trying to do my best, to impress, but it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest. But you wanna hear what lives in my brain, and my heart, well you asked for it. For your perusing at times confusing, slightly amusing; introducing me!"_

_Do-do do-do-do-do-do_

_Do-do do-do-do-do-do_

_La-da-da-da la-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da_

"_I never trust a dog to watch my food," _Garfield shook his head, "_And I like to use the word," _He used air quotes when saying,_ "dude" as a noun or an adverb or an adjective." _Garfield shrugged before sticking his hands in his pockets and taking giant footsteps around the room. "_And I, I've never really been into cars...I like really cool guitars and," _He posed with one arm in the air,_ "superheroes! And checks with lots of zeros on them. I love the sound of violins and making someone smi-i-ile!"_

Garfield jumped to the middle of Rita and Steve as he rocked side to side between his mother and his father.

"_If you wanna know, here it goes, gonna tell you this. A part of me that shows if we're close gonna let you sees everything, but remembers that you asked for it." _Garfield took a finger at Rita and ran over to Larry and Steele.

He rested one arm around Steele's shoulder and the other around Larry's.

"_I'm trying to do my best to impress, but it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest." _Larry and Steele nodded before Garfield jumped to Karen, Victor and Keyon.

The blond picked Keyon up, rubbing his small bald head before spinning around with the young boy.

"_But you wanna hear what lives in my brain, my heart, well you asked for it. For your perusing at times confusing, possibly amusing; introducing me!"_

He dropped Keyon back down with his parents before getting another idea and disappearing in the crowd.

No one had any idea where he went until they heard a shriek from one side of the room, and saw it was Rachel who screamed.

Garfield jumped up from behind Rachel, scaring her. He played his hands on her shoulders, bringing her head closer to his so he could yell in her ear. _"Well, you probably know more than you ever wanted to so be careful when you ask next ti-i-i-ime."_

He hopped away from Rachel, leaving her standing there with an angry face as she crossed her arms and leaned her weight on one leg. Richard just hugged her from her side laughing, and then Rachel changed her frown to a smile too.

As Garfield walked back to the middle of the floor, he snapped his fingers and moved side to side._ "So, if you wanna know, here it goes, gonna tell you this. A part of me that shows if we're close gonna let you sees everything, but remembers that you asked for it."_

He turned around to face the crowd, walking backwards and had his arms out towards his side.

"_I'm trying do my best to impress, but it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest, but you wanna hear what lives in my brain, my heart, well you asked for it. For your perusing, at times confusing, hopefully amusing; introducing me!"_

_Do-do do-do-do-do-do_

_Do-do do-do-do-do-do_

Garfield stood in front of Rachel and Richard, bowing in front of the two. _"Introducing me."_

The crowd cheered and clapped as they congratulated Garfield on his song. He bowed for the entire room before having Richard and Rachel come up and both give him a hug. Garfield winked at Rachel again before giving her hug, and Rachel tried her best to not have the blush appear on her cheeks that she felt was coming.

"Now, how about we party free style?" Garfield screamed and he heard a positive answer. Giving a thumb up to the DJ, he ran back to his booth and played a favorite song everyone knew.

Richard stood right at Rachel's side, whispering something loud enough for everyone to hear with the microphone he now had attached to his hear and snaked down to his mouth.

"_Black dress, with the tights underneath," Richard_ sang that surprised Rachel with yet another song. _"I've got the breath of,_" He moved closer to Rachel's ear, _"a last cigarette on my teeth."_ He jumped to Rachel's other side, "_And she's an actress, but she ain't got no need. She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east."_

Garfield took Rachel's hand, pulling her towards his body once again. He put his mouth close to Rachel's cheek and she **KNEW** she was blushing hard this time. _"T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks. While my tongue is on the inside of some other girl's teeth." _Rachel gasped, pushing Garfield away, but he only brought her close again._ "T-tell your boyfriend," _He motioned his head at Richard standing near the two crossing his arms and smirking at them,_ "if he says he's got beef, that I'm a vegetarian, and I ain't fucking scared of him."_

Rachel laughed, pushing Garfield away and making sure to quickly walk away so Garfield wouldn't pull her back in. Instead, the two best friends stood next to each other with one hand on their chest and the other point to Rachel as she walked away.

_She wants to touch me whoa-oh.  
She wants to love me whoa-oh.  
She'll never leave me whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, oh.  
Don't trust a hoe.  
Never trust a hoe.  
Won't trust a hoe  
Cause a hoe won't trust me._

"Everybody now!" Garfield screamed to the entire place and people listened and started dancing around with their friends and families.

_She wants to touch me whoa-oh.  
She wants to love me whoa-oh.  
She'll never leave me whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, oh.  
Don't trust a hoe.  
Never trust a hoe.  
Won't trust hoe  
Cause a hoe won't trust me._

Garfield was about to start the next verse, but he felt something heavy inside of his body. Without thinking, he dropped to his knees on his own, and the pain shot up from his legs to his chest on the right side where his heart is. Garfield was about to fall face flat on the ground, but he used his hands to stop his face from coming in contact with the cold floor.

The blond panicked - he had no idea what was going on. Garfield tried to look up, but his vision started to faint and return then faint and return again. His breathing shortened, and he was getting less and less air inside of his body. That's when Garfield panicked even more. The music and people dancing around paused, so all he could see were big blurs running around the room. He felt sweat on his forehead, but couldn't move his hands to wipe it away.

Garfield scanned the room and saw Rita talking with Bruce, Steve with Larry and Steele, Rachel with Richard and Karen chasing after Keyon and Victor. Everyone was so into the song, they didn't bother checking around the room.

Garfield finally forced himself up from the ground. Even though the pain spread all over his body, he had to find somewhere to relax himself. Slowly by slowly, he picked up his feet and walked towards the back of the hall where there were rooms.

When getting to the first room he saw opened, Garfield dropped to the floor, feeling as hot as ever and extremely tired. He tried reaching for his cell phone from his pant pocket, but his hands wouldn't move from his chest and the ground. So instead, he just stayed on the ground, trying to control his heart back to normal, but since he was under so much panic, he had no idea what to do.

Rita and Steve then came into the back rooms. Steve had his cell phone against his ear as all he could hear was the ring. They both noticed their son was missing so they tried looking and calling for him, but there was no answer. The trustworthy parents told everyone not to panic as they tried to search for him. The first thing Steve did was call Garfield's cell phone and Rita heard his ringtone, _Turn off the Lights by Dave Days, _play somewhere towards the back.

"Any sign of him?" Steve asked as he looking down at his phone to call again.

"No, but the music's starting to get louder," Rita said, running towards a door and she pressed her ear against it. When Steve placed the phone back on his ear, Rita heard the ringtone coming from inside so she opened the door and screamed when seeing her son lying on the floor.

"**GARFIELD**!" Rita screamed, running to him as Steve quickly called 9-1-1.

* * *

Garfield still couldn't hear anything, but his vision came fully back. All he saw was Rita holding onto his hand on one side as Steve was on the other holding the stretcher Garfield was lying on. He was attached to an oxygen mask, trying his best to breathe normally again, but it wasn't working. Garfield gave up and laid his head back against the pillow and his eyes started to slowly close.

Soon Garfield was rushed into a room, and Rita and Steve weren't able to follow anymore. Painfully, they had to let go as they watched their son roll away from them. Steve walked over to Rita and held her close as she started to softly cry to herself, watching Garfield, doctors and nurses run after him.

All the two could hear was Garfield's heart monitor beat faster than ever.

* * *

"Mr. Logan, you do understand that another episode like this could result in..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Garfield answered the doctor before he finished his sentence. He was fully awake and back to normal, except in a hospital uniform instead of his body outfit. Rita and Steve were on his right side sitting in chairs.

"Garfield," Rita said, placing a hand on Garfield's shoulder and the blue eyed man turned to look at her. "Let's call Jessica."

"I'm better now, Mom, what's the point?" Garfield asked.

"The point is that she can run some tests and tell us how to prevent this ever happening again," Steve answered for Rita and she just nodded her head in agreement.

"The only way of avoiding this is to not throw another party," Garfield said, "And that's not going to happen because life is all about partying."

"It's also living life to the fullest and safest," Garfield's doctor added. "Don't worry, Mr. and Mrs. Dayton, I already paged Jessica."

"Please tell me you're kidding," Garfield said. "It's her wedding anniversary today, why bother her?"

"Because it's you and she always told me to page her no matter what when having to deal with you," The old man said before walking away from the room, leaving Garfield, Steve and Rita together.

* * *

Jessica heard her pager ring, so she reached into her green shoulder bag and pulled out the small gray device. The brunette wasn't able to even look at the I.D. for someone yanked it out of her hand.

"No cell phone or pagers today, you promised, Jessica!"

"But it's an emergency!" Jessica yelled, grabbing the pager out of the man who took it out of her hand, but he only moved away.

"You're not the only doctor at the hospital," he answered, placing her pager in his back butt pocket.

"Roy!"

"Jessica, it's always like this!" Roy ran a hand through his short orange hair. "You always end up leaving me now-a-days, so what's the point of coming out?"

"Alright, alright, you got me," Jessica said, taking Roy's hand and walking into a jewelry store. "Today, we'll spend the whole day together, and I'll spend **ALL** of your money on things I'll never end up using after once or twice."

"Like I've ever stopped you before," Roy joked, having the two laugh.

"No, no, Richard, this is too much," Rachel said as she looked at herself into the mirror wearing a necklace. The silver chain had a black raven on it with a blue diamond as its eye. She loved it at first, but when seeing the price, she backed out of it.

"Oh come on, Rachel! It's so beautiful!" Richard yelled. "And what's even more beautiful is that," He took a small plastic square card out of his pocket, "Dad's paying for it. Come on, it's so great on you!"

"Yes, its great...Karen."

Richard and Rachel's eye grew wide as they turned around and saw one of the woman worker's standing there with a clipboard open.

"Karen?" Rachel asked, repeating the name she thought she heard.

But Richard didn't give any answer. "Go look at the full body mirror; trust me you'll like it better!" Richard shooed Rachel away as he then had his hands turn into fists when looking back at the worker.

"Karen?" The worker asked, tilting her head to a side.

"Karen's dead!" Richard yelled, taking the paper of notes the woman had and crumbling it up in a ball. "It's a long story, don't ask," he threw the ball into the garbage before following where Rachel went. The woman just shrugged and went back behind the counter to help another set of couple.

Rachel walked to the body mirror, and the lady standing there moved half way so Rachel could look at herself also. Rachel's eyes were on the necklace before seeing who the woman was standing next to her.

It was Jessica...Garfield's wife.

Jessica was trying on a new set of gold hoops that matched with a gold chain necklace with a heart on it. She smiled to herself before walking away, but Rachel had to open her mouth to stop her.

"Hey...Jessica?"

The long haired brunette stopped walking and looked at Rachel with a question look. "Yes?"

"I'm Rachel."

"Rachel...?" Jessica asked, pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Garfield's best friend?"

"Oh, Rachel Roth!" Jessica said, with more excitement in her voice. "Yeah, now I remember. Sorry, I meet so many people a day."

"That's alright," Rachel said.

"Garfield talks so much about you," Jessica shook her head and smiled. "Sometimes he never stops talking at all. There's always something he has to say about you."

"I hope they're positive things," Rachel nervously laughed.

"Of course they are!" Jessica said before seeing a new person stand right next to Rachel. "Who's this?"

"Richard, my fiancé," Rachel said, taking Richard's arm in hers. "Richard, this is Jessica, Garfield's..." Rachel paused and it took Richard a second for it to click in his mind.

"Right! Nice to meet you," Richard said, placing his hand out for Jessica to shake and she did.

"So, you guys shopping?" Jessica asked, trying to make a small talk.

"Well, we're trying to. If only Rachel didn't find the prices on everything she likes," Richard said, having the three of them share a small laugh.

"Same here," Jessica sighed. "Today's my wedding anniversary, so my husband and I are trying to find something the other likes. I know it's weird, but that's how we do it."

"Oh, so that means Garfield's here too?" Rachel asked, remembering she hadn't seen or heard from him in a few days.

"Why would Garfield be here?" Jessica asked. Rachel and Richard looked at each other with a confused face as Jessica told them to wait right there and she ran off to find someone.

Richard and Rachel didn't say anything – instead Rachel took of the necklace and gave it back to one of the worker's. Richard smacked his forehead, knowing the only way he could buy Rachel something was to give her a surprise present.

Jessica came back in less than a minute holding someone's hand. "Rachel, Richard, meet Roy, my husband. Roy, this is Garfield's friends, Rachel and Richard."

Saying Rachel and Richard were surprised when seeing Roy was an understatement...

Richard and Roy shook hands as Rachel wasn't able to keep her eyes off Roy. Who the heck was this man and where was Garfield?

"Does that mean you had a second wedding?" Rachel asked.

"And you didn't invite me to the first one?" Roy joked, turning to Jessica and asked. "What the heck?"

"Roy, shut up you know she's kidding," Jessica laughed, but her laughter died when she didn't see Rachel even smile.

"Our love story is kind of funny when you think about it," Roy started talking, since no one else was. "We met because of Garfield and his crazy self. He's such a great guy; always full of life and never wants to see anyone unhappy in any way."

That time Rachel and Richard let out a small smile; that was the Garfield they both knew.

"We were both depressed with life, until Jessica met Garfield as one of her patient and I met him at the park. He started getting close to us and soon learned we were both great for each other, so he did his best to get us together and here we are."

Roy and Jessica were smiling too, until Roy let out a deep sigh.

"But today..." Roy's mood changed.

"Roy, no," Jessica tried to stop him, but Roy just ignored her.

"I can't believe all that happiness instead of Garfield is slowly dying out."

The smile dropped from Richard's and Rachel's face as they both stared at Roy, having no idea what he was talking about.

"Really, Jessica," Roy turned to his wife. "When I see Garfield..." Jessica looked at the two, seeing them with their mouth's half open since they had no idea what was happening or what was coming next. She had no idea how to stop Roy. She even placed a hand on his, but he still didn't stop talking. "I can't believe Garfield doesn't have much time left to live."

The two couple looked straight at Roy.

"But it's great to know he has his two best friends' right by his side in his last days."

Jessica froze.

"What?" Richard whispered.

Time stopped moving.

"Garfield's heart is weak, no one knows when it's going to just die out. We all pray every day for him to be with us another day, but who knows when God won't listen to us."

Rachel's heart stared beating fast.

"Roy, that's enough!" Jessica screamed, but it was too late.

Richard's credit card dropped out of his hand.

Rachel started to slowly walk backwards.

"_I can't believe Garfield doesn't have much time left to live."_

Those words kept repeating in her head. Tears started to form in her eyes even without noticing.

"_Garfield doesn't have much time left to live."_

Rachel turned around so she didn't have to face the three. Flashbacks of her past started to play in her head.

"_How about you stay inside and play video games or something," Rachel suggested. "Or better yet, go to college. You look like you're about the same age as me."_

_"I'm 19 and there's no point for me going to college," Garfield answered without thinking as he tried to reach for his ball again but Rachel stepped to the side._

That night when she first met Garfield now made perfect sense to her. He never knew how long he was going to live for, so he didn't bother spending money for his college education.

_"Look, one more thing, Rachel - just learn to be happy and love the things you have for someone else might not have what you do. And you who knows," Garfield stretch his arms out to his side. "Tomorrow may not come."_

Garfield never knew if his tomorrow was going to come or not, so he made the best of ever day...

_"It's still unknown why Garfield left the team for almost two years. No one knows where he is or the actual reason why he left. When asking the team or Coach, their answer is always the same. "We don't know why Garfield left, but we're positive it was a reasonable one.""_

Garfield wouldn't have been able to continue playing soccer with a weak heart...

_"Hey, why do you keep saying her name?" Richard asked._

_Garfield mentally smacked himself. "To get it stuck in your head! I'm already married."_

Richard slowly shook his head...he should have seen it. Garfield loved Rachel all this time. He being married to Jessica was just a huge lie. He was probably going to give that blue dress to Rachel on his own, but instead made Richard give it to her.

_"Life isn't fair, Rachel!" Garfield yelled, feeling the anger inside of him grow once again. "If life was fair I wouldn't be standing here!"_

Garfield was right; he would have been living his dream of playing soccer with his team.

"_Honestly; I want to kill you," Garfield said and Richard stopped, but then saw Garfield pulled out two fingers crossed over one another. "Just kidding."_

"_You had me there," Richard shook a finger at Garfield and he threw both his hands up as he laughed. "I can't believe this day is finally here. I mean, look at her Garfield, she's beautiful. I just love her so much."_

"_I love her too," Garfield said. Richard looked at him and he laughed as he showed the jet black haired man his two fingers crossed over one another. "Kidding again!"_

All the times he lied...he was actually telling the truth.

Rachel walked out of the mall, sitting on a bench right to the side of the building and covering her face with both her hands. She couldn't believe all this time Garfield was telling so many lies and she wasn't able to catch one! He was so perfect in keeping a straight face.

Richard slowly walked out of the entrance, seeing Rachel on the side crying to herself. He walked over and sat right next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Rachel jumped, and then tried to wipe all the tears off her face so Richard wouldn't see.

But he wasn't in that kind of mood today. Instead, he pushed Rachel up from the bench and shooed her away. Rachel only looked at him.

"Go," Richard whispered when seeing Rachel didn't know what was going on. "Go and be alone for a while."

"But Richard…" Rachel tried to say, but Richard only shook his head. He got up from the bench and walked away with his hands in his pockets. Rachel looked at the back of his head before walking the opposite way, hugging herself.

"Garfield?" Jessica called into her cell phone as Roy was standing right next to her, covering his mouth with a hand as his face when pale, finally understanding why Jessica didn't want him to talk about Garfield before. "They know…"

Garfield still lay in the hospital bed, now frozen with what Jessica told him.

"Jessica, I told you they were never supposed to find out!" Garfield smacked a fist on the bed.

"I know, but I forgot to tell Roy about it," Jessica said, holding onto Roy's arm. "We met them at the store and Roy was expressing his sorry and, well, you know the rest."

Garfield sighed, hanging up the phone call without another word. With all the strength he regained, Garfield threw the covers off him and got off the bed.

"Garfield, what are you doing?" Rita demanded to know when seeing Garfield changing into his regular clothes.

"Mom, I have to go," Garfield simply said as he pulled the I.V. wire out of his arm and pulled the patches off his chest.

"You can't and won't go anywhere!" Steve said, walking in.

"Guys, you know I love you so much, but right now I need you to get out of my way and let me do what I have to," Garfield said, pushing his parents out of his way and running out of the hospital.


	13. Finally Garfield Tells the Truth

(AN:) :[ Sigh, it hurts, but it has to be like this.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Kal Ho Naa Ho.**

* * *

Garfield walked out of the hospital, waving his hand in the air for a taxi to stop, but none did. They all just drove past him. After less than a minute, Garfield gave up and started running down the sidewalk. He knew things weren't going to end well with him once he got to his destination, but he had no other choice.

He already started feeling heavy, but Garfield just ignored what he felt and ran as fast as he could.

Rachel continued to walk towards the Pacific Ocean, hugging herself tight as the flashbacks continued to repeat over and over again in her head. She was fine at first, but when thinking about Garfield started everything all over again.

_"Rachel, I wish I could tell you how much I love you," Garfield screamed loud enough for Rachel to stop walking and turn, seeing Garfield with a wallet in one hand an paper in the other._

_Richard tired to grab the paper out of his hands and see what he was doing, but Garfield moved it away from his reach. "Chill man!" He continued on with his words. "I love you very, very much."_

Rachel couldn't believe what was happening. So she was right a few nights before. It was actually Garfield talking, not reading what Richard supposedly wrote.

Garfield looked at her cell phone and saw he's been running for almost ten minutes, and there was no sign of Richard or Rachel anywhere. The front of his green T-Shirt already gotten wet from sweat at his neckline and back, but he didn't bother to stop running. Since the two weren't shopping or anywhere, Garfield guessed they were probably home, so he decided to head to Richard's place first.

* * *

Garfield walked into the Grayson mansion, ignoring Bruce as he made his way upstairs and to the back deck. Richard was still standing near the edge railings, looking out at the city like the blond had guessed he would be doing.

Kind of like what Garfield was doing a few days before.

Richard turned around, hearing somewhere there and slammed a fist on the railing. Garfield fully understood how angry he was. "You lied to us," Richard said as soon as he tried to form words. "You love Rachel...you lied to me and the world."

Garfield already shook his head, placing his hands on his knees to he could catch his breath again and talk to Richard. It wasn't really working out, so he took a deep breath in and let it out, giving him a small chance to at least talk.

"Hey to you too, Dude," Garfield said. "Me? Oh, I'm great! What's wrong with my shirt? It's all sweat since I had to run about 45 miles to get to your house. You wouldn't believe how hard it is. Maybe I shouldn't have quit the gym...Do I want to sit down? No thanks, I think I'm going to have to go soon."

"Just stop, alright?" Richard turned around and placed a hand out with his palm facing Garfield. "That's enough with your stupid lies and games. Why didn't you tell me you loved Rachel?"

Garfield shook his head, "I don't love Rachel."

"Stop with the damn lies!" Richard crossed his middle finger over his pointer. "Doing this doesn't change the truth, Garfield!"

Garfield placed a hand where his heart is and turned to look at the side and not at Richard's little anger tantrum.

"The truth is," Richard pointed at Garfield, "You love Rachel," He pointed to the side, "Rachel loves you," and then threw his hands at his own chest, "So what was the point in bringing me to this love story?"

"Love stories are made with two hearts," Garfield said, placing his free hand on his hip to hopefully make his breathing easier. This wasn't good...if Jessica or any of the other doctors saw him like this; he was **NEVER **going to hear the end. "And if you're so fond of hearing truths, then I have another one for you."

Richard looked off to the side, closing his eyes and placing a hand on his forehead.

"Your wedding is tomorrow and I won't be alive once the month is over!" Garfield screamed as loud as he could. "I have only three weeks to live!"

Richard's hand dropped and he looked back at Garfield.

"I'll only be a memory," Garfield whispered, shaking his head as the tears in his eyes were falling, thinking about the thought of death. "And you'd be living life perfectly."

"I can take life," Richard interrupted Garfield's speech. "But it's a memory I can't stand!"

"Can't stand?" Garfield repeated. "How can you say you can't stand it? You're not strong then! You can't do anything, not even handle Rachel. That means you don't love her as much as I thought you do!"

"What do you know about my love for Rachel?" Richard screamed, taking a step towards Garfield who didn't move from his spot. "She's my everything! My heart, my breath, my life...!"

"Then why would you let your life go so easily?" Garfield asked and Richard looked to the side again.

He wished Garfield would just take the ring and take Rachel away from his life. But no, he had to be the cupid.

"Why don't you just simply understand?" Garfield placed a hand on Richard's shoulder. "If Rachel marries me, she'll get her heart broken and won't learn anything. If she marries you, she'll learn to love life and everything she has! I just need time," Garfield took his hands off Richard's shoulder and his hip. "And time I don't have!" He covered his face with both hands.

"Then what do you want me to do?" Richard whispered.

"You can't let Rachel go no matter what. I don't care if she cries forever. You are **NOT **going to let her go. Don't do it for you or for Rachel herself but for me! Do it as a dying man's last wish!"

Richard's heart sank when hearing those words together in the same sentence.

"Only you can fulfill my last wish Richard. You are not allowed to leave Rachel and that's final. **FINAL**!" Garfield screamed before walking away without hearing Richard's answer.

Richard only turned around to look at Garfield walking away, screaming after him, "If you were in my place, then what would you do?"

"I wish," Garfield actually laughed. "You don't know how bad I wish to be in your place." Garfield shook his head before walking around Bruce who appeared and walked out of the mansion.

"Wait, Garfield," Richard ran to the door, but it was too late. Garfield was long gone.

"You should go after him," Bruce said, pointing behind his shoulder.

"I should," Richard whispered, turning back to lay his arms on the railing. He saw Garfield run to the right, heading to the ocean where he was going to meet someone else. "But I won't. I know where he's going and I shouldn't be there with him."

"Are you going to listen to Garfield and stay together with Rachel?" Bruce asked as he walked up to stand next to his son.

"What else?" Richard turned to look at his dad. "I can't break a last wish." He looked back out to the city, "Especially since it's Garfield's."

* * *

Rachel walked to the beach, where there was an island across the middle of the ocean. On the island, there was a huge building in a shape of a T waiting for her. It was still in perfect shape after so many years, and it made Rachel feel a little better inside.

Her parents and she used to live in that building long ago. When she started to go to high school, they decided to move into a real house, but Rachel begged them not to tear the building down. Agreeing, they gave the only key to Rachel which she hid underneath any shirt she wore as a necklace.

Rachel untied he necklace and placed the key in a small key hole. It was underneath some sand, so she had to clear it out before placed the key inside and turning. A small rock path then appeared, and she took the key before jumping across the bridge.

She still heard Roy's and Garfield's voices in her head over and over again. Even though she pinched herself about twenty times, she still couldn't believe this was real. No one would have ever guessed Garfield was dying. With all that happiness inside of him? It wasn't possible.

But it was true, no matter how hard she didn't want it to be. Everything made more sense to her. She replayed all the events that happened in the past, and she couldn't believe why she didn't get it before.

Rachel finally made it to the building and used the keypad for the building to recognize her and then unlocked the doors with the same key she summoned the path with. With each passing second, she was desperate to get inside as fast as she could. The doors finally opened and she ran inside, passing everything and got to the elevator on the right side and punched the _roof_ button.

She walked to the edge of the roof and sat down, finally being able to breathe through all the tears that kept falling out of her eyes too fast. But when she took a deep breath in, it only made her start crying harder and all over again.

Garfield ran to the beach where Rachel stood before, not stopping for a breath. The rocks were just about to sink so Garfield took a deep breath in before running across the path right before they sank back into the ocean. The doors were still unlocked so Garfield raced inside and gasped at the sight of the huge place.

Sightseeing wasn't on his list right now. Garfield walked to the elevator in the main hall and pressed the _up_ button. When waiting for the elevator to come back down, Garfield was finally able to relax. He had **NO** idea what he was going to say when seeing Rachel. He wanted to keep this secret **FROM** her the entire time! But now this wasn't going to work. Garfield already knew they were both going to leave with tears in their eyes and all over their faces, but how else are they suppose to express their feelings?

The double doors opened, and Garfield took a deep breath in before stepping outside, and he was met with Rachel looking right at him. He would it scary how she knew he was coming up, but that was Rachel for you. Slowly, he made his way over to the other side of the roof, and Rachel did the same so she could meet him half way.

Tears were still rolling down her eyes when they finally met face to face. There were no words exchanged, just tears and feelings. Rachel placed a hand on Garfield's chest where his heart was and Garfield patted her hand with his as he smiled.

But Rachel shook her head at him, taking short breathes in as she tried to keep her tears from falling out of her eyes, but she couldn't help it. Learning the entire truth, seeing him in his weakest time, knowing what was going to happen in the future crushed everything Rachel built in the last few months.

"Y-You hate me so m-much…" Rachel began to say, but Garfield shook his head in denial. "Let me finish you loser." She lightly punched her hand against his chest and Garfield laughed. "You hate me so much that you would try to get someone to get my attention since you'll be gone?"

"T-That's not how it is," Garfield's voice shook, but he tried his best to keep it straight.

Rachel just gripped Garfield's shirt and shook him a little. "You'd know I wouldn't argue with anyone else the same I do with you so instead of hate you replaced it with love!"

Garfield placed both hands on the side of Rachel's face to cup and he shook his head, but Rachel wouldn't look at him.

"Why did you do it?" Rachel yelled, grabbing Garfield's shirt with both her hands and shaking him a little faster. "Why?"

"I love you," Garfield said, pulling her head up to look at him so he could see her eyes filled with so much emotion. "I love you, you idiot."

"I know!" Rachel screamed before diving into his arms and laying her head on his chest, crying all over again. "I knew it all along too! Jessica's your stupid doctor; I know everything! That kiss meant the world to me, you always make me smile, and my life is complete with you."

"I know," Garfield whispered, running a hand through Rachel's short violet hair as she admitted everything she held inside of her for the past few days.

"You now have to promise me something," Rachel said, lifting her head off of Garfield's chest.

"Anything Rachel," Garfield said, taking both her hands in his.

"You have to face the paparazzi," Rachel decided. "I'm going to throw the word around saying I know where Garfield Logan is, and he's going to be at my wedding."

"Why would you do that?" Garfield threw Rachel's hands back down at her side and backed away a little.

Rachel ran back to him and took one of his hands. "Everyone's worried **SICK** about you! The least you can do is give them a straight forward answer, so everyone can go back to living their lives."

"People **ARE** living their lives," Garfield corrected.

"You know what I mean!" Rachel said.

"My teammates and my coach know why I quit," Garfield explained. "Do you think I just turned down the biggest dream of our lives? No, I had to explain. Besides, we all usually went for our monthly checkup together, so that's how they found out."

"Fine, but you have to do it for your fans," Rachel begged. "I see the little kids with T-Shirts that has the dragon on it!"

"I can't handle my fans or the paparazzi, Rachel! Why can't you just understand and leave my soccer dream alone?" Garfield asked, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Because you hurt me so much!" Rachel screamed, throwing her hands to the side of her head. "You wouldn't even believe! Not even my parents caused me this much pain like you did!"

"Stop," Garfield stopped her from talking before she went to talking about her parents. "Don't go there. Please, just leave this topic alone."

"No, not unless you promise me," Rachel started to cry again.

Garfield had no idea what to do besides bring her close for yet another secret kiss. He had no other way to express his feelings for right now, and honestly that's all Rachel wanted him to do. She snaked her arms around his neck, and Garfield hugged Rachel from her waist.


	14. The Wedding of Rachel and Richard

(AN:) Hey there! Sorry for the **SUPER** lateness, but here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, Kal Ho Naa Ho or Broken by Lighthouse.**

* * *

"I won't have it!" Steve screamed, standing in front of Garfield who had his hands folded in front of him and his head bowed down with his eyes closed. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Garfield didn't say anything. He just kept his eyes closed and head facing down.

"Garfield Logan, I did what was right for you!" Steve continued to yell, shaking a finger at Garfield as Rita, Larry and Steele were behind him. Rita and Steele were sitting on the couch as Larry leaned against the arm rest with his arms folded on his chest. "Hiding you away for almost three years was the best thing you've done!"

"Steve!" Rita interrupted, raising her head to show her husband her teary eyes.

"Stay out of this Rita!" Steve snapped. "This isn't between anyone but me and Garfield."

"It involves us too, Steve!" Larry stood up straight from the arm rest. "And you've gone crazy!"

"No one asked for your opinion!"

"And we're not getting permission," Steele added, standing up also. "Why can't you let the boy do what he wants for a change?"

"I've been watching for the past years, Cliff," Steve answered, staring to pace back and forth in the living room. "And all he's done was help other people and then cry in his bedroom."

"Well, what else is he suppose to do?" Rita asked, walking over to Steve and throwing her hands out to her side. "Do you want him to get a regular job or something?"

"That's too late," Steve said. "By the time he'd go for the interview, he'll be too busy lying down in a hospital."

"I don't understand what's wrong with you, Steve!" Steele yelled, walking over to him. "Why are you like this? You're not yourself!"

"You try having your son tell you some girl is trying to ruin his life!"

"I'm not your son."

Everyone's heads turned to Garfield who had his eyes opened, but was still looking at the ground.

"Excuse me?" Steve asked.

Garfield raised his eyes to meet Steve's and slowly shook his head.

"And that "some girl" has a name," Garfield ignored Steve's question. "I don't care what your opinion is on Rachel, but you **WILL** treat her with respect like any other woman."

"What did you say before?" Steve walked closer to Garfield, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, you mean that part where I'm not your son?" Garfield asked, and Steve was about to say something, but Garfield just interrupted him. "Listen here, "Dad"," he spat. "I don't care how many years its been since you adopted me, but you were never a real father. I poured my heart and emotions out to you, but all you took that as was a sign of weakness. Now, here I'm standing telling you everything that's happen and all you take that is defeat and embarrassment?"

Rita, Larry and Steele couldn't open their mouth to defend anyone. They were just stuck standing there avoiding eye contact with both Garfield and Steve.

"I don't care what you've done in the past," Garfield continued saying since no one else did. "You ruined my life, my love, and you're not going to take my happiness any longer. I'm taking that freedom back and doing what I want. Do what you want; I'm just going to ignore whatever you say."

And with that last sentence, Garfield dismissed himself from their family meeting and raced upstairs to his room and locked the door.

Slowly by slowly Rita, Larry, and Steele exit the room – Rita heading to the kitchen, Larry going to the basement to watch some television and Steele to the backyard trying to enjoy the peaceful night from outside rather then the tense inside.

Steve still stood where he was standing before when facing Garfield and couldn't believe what all just happened. Was he making things great...or making them worse? He sighed, running a hand through his hair and then covering his face with it, having no idea what all just happened or what had gotten into him.

But one thing he knew for sure; tomorrow the wedding was not going to end good.

* * *

It was the day of the wedding and everyone was more than nervous. The kiss Garfield gave Rachel the other night was the answer he wanted to give to Rachel. She already made it to the church before anyone else could even wake up. Not only because she wanted to get ready in the room they gave her, but because she didn't want to deal with the crowd that was soon going to be forming outside.

She didn't really want to do this, but Garfield left her no other choice. Rachel wanted to do something special on her wedding day and this was it. Sure, she had to admit it was a bit dramatic, but now standing in front of the body mirror as she tried to get herself ready before everyone came, she knew she somewhat did the right thing.

Besides, all of Garfield's fans had to know what was going on before it was too late. And I'm sure Garfield was going to get great publicity and more money.

Wait…Garfield's money.

What happened to all the money he made before? Wasn't there supposed to be something left of it? But no, Garfield was living a normal fair life, nothing to show he was even a little bit different then everyone else. Rachel understood if he didn't want to show off, but wouldn't the money Garfield made until today be enough to save his life?

Here she went again; talking about how she wanted Garfield more than Richard.

Rachel slammed her hair brush on the table, cursing at herself. She couldn't keep this up for the rest of her life. Today, she told herself she **LOVED** Richard Grayson more than anything, and that is what she will always tell herself until the day she died.

Rachel's thoughts were interrupted when hearing loud noises from outside. She walked over to the window and saw people gathering behind the guards and stanchions Bruce had hired for everyone's safety. Guess they were the reporters and paparazzi.

Rachel looked at herself once last time in the mirror, admiring the simple white sleeveless wedding dress. Her corpse had rose type designs connected by a vine. The design continued down to her hips where a white flower stuck to the side as if it was holding the bottom together. Her bottom had three layers and covered her feet so no one could see the blue heels she was wearing.

Her hands were bare except for the silver charm bracelet that once belonged to her mother. She needed something of her parents for her wedding day, so Rachel decided that would be the perfect item. As for something borrowed, she just used Karen's veil which went to the middle of her backside. She tucked the veil underneath her hair which was curled and sticking up. Her bangs were kept straight, but she pushed them behind her ear to one side. The only makeup Rachel decided was her purple shiny lip gloss and a little mascara.

For the first time in her life Rachel actually felt...pretty.

She was interrupted again for outside flashes and screams started up, meaning the wedding was going to start soon.

* * *

The black limo came from around the corner, and the first thing everyone saw was the flashes that went off.

"Maybe we should have the wedding another day," Richard said to Larry, Steele, Garfield, Karen, Victor and Keyon who were sitting in the limo with him.

"Why couldn't Rita, Steve or even your father be here?" Victor asked, feeling his right arm losing circulation from Karen digging her nails into it as her eyes were kept outside the window.

"I don't even know!" Richard yelled, throwing his hands up. "I can't believe my dad would ditch me like this!"

"It's not even his fault they're all here," Garfield said in a monotone, looking down at his hands folded together in the open space between his knees. "It's Rachel's."

"Yeah, well, I can't imagine a reason why," Karen said, being one of the three people who don't know the story. "Richard and Bruce aren't **THAT** big of stars."

"Hey, my dad's the richest man in the world," Richard covered up so no one had to explain what the real reason was, "Of course they're going to go crazy if his only son is getting married."

"Let's go!" Keyon yelled, getting up from his seat and running to the door. "I wanna get my picture taken!"

"Oh, hold on, Keyon," Steele said, "The driver has to open the door for us."

Just before Keyon was going to try opening the door himself, the driver came around and beat the little guy to it. As soon as the door fully opened, Keyon raced out like there was free ice cream. Some reporters took his picture as the others tried getting shots from inside the transportation.

Garfield took a deep breath in. He knew he had to confront everyone one day or another, and today was that day. He got up, but Richard pushed him down.

"We're going last," Richard whispered before waving a hand to Steele and Larry. They just shrugged and followed the same foot steps as the hyper active little kid.

Next, Karen and Victor went without word or question. Karen stepped out first, waving at the crowd before Victor stood right at her side and she took his arm, making sure she didn't ruin her newly painted nails by digging them into Victor's skin throughout the entire morning.

And frankly, Victor like her new decision. He didn't know how long it was going to be until his arm would shoot out blood everywhere.

Finally, after a few deep breaths once again, Garfield nodded at Richard and the two men stepped out of the car. Richard first, and then followed by Garfield who everyone started screaming and all talking at once.

Garfield straightened his black tux jacket before slowly walking down the blue carpet leading inside the church. All he could hear was people calling his name over and over again to catch his attention. At that moment Garfield felt like he was a movie star going to see his own film, and everyone wanting to get his picture just because he was famous. Well, he is famous, but he wasn't watching his own movie, but his best friends' wedding.

He finally made it inside the building. Steele and Larry shut the double doors before anyone was able to get inside and everyone let out a breath for surviving the morning. All they had to do was go through the leaving easily and they would never have to deal with this kind of day ever again.

"So...," Garfield nervously laughed, fixing his hair with a flip, "Who's hungry?"

* * *

"What's up, Pretty Woman?" Karen asked when walking into the room with Keyon and Rita following in after her.

"Just fixing up," Rachel answered, fixing her veil with another bobby pin. "Is everyone here?"

"Pretty much," Rita said, moving the curtains outside and seeing the guest walking in groups, pairs or alone into the church as they deal with the paparazzi still sticking outside even though they probably would see Garfield until hours later when the wedding was over. But since these people didn't have any other lives, Rachel knew they would probably stand outside until the wedding was over.

"Rachel, what was the point of inviting all these people here?" Karen asked, walking to stand right next to Rachel as she kept looking in the mirror, not wanting to have eye contact with anyone. "I mean, I know Garfield hurt you, but why?"

"Karen, it's a very long story," Rachel simply said. "And I would love to explain it to you, but right now we need to get the wedding going so everyone can go home."

"Holy it Ms. I'm In a Hurry," Rita stopped Rachel from walking out of the room by grabbing her arm. "What's going on?"

"Can't a woman just get her wedding day over with?" Rachel asked, scrunching her hands down at her side. "I want to just be with Richard and go on our honey moon."

"But there's something else you're hiding," Karen walked to stand next to Rita. "Where's your honey moon?"

"In New York so I get to have a break from San Francisco. Now, can we please get on with this? The bride is never the one to be in a hurry with this, but this bride is."

Rita and Karen still didn't believe what Rachel was saying, but they decided to just leave it. Truth be told they wanted to get this day over with especially since the reporters were still outside and they knew they weren't going to leave anytime soon...

Garfield smiled to himself and sighed before getting up from lying on the wall right next to the door of Rachel's room. He couldn't believe how loud they were, but at the same time how great Rachel can tell a lie. Without seeing her, he could tell she lied by how uneasy her voice was. It sounded so much like any time she was just going to break down crying, but of course she was a strong woman – Garfield knew plenty.

But he still couldn't believe she actually didn't want this day to last long. I mean, she was only going to get one wedding. Well, even though it's not going to be with the guy she wanted in the first place, but it's still a great day!

Garfield couldn't argue however. Guess Rachel was still overwhelmed with all that had happened ever since he moved to this place. And he wouldn't blame her; he would feel the same.

In fact...Garfield probably felt the same right now just like Rachel. Just scared. But they were both scared of different things. Rachel's scared of this day and Garfield...

...well Garfield's just afraid if he can make it through the whole entire wedding.

No, not now. Garfield stopped walking, smacked himself and shook his head. This wasn't the time or place to think about that. He had to be the little kid he always was and is.

"Garfield!"

Garfield screamed, jumping up and placed a hand where his heart was, already weak and here some person was making it even more weak.

"Dude, what the heck?" Garfield yelled, patting his heart to help it calm down.

Richard came up, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Oh, sorry Man, I didn't know you'd be daydreaming."

Garfield shook his head. "I wasn't daydreaming. I just was thinking really hard about something."

"You thinking?" Richard joked.

"Right. Let's completely forget how I'm the one who's gotten you to get married. If it wasn't for me, you'd be single for the rest of your life," Garfield spat, walking away from Richard. He didn't know why, but his mood completely changed in a matter of seconds.

"Hey, Garfield!" Richard called, running after his best friend. "Relax, I was just messing around to get you to at least smile. If it's anyone who shouldn't be happy...it should be me."

Garfield stopped walking dead on his tracks and turned around to see Richard. He was telling the truth.

"Richard what are you talking about?" Garfield asked. "Have you gone mad?"

"If it's anyone who's gone mad it's you!" Richard yelled. "How can you still be like this even when the wedding day's today – something you should hate so much."

"Hate?" Garfield repeated. "You're my best friends why would I hate you guys getting married?"

"Because you're the one who-!" Richard tried to say, but Garfield covered Richard's mouth with his hand.

"Let's get one thing straight," Garfield whispered, still having his hand on Richard's mouth. "I don't love Rachel, I don't want to be with her, and most importantly I'm happy she's marrying you."

"You don't mean any of that, do you?" Richard mumbled as Garfield's hand slowly dropped from his mouth after he noticed what he said.

"...Not at all," Garfield said as he walked back to the main church room with Richard following after him. "But this is the end of the conversation," Garfield said just before he opened the two main doors. "We're never going to talk about this ever again, understand?"

"Yeah," Richard said. "I get it."

"Good," Garfield sighed. "Now act like Daddy's given you 100 bucks for your allowance."

"But that was my allowance," Richard stopped Garfield to say.

"**WHAT**?" Garfield screamed, looking at Richard.

"Kidding!" Richard said, showing his two fingers crossed over one another. Garfield couldn't help but laugh with Richard. At least he did something this time to lighten up the mood.

"God I hate you," Garfield said between laughs as the two finally opened the door and went in.

* * *

Rachel's world started to slow down once again. After five minutes when seeing Garfield's face appear when someone had opened her door...she couldn't breath anymore.

Rita and Karen were the two girls who stayed with Rachel. Keyon had left with his father and the other girls were waiting near the entrance to the room for her.

Garfield was going to give as much time as Rachel wanted, but even he wanted this day to get over with already.

_The broken clock is a comfort_

"Rachel, I'm sorry, but we got to get this started," Garfield said with a monotone. "I can't stall any longer."

_It helps me sleep tonight_

Rachel took a deep breath in and let it out. She tried her best to keep her tears in, but even Garfield could tell she wanted to cry right there. Instead he walked over and placed both hands on her shoulders, gripping them tightly to tell Rachel he was there...and always will be.

_Maybe it can stop tomorrow  
from stealing all my time_

Rachel opened her eyes and tilted her head up to the side, looking at the smile Garfield forced onto his face. Not even the jokes he kept repeating in his head, or the great memories could help him stay truly happy. Standing there face to face in real life with Rachel had everything crash down onto his shoulders.

_I am here still waiting_

Rachel placed a hand on top of Garfield's. She was able to breath in his scent from sitting there. Rachel placed her head on his chest, before standing up.

"Let's do this," Rachel announced, having Karen and Rita stand up.

_I still have my doubts_

"Are you sure you're ready?" Garfield asked.

"You just told me we had to get this started," Rachel said.

"Right, sorry," Garfield whispered, turning around to walk out of the room. "I forgot."

"Oh, of course you did," Rachel said, following after him.

"Yeah, because you're putting me under so much pressure! You and Richard!"

"Is that my fault? No, it's not. No one told you to come!"

"**I'M **the one who planned this entire thing."

"I could have found someone else."

"I can't believe even they can even argue today," Rita said.

"I guess they're just nervous," Karen rubbed the back of her neck. "I mean best friends, right?"

"Yeah," Rita agreed, nodding her head as the two ladies finally walked out of the room.

_I am damaged at best  
like you've already figured out_

Everyone finally gathered together in front of the doors leading inside to the room where the rest of the guests were. Rita, Steele, Karen, Keyon and Tara were all standing together.

"Oh, Tara, I'm glad you could make it!" Rachel said, giving her old friend a hug.

"Well, of course I'd make it," Tara said. "I mean, who else would be the perfect flower woman?"

"Let's do this guys," Steele said, taking Rachel's arm for he was the one who was going to give her up.

Rachel took one last breath before Karen and Rita opened the door without warning and the bride's music started to play as first Karen and Rita went, then Keyon, Tara and finally Rachel and Steele.

_I'm falling apart_

Rachel couldn't believe how many eyes were looking at her. She didn't remember inviting this many people to the wedding, but she guessed Bruce went overboard again. At least someone was fully happy.

_I'm barley breathing_

And of course when Rachel looked straight she looked at Garfield instead of Richard and of course they both caught it. Richard frowned, turning to look at Garfield who didn't show he was happy, but he wasn't sad either. Both men knew it wasn't her fault, but what could they do? There was a love that was still there inside of her for Garfield, and Richard believe it would never go away.

_With a broke heart_

It didn't matter to the jet black haired man though. He cared for Rachel even though she still liked someone else. And I mean there has to be some love for him deep inside her for that's the reason why they're all here today in the places.

Everything happens for a reason, right?

_That's still beating_

Finally Steele and Rachel both came up and Steele passed Rachel over to Richard. Rachel was smiling, but it wasn't huge just a small one. They shared eye contact for a few moments before the priest had started his saying.

_In the pain  
There is healing_

Rachel couldn't pay attention to the priest no matter how hard she tried. She couldn't hear anything. And even though Richard was standing right in front of her, with his eyes looking straight into hers, she couldn't look back.

_In your name  
I find meaning_

To Rachel, the whole room was completely dark, but there was a single spot light right on Garfield. Her eyes slowly moved to behind Richard and Garfield knew she was looking at him. He slowly shook his head, keeping the same emotion on his face.

_So I'm holdin' on  
I'm holdin' on  
I'm holdin' on_

Rachel wanted to give him a hug, she really did, but she couldn't move from her spot. She was only able to squint her eyebrows and look back at Richard when her fantasy ended.

_I'm barley holding on to you_

Standing in that spot for what seem like days Rachel kept asking herself, is this what she really wanted? Sure, every woman dreams of getting married one day, but is this the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with? Was she really not going to back out some time in the future and get a divorce? Or perhaps have the same ending as her mother and end up killing herself?

_The broken locks were a warning_

No, this was real. Rachel mentally stopped her foot on the ground. She finally believe in herself that this was the right choice. This **IS** what she wanted – there was no more time to cry over Garfield. He was an old crush, and old lover, and she couldn't cry over him any longer. Richard was her next and final love, and that's how it was always going to be.

_You got inside my head_

It hurt to let Garfield go for Rachel thought he was perfect for her, but she couldn't keep holding onto that same old memory any longer. If she couldn't be with him, then she had her time with him plenty enough. All those kisses and dates, none which Richard ever knew about, would always be kept safe in her heart forever.

And she hoped Garfield would do the same.

_I tried my best to be guarded  
I'm an open book instead_

Rachel finally smiled for the first time today. Everyone caught it, even Richard and Garfield, and they were both more relaxed then before knowing the bride accepted her future.

_And I still see your reflection inside of my eyes_

But no matter what, Garfield would **NEVER** forget Rachel.

No matter what.

_That are looking for purpose  
they're still looking for life_

"Do you, Richard John Grayson take Rachel to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do and I will," Richard said with no hesitation.

"Do you Rachel Rosalinda Roth take Richard to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will your cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

That's when everyone lean forward in their seats for Rachel had paused. She knew was she was going to say after standing there and thinking everything over.

"I do and I will," Rachel said loud and clearly, having some people sigh in relieve, including Garfield. To be honest, he thought Rachel wasn't going to say it, but she did.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Not only was it their first kiss together, but it was also a promise that no matter what would happen in the future, they would be right by each other, supporting the other all the way.

Everyone started to clap, but Garfield was the only one to scream and shout. The others had gotten up from their seats as they continued to clap. Richard and Rachel finally stopped and started to slowly walk away, hand in hand, as people followed behind except for Garfield.

The blond had his hands in his pockets as the couple and everyone in the building left to go stand and throw rice at the couple who walked to their car.

Garfield couldn't go after them for he knew he wouldn't survive outside when saying their goodbyes. Last night was good enough for him. The three probably talked for **HOURS** before Garfield and Rachel left Richard's place. And of course, they shared another kiss before saying goodbye to this secret romance.

After a few minutes, Rita came back inside and called Garfield out. It was time to face the press once again, and probably the last time.

Garfield shooed Rita away, giving her the signal for everyone to get ready in the car so if he wanted to make a fast getaway, it would be easy to.

The blue eyed man finally walked out, and like he imagined everyone was waiting for him in the first place to walk out. People gathered all around Garfield when he stood on the sidewalk. Without waiting for someone to ask him a question, Garfield finally decided it was time to tell the whole story.

"Look," Garfield started, "I'm not going to continue my soccer career. I'm not going to be able to be the same person I was years ago – healthy and strong. I'm suffering from a heart failure and won't be able to live for much longer. So if you could, please stop worrying about me, for I'm alive for a few more weeks, maybe days, before I'm finally finish. Thank you."

"Garfield, Garfield!" People still called his name as Garfield walked around them, not wanting to answer anymore questions or take any comments. He just wanted to go home.

"I can't believe what you said," Larry said as Garfield sat in the car Steve had driven with Rita to the church.

"Yeah, well, whatever to get them off my butt," Garfield said as he stared at the window at the people who were still taking pictures of him.

"You were brave today, Garfield," Rita commented, turning around from the front seat to look at Garfield. "And I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Rita," Garfield warmly smiled, looking at her as he said it before turning his gaze back to the window.

For the rest of the car ride, no one had sad anything else for there wasn't much left to say anymore. Now that everyone had finally accepted the truth that Garfield wasn't going to be with them for much longer, the family didn't really know what else to say.

Especially Steve.


	15. One Last Game

(AN:) Please excuse my knowledge of soccer for I know **NOTHING** about it. And I hope you enjoy this chapter after **WEEKS** of me not posting XD

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

In a flash, Garfield's world came crashing all together at the same time onto his shoulders. When the last month came around for him to live, not only did he have no idea what to do, but he could breath less and less each day that passed by. It scared him almost to death.

The blond haired man couldn't just sit there in his bedroom doing nothing for the rest of his time being. He had to do something special that not only everyone will remember, but he will remember too.

Before he could think of something, Garfield's bedroom door flew open, scaring him as three figures walked into the room.

"Garfield!" Karen ran into the room with Victor after her and even Keyon. "Did you read the papers today?"

"I never read the papers?" Garfield just wondered how they even got into the house. "Besides we never get them in the first place."

"Look!" Victor pulled out his own copy from his back pocket and placed it in Garfield's lap.

That's when he got the idea for what to do as soon as he saw the front page.

_Jump City Dragons play San Francisco Seals **TONIGHT**._

"You're kidding," Garfield whispered as he read the article, looked at the pictures of his team still together, and even the coach.

"We're not kidding!" Keyon jumped onto Garfield's bed. "People are going crazy over this match."

"Why?" Garfield asked.

"Why? Because you're not going to be in it," Karen said. "The last time you played against the Seals was..."

"Three years ago," Victor filled in because. "That means this is the first time they're going to play without you."

Garfield nervously chuckled, "So you guys know?"

"Who doesn't?" Victor asked. "You said it in front of five cameras that were recording live from the church that broadcast to every place you can think of."

Garfield got up from his bed, walking over to his messy closet and opened the door. Some of his clothes came falling on the floor, but he didn't bother to kick it back in. Instead, the clothes that were still hanging he pushed to his left so there was only one outfit he could see...

His soccer uniform was hanging there in a plastic covering, just for the memories of his great times, and hard times.

"You miss them, Garfield," Karen whispered to Garfield's back. "The fans, the screaming, the atmosphere, your team."

"What can I do, Karen?" Garfield asked, sighing. "I'm not the same person I was years ago."

"That doesn't matter," Victor said. "Garfield, this is your last chance for anything."

"But what am I supposed to do?" Garfield asked, turning to the three. "I told you I can't do anything."

"You can to!" Karen yelled.

"And what would that be?" Garfield yelled. "I told you I **CAN'T**. The doctor told me if I push myself one last time I'm done. Why can't you guys understand and leave it alone?"

"Because you've done so much for us and you need someone in return," Keyon said.

"Well, that would be to leave this dream alone. It was all in the past and I don't want it anymore. Steve did the right thing to make me drop out. I'm perfectly fine with not reliving the past thank you very much."

"Garfield you're getting a second chance!" Victor walked around the bed to stand in front of him. "No one else would have the luck you do."

"It's not luck, Victor, it's you guys that keep shoving soccer in my face just because it's the World Cup."

"The World Cup your team didn't win last year because they couldn't stand you not being there," Karen shared, showing an old newspaper article out of her back pocket jeans.

"I've read that article about five times, Karen, I don't need a sixth time."

"Then you know what she's talking about," Keyon walked over. "You should help them win this year, Garfield."

"I'm not fit! I haven't worked out, haven't eaten as much healthy food and I haven't played in a team in the longest time."

"It's just one last game," Karen stood up from the bed.

"What if I push myself guys? Why can't you get that? I'll collapse on the ground!"

"It doesn't hurt to try, Garfield," Victor showed Garfield an article from online. "It doesn't hurt to try one last time."

Garfield took the article from Victor's hands and looked down at it. It was a picture of them having their arms around each others shoulders in a straight line with the biggest smile. In front of Garfield was a golden two feet trophy they won that now sat on Garfield's desk. Garfield looked up at the trophy, still shiny for he never forgot to dust it, and looked around the room at the other pictures he had, medals and other trophies.

Plus, he didn't fail to look at the team picture he had blown out on his ceiling.

Garfield reached in his closet and grabbed the hanger with his uniform hanging from it, taking it off from the pole and holding it in front of his own body, looking at the uniform after years. The only time he ever held it was when packing it into a box. Other than that it would just remain in the back of his closet for there wasn't anything he could do with it. Garfield did decide to teach little kids about soccer, but most of them didn't want to be there in the first place for they wanted to follow their own dreams and that's when Garfield got the idea on what to do for the rest of his life.

And honestly he thought that was the greatest idea he ever had now standing in the middle of his bedroom. But sure, he missed soccer more than anything- even Rachel.

And that's when he got the idea.

Garfield knew what he was going to do for his last month living. No one would be able to stop him. Steve could try, but he wouldn't succeed for this was the second best plan Garfield had.

"One last game," Garfield whispered to himself, but loud enough for the others to hear. The three looked at each other, hoping Garfield meant what they thought.

Garfield ran to his laptop, moving his finger on the mouse pad to wake it up before heading to his homepage where it was the official site of the Dragon's sports page. He went up to schedule and on today's date for 7:05 was the Dragons versus the San Francisco Seals.

Garfield laughed to himself, thinking how lucky he was. The soccer stadium was even close to Jump City! He then ran back to his closet, dropped to his knees and dug underneath all his clothes to find his sports bag. There it was, his dark green sports bag, still having his equipment and dropped it on his bed. Nothing that was going to stop him now. Garfield carefully folded his soccer uniform over his cleats and pads.

"Does this mean you're going to play?" Keyon asked when Garfield zipped his bag clothes.

"What do you think?" Garfield asked. "Garfield Logan is back!"

"Booyah!" Victor yelled as Karen and Keyon screamed in joy, giving Garfield a hug.

Karen grabbed Keyon's hand and they both raced downstairs as Garfield and Victor followed behind. When they got downstairs they were about to make it out the front door, but they weren't that lucky.

"Where's everyone going in such a rush?" Steve came out of the kitchen drying his hands with a towel since it was his turn to wash the dishes.

"We're going to the soccer game so Garfield can play!" Keyon announced and Karen covered his mouth, but it was obviously too late.

"Whoa what?" Steve asked, even though he clearly heard Keyon.

"Nothing, Steve, we're going out to the park," Garfield tried covering up, hoping he didn't really hear what Keyon said, but he was wrong.

"Don't lie to me!" Steve yelled. "I heard Keyon!"

"Okay, fine, we're going to Negoesco Stadium, so I can play with the Dragons," Garfield flat out said.

"No, you're going back up to your room," Steve corrected, crossing his arms over his chest. "Garfield, we've had this conversation hundreds of times."

"I never said we didn't," Garfield argued.

"Will you stop and just listen to me?"

"Sorry, but I'm done listening," Garfield said, shaking his head as he walked backwards towards the door. He had his hand on the knob, ready to turn it and open the front door, when Steve screamed something he would have never even dream of hearing.

"If you step one foot out of this house you're never allowed to come back in!"

Garfield's heart sank deep into his chest. Those words...how were the formed in the same sentence?

Garfield could only smile as he shook his head, turning around to look at Steve. "That's okay, this house wasn't like a home to me anyways." And with that he opened the door and walked out.

Karen and Victor wanted to say something to Steve, anything to get this whole problem that they caused fixed, but it was too late. Steve huffed before walking upstairs to his bedroom. Rita was speechless and Larry and Steele weren't home anyways.

"Rita, I..." Karen tried to speak mother-to-mother, but Rita raised her hand up to stop her. "We tried to..." Rita shook her head and walked into the living room to face the three.

"Just get him to the game on time...please," Rita whispered. Karen and Victor nodded their heads and walked out of the house.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Dayton, we wouldn't miss it for the world," Keyon said, giving Rita a hug before following his parents out of the house.

* * *

Garfield jumped into Victor's car and the four raced to the Negoesco Stadium where his team was going to be playing.

"Maybe we should sneak you in the back," Victor suggested.

"No way," Keyon said. "We need a huge entrance for the star player is coming!"

"Thanks, but no thanks Keyon," Garfield said. "Let's just take the normal way and get there as fast as we can before the game starts."

"You said it not me," Victor said before slamming his foot on the gas pedal.

Victor was in such a rush that when they got the the stadium he cut a family off who was about to park into the spot Victor took. The other car was honking as the people started screaming at him, but got quiet when they saw who game out of the car first – Garfield.

"Okay, there is where we break up," Garfield said as the family came out of the car. "I'm going to find the locker room and you guys try to get into the stadium."

"Stop talking and run!" Karen screamed. "You have twenty minutes!"

Garfield thanked the Stone family before sprinting towards the entrance. As he was running up, people were looking at him – some where even pointing fingers and gasping for they knew who he was. Well, of course they would know who Garfield was, he was the old team captain and would be again hopefully today if he got to the room fast enough that his team would still be there.

The guards or people working at the stadium didn't bother to stop Garfield. When they all saw it was him, no one tried to stop the blond haired man. They knew the only reason why someone would be running so fast and not stopping for anything was going to do something dramatic.

And this time Garfield didn't feel tired either. All that was on his mind was to get to the locker room and hopefully his team was there.

"Can you direct me to the locker room for the Jump City Dragons?" Garfield ran back to the service desk, remembering that he has no idea where to get to anywhere here.

The lady sitting there pointed a shaky finger to her right and Garfield thanked her before running down the hall. Garfield was surprised so many people let him go. If he wasn't such a huge star, he would probably have been thrown out of the place by now.

Garfield finally came up to the room, opening it to find the place empty. He groaned as he walked inside, closing the door behind him with his foot before looking around at the locker room.

But that's when he heard noises.

"...and finally we'll have Joey run up behind "Number 8" and pass the ball to Wally where he'll run as fast as he can through the rest and make a goal. Any questions?"

Garfield couldn't believe it – he actually made it here with his team still in the room. Garfield fixed his bag's strap on his shoulder before walking ahead to the back room where everyone was sitting around the board where Coach Matthew was standing next to. They were like brothers sitting together about to watch a movie. Garfield was happy beyond believe. He couldn't believe they were still one, without their main player. It hurt, but people had to move on.

Garfield had enough of being quiet. "How about you get the team leader to jump into the game?"

"I'm already starting with the ball," Jason, the new team leader, said as he had a hand on his chin while the others were still going through the game plan, not knowing who just asked the question. "And I'll be trying to block some players, so the ball can hopefully end with Wally."

"Not you, you dumbass, me."

And that's when everyone finally turned their heads to their left and saw Garfield standing there with his arms out to his side and smiling at all his friends. Everyone screamed his name before getting up and tackling the man to the floor.

"Garfield!" They screamed.

"What are you doing here?" Mal asked as the men one by one got off of the dog pile.

"Hey, what am I **NOT** doing here? Playing and not having a position, that's what," Garfield said as he dusted off his clothes. "I'm changing and entering the game."

"Not going to happen."

The team players turned around and looked at the coach, still standing next to the board with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What?" Garfield nervously chuckled.

"You heard me," Coach Matthew walked over to stand in front of Garfield. "You're not going to play."

"But why not?" Garfield asked.

"Because your father banned you from playing, and so do I."

"You can't do that!" The team players started yelling all at one different things to try and get their coach to change his mind.

"Why can't you let him play?"

"It's just one game!"

"We can fit him into the plan."

"Come on Coach, have a heart!"

Coach Matthew grabbed his whistle and blew as hard as he could, having the team players cover their ears and they all stopped yelling.

"Now are you all really that dumb?" Coach Matthew asked. "Garfield stopped playing for a reason if you all don't remember. If he gets hurt out there, who's to blame? Me! And don't think I'm being selfish when saying this, I'm doing it for Garfield's sake too. Knowing him, he will push himself too hard."

"Then let that be my problem," Garfield interrupted, stepping in front of his teammates.

"Boy, I'm the one in charge of you no matter how old you are," Coach Matthew lowered his voice. "If anything happens, I'm the one to blame."

"I'm about to die, Coach," Garfield shared, having the locker room echo his words and hurt him and his teammates more. "What's the point for what I do now?"

No one was able to say anything for they were just all speechless for what Garfield just said.

"I understand if you're worried, but everyone is," Garfield just continued on. "There's nothing anyone can do. My best friends even got married knowing I'm not going to live longer, but that's what I wanted them to do – get on with life. What's the point of worrying about everything? You only have one life to live, and mine's about to end soon."

Coach Matthew looked at Garfield and so did the other players. Garfield didn't show any sign of being terrified or scared of the future – he just looked like a normal person who wanted to play in the game. Coach sighed, rubbing his eyes before sighing.

"You win, Logan," Coach Matthew said and the others cheered. "You can play in the game.

"Welcome back!" The players yelled at different times, each giving Garfield a hug or a punch on the shoulder.

"Looks like this belongs to you then," Jason took the orange arm band off his arm and handed it to Garfield. "Your team captain for today, but you can't have my uniform."

"Don't worry, I don't need yours, I have my own," Garfield pulled out his uniform from his bag and the players laughed.

"Well, we have five minutes before we have to show our butts on the field, so get changed and let's get a move on," Coach Matthew actually smiled, patting Garfield on his back. "Welcome back by the way."

"Thanks, Coach," Garfield whispered before heading off to change.

* * *

Steele and Larry arrived home shortly after Garfield had left and Rita had explained the whole story to them. The two didn't believe what had happened while they were gone, but Rita's face emotions proved it to them.

"So what now?" Larry asked. "How are we going to get Steve to let Garfield back into the house?"

"By the only way we can," Rita got up from the couch. "Get Steve to be Garfield's fan again."

"You do know that's going to take more than words?" Steele asked.

Rita sighed. "I know, but I'm going to try anyways.

She turned around and walked out of the living room.

"When you agreed to adopt Garfield I never asked for anything else," Rita screamed hoping Steve would hear her."

She needed to be heard, and Steve was going to listen to her whether he liked it or not.

"When you told me we were going to live in Jump City I never argued."

Rita was tried of seeing Garfield crushed because Steve would never let him do anything.

"When you forced Garfield to give up on his soccer dream, I never said anything!"

Rita walked to Steve's office room, seeing him sitting on his desk chair with his hands covering his face.

"When Garfield gave up his love to make you happy, I never gave him comfort to heal his broken heart."

Rita walked up to Steve, turning him around so he could look at her.

"And now that Garfield is finally living his life before he dies I never gave him support like a mother is supposed to when he needs me!"

"No one told you not to," Steve yelled. "You can go to the game, I don't care." Steve tried to face the wall again, but Rita turned him around again.

"You just don't get it, Steve. You think that everything you do is right for everyone. But guess what, it isn't because you're hurting everyone."

Larry and Steele stood near the door, thinking why Rita would try to get herself killed today.

"I've always been on your side, and now it's time for you to be on mines," Rita grabbed Steve's hand and pulled him out of the room and dropped him onto the living room couch.

"Rita, what are you doing?" Steve got up from the couch, but Rita pushed him back down and Steve shook his head.

"Something I should have done a long time ago," Rita just answered, turning on the television and changing the channels until she got to the live soccer game.

"_And here we are with Garfield Logan! Garfield, how does it feel to be back?" The interviewer pointed the microphone to Garfield and he laughed before taking a deep sigh._

"_You don't know how great it feels," Garfield started, rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean seeing and hearing the fans, smelling the grass, feeling the excitement – I don't know why I didn't come back sooner."_

"_Now if I'm correct you weren't allowed to because of a heart problem you have? How does your family feel about your choice of being back? Didn't your father not want you to do this?"_

"_Yes, I do have a heart problem, but of course my father knows and fully supports me. I never have to worry about what's going to happen during the game because I know no matter what my father will always be proud of me."_

Steve couldn't believe the words he heard Garfield share. It took a moment for Steve to think about it, were those words really true? Of course he was proud of Garfield, but not after he always put his life at risk.

"_Do you think you'll have a great game?"_

"_You know the Dragons will. We're the best creature out there."_

_The interviewer laughed. "Well, thanks for your words, Garfield, and all of us in Jump City wish you the best of luck."_

"_Thank you," _Garfield thanked before leaving the interviewer and walking out into the field were the fans started to cheer as soon as they saw him, reaching their hands out to have Garfield high-five them.

"See, look at that," Rita walked back to where Steve sat and sat on the floor in front of him. "Everyone's cheering and glad to see him back. Imagine what the world would be like right now when seeing their favorite player appear on the screen."

Steve couldn't say anything. He was just in complete shock from when Garfield had shared to the world how supportive Steve was, but when in reality he wasn't. At that moment however when seeing all the fans, Steve forgot about being angry at Garfield.

"They're watching the game!" Steele said, him and Larry running to the living room to join.

* * *

Garfield walked out to the field, right in the middle where a player from the Seals faced him, waiting for the soccer ball.

"You should have stayed home," The other player said, shaking his head.

"You should keep your mouth shut," Garfield said.

"Alright, let's begin!" The referee yelled. He blew his whistle and threw the soccer ball in. Garfield and the other player ran towards the ball, and just as Garfield was going to kick it to his team, the other player used one leg to try and trip Garfield, but he jumped over his leg and missed the ball shot.

"Oh, Garfield almost missed sitting out already!" The announcer said. "If he didn't jump in time, he would have surely twisted his leg."

Garfield took a deep breath before getting back into the game, trying his best to grab the ball back. He was just going to kick it away, but the player who had it played snake eyes and kicked it away from Garfield and the ball went straight into the goal.

Larry and Steele covered their faces as Rita gasped.

"I told you, you should have stayed home," The player who began with Garfield said again when seeing him standing near the goal post.

Garfield squinted his eyes before walking to get the ball. When the whistle blew again, Garfield kicked the ball into the field and sprinted to the other side of the field, dodging the other players and kicking it to his team members, but the opposite team grabbed the ball again before kicking real hard and making it into the goal again.

"I can't do this," Steve said, getting up from the couch and grabbing the remote.

Rita, Steele and Larry screamed, "**NO**!" and Steve jumped, looking at his family.

"If I don't turn off the television, who's going to come with me to the stadium? I'm not driving alone," Steve said and the three looked at one another before getting up, tears in their eyes and running out of the house.

* * *

As the four were driving to the soccer game, Larry had turned on the radio to the soccer game, and finally the Dragons made three goals, but the Seals were still winning by 8. Steve couldn't take it anymore and started to floor it to race to the stadium.

As they were pulling up Wally, Joey, Isaiah, Carlos, Garfield, Daniel and Garth had scored goals, leaving the score 15-19. Steele, Larry, Rita and Steve had jumped out of the car and ran into the stadium, standing at the very top of the place since there was no more room to sit anywhere on their side of the stadium meeting Victor, Karen and Keyon right in front of them.

Victor had turned around, wanting to get another burger from the bag when he saw the family. He tapped Karen and she turned around, seeing the family there.

"What are you doing here?" Karen asked, standing up to look at Steve.

"My son is playing, don't you think I would be here to cheer him on?" Steve asked. "Now how do we get down there?"

"You can't," Victor yelled over the screaming fans. "Only the players are allowed down on the field.

"Then how are we supposed to get his attention? The only reason why he's not playing the best he can is because he knows in real life I dishonored him."

"I'm sorry, Steve, but the only thing we can do is pray Garfield and his team win this on their own," Karen said.

Steve sighed, shaking his head before watching the game. Karen was right, the only thing they can do is pray.

"What's the score right now?" Steele asked.

"It's a tie 20-20," Keyon answered before grabbing a handful of popcorn from his bag.

"How did the scores go up that high so quickly?" Rita asked.

"It's a soccer game nothing takes too long," Karen answered.

"And apparently Garfield had to shoot over a wave," Larry pointed to the field where in fact Garfield was standing in front of the ball as five players were lined up in half way from the goal and Garfield.

"You're kidding me," Steve whispered. "How is he going to do this without knowing I'm here?"

"Steve you can't be negative all the time. You have to believe in Garfield." Keyon stood up on his seat to almost be the same height as him. "Garfield had brought everyone as far as this – something the Dragons didn't do last season. If he was able to get us tied, he's able to score the winning goal."

"It's like everyone's been telling you, Steve," Rita said, holding onto his arm. "You need hope, trust, and most importantly believe in the things Garfield can do."

Steve didn't say anything. He just changed his attention over to the field where the stadium was all quiet since they were looking at Garfield. Garfield was looking at the ball, having his hands on his hips as he was hoping from one foot to the other.

"Alright, Garfield," Garfield whispered to himself, "This is the one last kick you get. You either win and retire peacefully or lose and hate yourself until you die."

"Come on, we don't have all day!" One of the players from the wave yelled. Garfield just rolled his eyes.

"Well, it's now or never," Garfield said before taking a few steps back. He took one last breath in before running towards the soccer ball, kicking it as hard as he could and standing there watching as the players jumping up to try and grab the ball, but were only inches away from hitting it. The ball flew past them and towards the goalie who wasn't paying attention and jumped too early, so he couldn't grab the ball and it hit right at the top left of the goal.

"Now, see, why would I stay home when I could be busy winning?" Garfield said to the player who had told him before to stay home before running to his team, screaming their heads off at the win as the Jump City fans all jumped up from their seats also screaming as loud as they could.

The goalie had kicked the ball to Garfield, hoping it was going to hit his back, but Garfield was too smart for him. Garfield had turned around, grabbing the ball from the air and lifting it up as his team all gathered around to hug Garfield.

Garfield started jumping up and down while holding the soccer ball in one hand as the paparazzi came and fans around the Dragons. Steve and the family raced down, trying to get Garfield's attention, but the blond wasn't able to hear them over all the cheering.

But it was then when Garfield was going to take a picture he saw his family standing there – Steve holding Rita's hand so they wouldn't get lost in the crowd. Larry and Steele were right behind them, jumping with the crowd.

"Steve?" Garfield whispered, his jumping slowed down to a stand as he watched his family trying to make their way past the body guards, but they wouldn't let them past. When Garfield was getting closer to them, that's when they knew it was his family so they let the four of them in.

Steve and Rita grabbed Garfield and he fit right in the middle of the two, giving him a hug as they cried in happiness.

Larry and Steele patted Garfield's shoulder as Garfield stayed hugging Steve. The two didn't have to say anything for Garfield knew Steve was sorry for everything he's done in the past, but Garfield didn't care. All he cared about was that this was the first time Steve came to a live game in person.

And he wasn't disappointed in Garfield in any way.

Karen and Victor looked at each other, smiling in a job well done as Keyon ran to Garfield and Garfield lifted him onto his shoulders, continuing to cheer. Someone had handed Keyon the soccer ball and Keyon lifted it as high as he could as everyone screamed. Rita had laid her head on Garfield's chest and Garfield placed a hand on her back and Steve stood there proud of his family.

The first picture was taken of the crowd. Especially with everyone cheering as Keyon held the soccer ball high in the air. The next picture was taken of Garfield shaking hands with Coach Matthew and then other people until he got to the last person who handed Garfield a "Player of the Year" check with ten thousand dollars made out to him.

Of course Garfield couldn't help but held his check as he shook hands of the other players who envied him, but at the same time felt sorry for Garfield's future. Of course, Garfield didn't care about anything that day.

And the last picture taken was a team picture with the trophy held by Garfield in the middle as the other players gathered together with their hands in the air.

* * *

"Guys, look here!" Steve came running into the house the next day. "It's Garfield's picture in the newspaper!" Steve ran into the different rooms downstairs, but they were all empty. "Is there anyone home? Look, it's Garfield's picture! Someone has written a whole page about the game!"

Rita had walked out of Garfield's room, standing over the railing with a pale skin tone. Steve had saw his wife when coming out of the kitchen and stopped screaming when seeing her.

"Rita, what's wrong?" Steve asked. Rita didn't say anything. She just waved her hand to tell Steve to come upstairs, and Steve followed.

When Steve had walked into the bedroom where the winning trophy was blocking Garfield's head since it was right next to his bed. Larry was on the phone near the bedroom window as Steele was holding onto Garfield's hand.

"What's going on?" Steve asked as he walked around to the other side of the bed so he could see Garfield better.

But when seeing his son, Steve dropped the newspaper and covered his mouth with both hands. Garfield had gotten pale and was barley breathing as he laid in his bed unconscious.

"It's time," Rita whispered as Larry hung up the phone.

"The ambulance are on their way," Larry shared as Steve fell to his knees, placing a hand to the side of Garfield's cheek.

* * *

Richard had woken up as the sunlight hit his eyes from the open window that was forgotten to be closed last night. He didn't bother to go back to sleep for today he wanted to surprise Rachel with a breakfast. Richard sat up in bed and stretched before taking the blanket off him carefully and getting out of bed to freshen up.

It was already two weeks since Rachel and Richard had left for their honeymoon and Rachel was always the one who cooked every day. Last night Richard had gotten the idea for it to be his turn and show Rachel that he can make something home made besides cereal.

Richard had gotten out of the bathroom and first he went outside to grab the newspaper before coming back into the beach house he rented and walked into the kitchen to start making the breakfast. As Richard was cooking, he saw the front page and unfolded the newspaper, gasping as what was on the front page.

"No way," Richard whispered to himself, setting the items he got out of the cupboard and sitting on the stool near the bar counter on the opposite side of the kitchen.

Just as Richard was about to finish the article, Rachel had walked out of the bedroom and kissed Richard's head.

"Morning," she said as she walked into the kitchen to make her morning tea.

"Aw, Rachel, you're up!" Richard yelled.

"Uhm...yeah I know?" Rachel asked in confusion.

Richard sighed, forgetting about the article and got up from the seat to hug Rachel from her waist. "I was hoping to make you breakfast, but looks like that's not going to happen."

Rachel gasped. "Was it going to be cereal?" she joked.

"Hardy har, har," Richard shook his head. "Actually it was going to be waffles for I know how much you love them."

"More than life itself," Rachel sarcastically said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, why don't you watch T.V. and I'll go make them!" Richard said, getting go of his wife and running into the kitchen.

"Sure, why not. I think the news should be on by now," Rachel said as she sat on the couch with her legs folded as she turned on the television. She was flipping through the channels to find the Jump City news channel and Richard watched from the kitchen as he was mixing the batter.

"_This has just came in!" _One of the news reporter announced. _"There has been a 9-1-1 call made requesting an ambulance and now a crowd has appeared in front of a house as a man has been pulled onto a hospital stretcher as he's pushed into the ambulance."_

"Who is it this time?" Richard asked as he turned his back to the television to heat up the waffle iron.

"I'm not sure," Rachel said as she got up from the coach to walk closer to the television. "They haven't said yet, but they're moving in."

"_It seems as if...oh my, it's the famous soccer player Garfield Logan!"_

Rachel screamed, dropping the remote as Richard dropped the bowl full of batter when hearing their best friend's name.

"_There's Steve and Rita!" _The camera showed the parents on the screen. _"Can you tell us what's happened here?"_

"_Sorry, there's no time for that," _Steve pushed the camera away. _"I have to get to the hospital with my son before it's too late."_

"_Too late as in what? Is this Garfield's last day?"_

"_I'm sorry, but I have to go!"_

Rachel turned around, tears already fallen out of her eyes and had completely wet her face. She looked at Richard, finding it hard to breath already. Richard turned off the waffle iron and looked at his wife.

"What are you waiting for?" Richard yelled. "I'm not taking you to Jump City in your pajamas!"


	16. One Last Goodbye

(AN:) I am **SO** sorry for not uploading in **FOREVER!** So much has happened that it would take me forever to write it all down so just enjoy this chapter.

Oh, btw, there's going to be one last chapter before I finish this story. So enjoy.

And another time. **SEDDIE FOR THE MOTHER FUCKIN' WIN!**

Okay, I'm done.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, Kal Ho Naa Ho, Hey There Delilah by The Plain White T's or The Only Exception by Paramore.  
**

* * *

"Come on, we'll take the private jet," Richard took Rachel's hands and ran out to the huge backyard he had rented for the month.

"The private jet?" Rachel repeated, looking into the backyard to see, in fact, there was a jet waiting there for them. "When did that come?"

"About three hours ago," Richard answered. "One of my dad's friends sent it to me as a present. Isn't it beautiful?"

The private jet was a simple white color on the outside and as big as a truck with a mini trailer. It just had five windows, and _Grayson_ on the side in blue letters.

"Yeah, you can go all nuts about your jet later. Right now you're taking me to Jump City like there's no tomorrow," Rachel placed a hand on her husband's chest to stop him from going on about his jet. "I want to be there before tomorrow. Who knows how long Garfield can last."

Inside the jet when you walked in to the left was the driver's seat and to the right was two couches, a queen sized bed and television against the wall over the bed. Pillows of different sizes were all over the bed as the kitchen was right across from it. Right at the other end was the bathroom, small like in a regular airplane.

"Don't say something like that," Richard said as he opened the door for his wife before walking in after her.

"I can't help it," Rachel walked to the couch as Richard ran to the front seat. "I have a very bad feeling in my stomach and I think I'm going to break something by the time we get there."

"Honey I just got this jet yesterday! Please try not to break anything until it's been a month or even a year," Richard called over his shoulder as he turned on the jet, flipped a few keys and pushed a few buttons.

"How long is it going to take us to get there?" Rachel asked as she was trying to put her seat belt on, but her hands were way too shaky so it took her some time.

"Probably around 8 hours if we don't stop." Richard placed his headphones on before continuing on pressing different buttons.

"Please, please, PLEASE make it faster than that," Rachel yelled as she dug her nails into the arms of the chair.

"Rachel, we're on the other side of the country!" Richard turned around to face Rachel. She was in a complete mess as she had her back to Richard. She didn't even know what she was looking at herself for she was just lost in space. "How do you expect me to be faster than 8 hours?"

"If you shut your yap and take off then we'll be fine!" Rachel screamed, turning around to face her husband. Her eyes turned to a dark red color and she sounded like she was going to rip Richard's head off if he didn't start moving, so Richard turned around and took off.

Rachel sighed as soon as they were in the air as she slumped down in her seat.

"Oh, Garfield, please stay with us," Rachel whispered to herself as she covered her face with both of her hands.

* * *

"Garfield?"

"Garfield, please wake up."

"Yeah, come on Man, everyone's here and we're worried sick."

"Just give us a sign that you're okay. We can't lose you yet."

"Please, Garfield."

Garfield felt like his was in high school again where Rita and Steve would try to wake him up in the morning before he missed the bus. He was never the morning person. Garfield would just try to get ready in ten minutes, so he would have more time to get ready, and that was a great plan.

But when he felt more awake, he knew he wasn't in high school anymore. In fact, he graduated high school a long time ago. And why would his bed feel so uncomfortable? And where's the smell of dirty clothes? All Garfield could smell were tears, and that didn't give him a good sign.

Wait a second. Tears?

Garfield tried to open his eyes, but they felt like bricks, so it took him a while to get them to fully open and see the white room he was in surrounded by his family. Their faces were wet and eyes were red and puffy. What was going on here?

_You're kidding me,_ Garfield thought to himself. Great, he was in the hospital.

"Garfield!" Everyone had pretty much screamed together when seeing Garfield awake.

They were going to jump and give him a hug, but Garfield threw his hands in front of him to stop anyone from coming closer.

"Stop! Everything hurts! Including breathing and talking," Garfield screamed.

"Oh, baby, are you okay?" Rita asked, taking Garfield's hand.

"Perfect," Garfield lied, but it didn't convince anyone. "I couldn't be better."

"Well maybe you'll feel better with your fans all out in the hallway," Larry pointed behind him. Steele had opened the door and all eyes had turned to Garfield. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw every single person he helped in the past years all together worrying about him. Even they were crying, or on the verge of tears when seeing Garfield weak.

He felt a tear roll down his eye as he looked from his left to his right at everyone. It was like he was at a high school reunion with eyes all on him, but it wasn't. Everything hurt so badly. Not even when he was at the gym for the entire day he didn't hurt himself this much.

"How...?" Garfield tried to ask.

"You were all over the news," Rita began, placing a hand on Garfield's forehead. "So people rushed here as fast as they could just to see you."

"You mean they're here to say their final words?" Garfield asked in a whisper. He placed a hand on his chest, so he could feel it rise and fall. Inside his body was all numb and his life flashed before his eyes as everyone gathered in line to say their final goodbyes.

It was time. No one had to tell him.

First to walk in was Wallace and Angelica with their daughter Isabella. Wallace was part of his soccer team, so Garfield knew him really well. It went the same with Angelica. When Rita wasn't around, Angelica would fill in as his mother and look after him, and Garfield couldn't ask for a better friend. Isabella was about ten right now – with her red elbow length straight hair and half way tall from her mother – and with the look on her face she knew what was happening.

Garfield remembered he first met Wallace in high school during gym class. They were all running the mile warm-up they have to do every morning when Wallace and Garfield had a random contest on whom would finish first. It was after Wallace won that Garfield learned he was the fastest runner in Jump City, but whatever. It was Wallace who suggested Garfield tried out for the Jump City Dragons.

"Who knew we were actually going to be here?" Wallace asked as he sat down on the chair as Angelica sat on the edge of Garfield's bed with Isabella sitting on her lap.

"We all did actually," Garfield actually smirked, trying to turn his head to face Wallace. It took some time and getting used to the pain, but he was finally able to do it. "It wasn't that hard to guess."

"What else are you supposed to say at a time like this?" Wallace rubbed the back of his head, nervousness running all around.

"How about thank you," Angelica said, placing a hand on Garfield's. "And not for the things you did for just Wally and me, but for everyone."

"I was just doing something I'm great at besides soccer," Garfield shrugged.

"And I got to admit – even though I'm the greatest runner probably in the world after my dad, you're not that bad of a soccer star." Wallace rubbed Garfield's head, knowing with his strength he wouldn't be able to smack his hand away, but at least it made Garfield chuckle.

Isabella took something out of her dress pocket and handed it to Garfield. He took the red rose from her hand and looked at the beauty.

"Isabella...thank you," Garfield whispered to the small girl whose tears didn't stop escaping her eyes as she watched Garfield. She only could nod her head.

Wallace gave Garfield one last grip on his wrist before standing up. Angelica gave him an air kiss as Isabella waved goodbye as she walked out with her parents. Before Garfield could control his own tears, the next family came in. God he hoped he can survive all these.

Kole, Joseph and Elliot came in next. Elliot was almost thirteen with his golden hair all bushy like his fathers and his light blue eyes that stood out the most when looking at a face like his mother's.

_'Why so soon?' _Joseph asked with a wave of his hands. Thank God Garfield and the others took time to learn sign language.

"It's been almost two years, Joey," Garfield shook his head. "I think I've had enough time."

"Were you able to do everything you wanted?" Elliot couldn't help but ask. Garfield could see Kole tighten her hand grip on Elliot's shoulder. The question didn't bother Garfield if that's what she thought.

"Honestly, no," Garfield actually smiled a little. "I didn't get to have a silly kid like you, but hey, guess that's the first thing I'm going to do when I get," Garfield raised a finger to the ceiling, "up there."

"Is heaven a great place to be?" Elliot's voice cracked as water started to fill his eyes. Elliot knew Garfield from when he found out about his condition, and this wasn't a great place to be.

In fact why did everyone bring their kids? Didn't they know they would probably be more hurt then the adults themselves? Garfield always chooses crazy friends for some reason. Garfield patted the space next to him and Elliot came over and sat. Kole sat on the chair next to Garfield as Joseph stood behind her with a hand on her shoulder.

"It's a wonderful place for what I've heard," Garfield whispered, taking one of Elliot's hands. "Now, buddy, I want you to promise me something. Promise me that when I'm gone you'll take great care of your parents. Make sure they don't argue a lot, because we both know how very frequently that is."

Kole couldn't help but lightly smack Garfield's arm and he burst out laughing as the Wilson family smiled as tears were running down their faces.

"But seriously Elliot, promise me?" Garfield asked and Elliot nodded, giving Garfield a hug.

"You've been a strong person, Gar," Kole whispered, placing a hand on Garfield's forehead. "And we're all so proud of you."

_'Ditto_,' Jericho said and Garfield lightly chuckled.

"Thanks, Kole," Garfield said. "Trust me; I'm proud of myself too."

Kole kissed Garfield's cheek and Joseph patted Garfield's shoulder before the three walked out of the room and in came Tara and Garth.

"God you can't even let a guy cry for a moment before barging in?" Garfield asked as he wiped the back of his head across his eyes as the three came closer to him.

"Oh, Garfield," Tara attacked him with a hug and Garfield knew she was going to be the cause of him dying before anyone else came. "I can't believe this is goodbye for good!"

"Garth get your girlfriend off of me before I kick her," Garfield barley whispered, but luckily Garth heard and pulled Tara off.

"Honey, why don't we leave Garfield alive for a few more hours?" Garth nervously laughed as Tara already broke out crying.

_It's a good thing I broke up with her a long time ago_, Garfield thought to himself as he slapped a hand to cover his eyes and shook his head.

"Garth, maybe you should take her out," Garfield mouthed, pointing to the door and Garth nodded his head, pushing his girlfriend out where Rita took care of her as Garth said his last words.

"Man, I'm so sorry about her," Garth sighed as he sat on the chair.

"It's alright. You want my left over sandwich too from yesterday?" Garfield asked, joking around with the whole Tara being his ex-girlfriend thing.

Garth couldn't help but laugh too as he said, "You know, I am kinda hungry," rubbing a hand on his stomach.

Garth and Garfield laughed, but soon it died when remembering where they both were.

"So, I guess this really is it, huh?" Garth's voice lowered and Garfield sighed.

"Yeah. Everyone's so shocked. I mean, with the way I've been acting it seems as if I was a normal person with a huge life ahead of me," Garfield admitted, looking out the window on the opposite side of Garth, "But life slipped out of my hands."

"You won't be forgotten," Garth stood up and placed a hand on Garfield's shoulder, having him look up at his swimming buddy. "Don't you doubt that thought. Life will still have you in it, even though you're not physically there."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Does that mean you're going to have races by yourself in the pool thinking I'm right next to you?" Garfield asked.

"In lane 3? Always," Garth admitted. "Just when I'm alone, however. Not with the swim team around me for that would be just plain creepy."

Garfield chuckled, shaking hands with Garth. "I'm going to miss those races. Good luck trying to juggle swimming and soccer."

"It's in two different seasons, so I'll be fine," Garth said before walking backwards towards the door. "It's been great having all those races with you."

"Same here. Hey, make sure you tell Tara something I supposedly said to calm her down," Garfield yelled right before Garth opened the door.

"Will do," Garth said before leaving the room. Garfield could hear Tara still crying as Isaiah and Antonia walked in. Antonia slammed the door behind her and groaned as Isaiah sighed as he pulled out his fingers from his ears.

"What in bloody hell have you told that blonde when she came to visit you?" Antonia asked.

"Seriously, Man, she hasn't even stopped to breathe yet," Isaiah added.

"Don't look at me!" Garfield yelled. "I'm just the guy dying! She can't control her emotions."

"No kidding," Antonia crossed her arms over her chest. "At least you can't hear her as much in here."

"Well you're going to have to enjoy it as much as you can before I have to kick you out since I probably have more people waiting for their turn to come in," Garfield pointed to the door.

"Thanks," Isaiah sarcastically said.

"So, how's Zachary?" Garfield asked. "He should be five now, right?"

"Yeah," Isaiah answered as he sat on the bed next to Garfield with his wife sitting on the chair. "He's staying with my mom right now since we had to rush here."

"Seeing you on the news was not fun at all, Love," Antonia said as she shook her head.

"I can't believe how fast I got on the news," Garfield said. "I mean doesn't it take longer than that? Maybe like the next day?"

"I guess the news reporters were just around your neighborhood when they saw the ambulances and decided to air it at that moment instead of waiting until tomorrow," Isaiah guess, but knowing him he was probably right. "I mean with some sort of story like this, you don't want to wait to show the world."

"I'm surprised the entire world didn't come to see me," Garfield thought out loud.

"Oh, people tried," Antonia said, "But they've been stopped by the guards since your parents didn't know anyone, but us."

"People are probably still outside hoping you'll walk on your two feet showing the world that you're still okay," Isaiah started to say, but he couldn't continue, and Garfield knew why.

"You don't know how much it hurts to see everyone," Garfield whispered. "I can't even sit up on my bed. If only time was able to slow down, I think I would feel a lot less horrible."

"But the thing is that you're leaving the world on a positive note," Antonia stood on her knees so she could place a hand on top of Garfield's. "Everyone was trying to think of what to say when they came to see you, but forget everything when actually looking at you."

"I'm taking that as a good thing?" Garfield asked and the three lightly chuckled.

"It's a very good thing," Isaiah answered. "It means that you mean so much that we just can't find the right words to say."

"You don't know how thankful we all are for meeting you," Antonia whispered, resting a hand on Garfield's chest. Garfield smiled and lightly nodded his head as he smiled.

"I did what I could," Garfield placed a hand on top of hers. "To make everyone happy. Please, enjoy your lives while you can. Together." Antonia and Isaiah looked at each other and blushed. "You guys were made for each other, just like the other couples in this hospital waiting for me."

"Except Garth and Tara," Isaiah thought out loud. "I don't know how that happened."

"Eh, whatever," Garfield shrugged. "He always takes my leftovers."

The three laughs as they said their last goodbyes and left the room. Leonid, Rosebelle, Komand'r and Jason then entered the room together. Jason let out a deep sigh when seeing Garfield on the bed weak then he's ever been.

"What happened to always being strong like a dragon?" Jason asked as soon as the five walked in.

"A dragon has to fall eventually," Garfield chuckled. "Guess I was the one stuck with the weakest one."

"That's not surprising," Komand'r said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and leaned her weight on one leg. "Somehow you always get the weakest things."

"And you never complain," Rosebelle said. "You would always do what you could with what you have."

"If only everyone could be strong like you," Leonid whispered.

"I'm not strong," Garfield corrected, "Just a person who never takes anything too serious."

"And look where that's gotten you," Jason lightly laughed as he shook his head.

Garfield shrugged. "So, you're the one who's going to be taking over my team when I'm gone?"

"I've always been the one to ever since you left," Jason sat on the bed next to Garfield. "And honestly I think I'm a pretty great player."

"Yeah, well, you haven't been named Player of The Year so you're not great like me," Garfield pushed Jason and the two laughed.

"They only named you that because you randomly came back," Komand'r added into the argument.

"Well whatever reason it was I still got the big cash!" Garfield yelled and all the adults laughed together in the room.

"You deserved it though," Jason sighed as he shook his head, "No matter how hard I've worked."

"Hey, don't let yourself down," Garfield said, "I mean with me gone if you keep doing what you you'll get award. And who knows maybe they're getting your award ready as we speak."

"You always know how to cheer a person up," Jason mumbled.

"It's what I'm good at," Garfield said and Jason hugged him. He didn't care if the others saw him; he really needed to thank Garfield as best as he could.

Komand'r ruffled Garfield's hair, Rosebelle kissed his cheek, and Leonid shook his hand before the four walked out. Then the seven remaining guys came in together. Carlos and Daniel raced in as Gan, Tavis, Mal, Charlie and Ryuko followed the twins.

"_Señor Garfield!"_ Daniel cried, kneeling on the right side of Garfield's bed.

"_Cómo estás?"_ Carlos asked when kneeling on the left side.

"Guys, I'm perfectly fine," Garfield said. "Chill!"

"Why do you always say that?" Gan asked, "When clearly you're not."

"Hey, don't go ruining my mood," Garfield shook a finger at Gan.

"How are you always positive, White One?" Tavis asked. "Even through times like this?"

Garfield lightly chuckled. "You know I'm getting that question a lot today. Honestly I just look through the bright side. So much has happened that I rather not think about it for the rest of my life."

"It makes sense," Ryuko said. "Why would you want to be negative when it's your last day?"

"Exactly," Garfield agreed. "And you know those words don't even hurt anymore. I'm fine with dying."

"Wow, you're taking this positive thing real good," Mal thought out loud. "I thought it wouldn't last any longer than it is."

"Call me a pro."

"Well, Garfield, it was great meeting you," Charlie said, patting Garfield's shoulders.

"Yes, White One, you amazed us with everything you have done," Tavis began.

"And we are grateful for it all," Gan finished.

"Just doing what I do best besides playing soccer. You guys take care."

"_Te echaremos de menos," _Daniel and Carlos cried together when saying.

"I'll miss you guys too," Garfield shook hands with each of his friends before they walked out.

And finally the tears started to roll out of his eyes. Garfield's world finally crashed down all the way to the present and he finally understood that this was it. After this day, there would be no more Garfield Mark Logan walking around on Earth. The same blond hair wouldn't glow in the sunlight with his baby blue eyes being the first thing a person saw. His smile wouldn't cheer a little kid up when he or she had dropped his or her ice cream in the middle of summer and no one would agree to pay for another one. And there wouldn't be someone like him to make sure most people enjoyed what they have in life. That's the one thing Garfield will miss.

Before he thought about anything else a knock was heard from his door and Jessica popped her head in. Garfield wiped his face before motioning with his free hand for her to come in and she did along with Roy.

"By the looks of things it seems like you're fine?" Jessica tried to lighten up his mood.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Garfield sniffed. "I'm fine."

"How were the goodbyes?" Roy asked as he took a seat on the free chair.

"They were less painful then I thought," Garfield answered, turning his head to face the man as his lips still quivered. "I thought I would be crying after the first couple, but it wasn't until half way through and then the end."

"Well I'm glad you were able to stay strong with the kids," Jessica placed a hand on Garfield's as she took a seat on the bed. "They were surprised to see you like this, but the adults took it way worse."

"Well, I've been working with everyone since...well, forever. Anyways, who's left outside?"

"Victor's family and yours," Roy answered.

Garfield was taken aback by that. "What?" he whispered, not believing Roy had said no one?

"Why what's wrong?" Jessica asked, looking at Garfield with shock.

"What do you **MEAN** what's wrong?" Garfield asked. "No one bothered to call my best friends?"

"I've been trying for the last hour," Karen walked into the room with her cell phone in her hand with Victor and Keyon following after her. "But no one is picking up or answering my text messages."

Rita, Larry and Steele walked in also when seeing there was no one left besides family members.

"And they only went to New York, so their phones should work," Victor added, trying with his own phone, but having no luck.

"Alright then!" Garfield screamed. "My best friends are the greatest!" he sarcastically said, trying not to cry again, but it didn't work for tears were starting to form in his eyes and his voice was changing. "I mean, sure, it's their honeymoon, but would it kill them to at least keep their phones on?"

"Oh, Garfield," Karen placed a hand on Garfield's head as Keyon hugged him.

"I can't do this anymore, Jess. I'm killing myself on the inside. I can't hold on anymore," Garfield closed his eyes as his voice changed into a monotone.

"No, Garfield, you can't do this," Jessica turned into her doctor mode. "You have to stay with us. How do you know they're not on their way right now? Steve went to go check on Bruce too! Maybe they're there."

Garfield shook his head, looking up at the ceiling.

"Garfield Logan you are not going to go soft on us now," Larry said.

Garfield tried to control himself, but it didn't work. Tears fell out of his eyes faster than anything and he let out a huge sigh.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't land a plane at the hospital?" Rachel screamed, walking into the pilot's room with Richard trying to figure something out as he looked around outside."

"Do you really think I would be able to land a plane at a hospital?" Richard asked. "I'm going to go to my dad's house."

"But your dad doesn't live close to the hospital!" Rachel threw her hands into her hair.

"Just bare with me! We'll take his car!" Richard tired to stay calm, but it wasn't working with his wife.

"First you make me forget my cell phone and now you're making me wait even LONGER to get to Garfield?"

"Honey, it's not my fault we rushed out of the place. You're lucky I sped through the air to get to Jump City faster."

"Just hurry up and land, Richard Grayson, or you'll see a side of me that you ever want to see."

Richard mumbled to himself, "I think I've already seen that side."

Bruce was just about to leave his mansion with Steve when he saw the private jet coming close to his house.

"What's that?" Steve pointed up in the air.

Bruce gasped, bringing a hand to cover his eyes from the sun. "That's Richard's jet!"

The private jet flew straight to the huge backyard of Bruce and landed perfectly on the cold cement floor. Rachel was the first one to run out even before Richard turned off the jet, so he would be able to run out also.

"Dad!" Richard screamed as the newly couple ran up to him and Steve.

Richard gave his father a hug as Rachel did with Steve and then they switched before asking any questions.

"How and where is Garfield?" Rachel asked first before Bruce or Steve asked what they were doing there in sweatpants and a simple t-shirt.

"You guys are just in time!" Steve yelled, grabbing Rachel's hand and leading her to his car. "Garfield's in the hospital and he met everyone for one last time, but you two!"

"I'm a horrible best friend!" Rachel's tears already started to form in her eyes and she didn't even get half way to the hospital yet. Richard joined her in the back seat and took his wife into his arms as she started to sob. "I can't believe I wasn't able to get here faster."

"Rachel, please, you have to be strong right now," Bruce said as he took his seat in the passenger side and turned around to look at her. Steve immediately turned on the car and raced out of the drive way.

"Phone. I need a phone," Rachel said between her sobs. "Someone hand me their cell phone."

Bruce had no problem reaching his cell phone out of his pocket and handing it to Rachel. She took it like a little kid receiving candy and dialed Steele's number since it was the first one that came to mind. Even after all that happened she still remembered his number by heart. He was the only person she would call when she was living on her own anyways.

Steele picked up his cell phone after the third ring. "Hello?"

"Steele, its Rachel!" Rachel screamed into the phone, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand and clearing her throat. "Where's Garfield?"

"Rachel!" Steele yelled. "Oh thank Goodness. Where are you?"

"We're stuck in traffic I'm afraid to say," Richard said into the phone as he looked out the front window. "It looks like its rush hour right now."

"Garfield can't hold on much longer. How long do you think it's going to take you to get here?" Steele asked, peaking into the window inside of Garfield's room as he was grabbing Roy's shirt to pull him closer to his face. "I think Garfield's going to kill Roy any second."

"Steele, just give him the phone," Rachel said as she leaned back against the seat, "And don't say it's me. Just say he has a call from someone."

Steele took a deep breath in and let it out before opening the door and having all eyes on him. He didn't look at anyone except Garfield when walking next to where his head lay on the white pillow and handed him the phone.

"A phone call for you," Steele said as he held the cell phone near his face.

Garfield looked at the device before trying to get his shaky hand to get a hold of it. "Who is it?"

"Just say hello and you'll see," Steele simply said as he walked away to the chair lining up against the door.

Garfield looked at his uncle before placing the phone besides his ear and saying, "Hello?"

"_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind."_

Garfield's eyes opened wide as he heard the beautiful singing from the other end of the line.

"_He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it."_

"Who is it?" Steve asked as he watched his son lost of words.

"Is it someone we know?" Jessica asked after, but still Garfield didn't give an answer.

He couldn't figure out who it was that was singing until the next line.

"_And my momma swore that she would never let herself forget."_

"Garfield, give us some type of answer," Rita took a hold of Garfield's free hand.

"Rachel," Garfield whispered.

"_And that's was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love if it does not exist," _Rachel continued to sing even though she knew Garfield said her name, but she had to express her feelings first somehow.

Garfield had no problem listening to her. He would have put Rachel on speaker, but he knew that she would only want him to listen. This was a special way for Rachel to tell Garfield what she was feeling and why. And of course it gave Garfield a clearer view of her past that she hasn't even shared with Richard that much yet.

Rachel kept her eyes on the front windshield looking ahead as the cars continued to go slow. She couldn't take it anymore and opened the car door and ran out with the cell phone still against her ear.

"Rachel!" Richard called after her as he followed. "Where are you going?"

Rachel just ignored him. She brought the phone closer to her mouth as she tried holding back the tears as best as she couldn't, but of course that **NEVER** works.

_"But darling you are the only exception.__" _Rachel said into the phone. She was walking at first, but then starting to pick up the past and started sprinting through the city. _"You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception."_

_"__Hey there Delilah what's in like in New York City?" _Garfield started to sing to Rachel when she was done, trying to calm himself down at the same time to help his heart continue beating as long as he could.

He didn't know how long it was going to take her to get here, or if she was coming here, but it didn't matter anymore. He didn't bother to ask for this was perfect for him. Perfect enough.

_"I'm a thousand miles away, but girl, tonight you look so pretty; yes you do." _Garfield imagined Rachel standing right in front of him like the night they were at the beach when she had learned his secret._ "__Time Square can't shine as bright as you I swear it's true."_

Rachel smiled as she slowed down, getting drowned in his singing. Richard had caught up with her and grabbed her free arm as he tried asking her questions, but Rachel wasn't listening so he stopped.

_"Hey there Delilah don't you worry about the distance I'm right there if you get lonely give this song another listen. Close your eyes," _Rachel did so and Richard made sure to guide her along the way as they fast walked to the hospital. _"Listen to my voice it's my disguise. I'm by your side."_

Rachel slowly opened her eyes and Richard had turned into Garfield trying around to smile at her as they continued to speed through the city together.

"Rachel we're almost there," Richard called behind his shoulder and the Garfield image turned back to him. Rachel frowned, but she shook her head as she continued to speed walk.

_"Oh it's what you do to me. Oh it's what you do to me. Oh it's what you to do me. Oh it's what you to do me. What you do to me."_

Richard and Rachel finally walked into the hospital and all the noises drowned out to Rachel. She knew Richard would go up to the front desk and ask for Garfield and then lead her to the room.

_"Hey there Delilah I know times are getting hard, but just believe me girl somebody I'll pay the bills with this guitar,"_ Garfield continued to sing, having no idea the two were outside his door.

Richard knocked and the two walked in. Rita, Larry, Victor, Karen Jessica and Roy felt at ease when seeing them and Keyon clapped his hands. The seven left the room without saying anything and Rachel went straight to Garfield's side. Richard had walked out, leaving the two alone as he talked to Jessica to catch up on everything that happened and explained his and Rachel's story.

_"We'll have it good," _Garfield started to cry once again when seeing Rachel in person.

Rachel was in no good herself, but it didn't matter for she was sitting next to the greatest guy she's ever known.

Garfield reached up to place a hand on Rachel's check to make sure it was really her and Rachel held onto his hand. _"We'll have the life we knew we would." _Garfield slowly nodded his head. _"My word is good."_

Rachel kissed the side of his hand and saw a small start shine in Garfield's eyes. "_Hey there Delilah, I've got so much left to say. If every simple song I wrote to you would take your breath away, I'd write it all. Even more in love with me you'd fall, we'd have it all."_

Rachel nodded her head when hearing the part where Garfield would write songs just to express his feelings. Her breath would be taken away just like it is now. Richard walked back in with his hands in his sweatpants pockets. He stood behind Rachel and took one hand out of his pocket to place on Rachel's shoulder._  
_

_"Oh it's what you do to me. Oh it's what you do to me. Oh it's what you do to me. Oh it's what you do to me."_

She couldn't believe this was the end. She wasn't even able to speak nor Richard for he started to tear also when seeing Garfield laying there on the white bed._  
_

_"A thousand miles seems pretty far, but they've got planes and trains and cars. I'd walk to you if I had no other way our friends would all make fun of us. And we'll just laugh along because we know that none of them have felt this way."_

Rachel couldn't help but let out a small laugh as she sniffed. She looked down, but Garfield lifted her head up to look straight into her eyes._  
_

_"Delilah I can promise you that by the time that we get through__ the world will never ever be the same__ and you're to blame."_

Rachel shook her head and Garfield nodded. "Yeah it's all your fault."

"How is it my fault?" Rachel sniffed again, placing a hand on his cheek. She couldn't stop touching him. She needed to make sure he stayed with her for as long as she could. "I didn't do anything."

"You've gotten fat that's what happened," Garfield said between his laughs and tears as he looked at his best friend. Richard laughed too and Rachel hit his stomach.

"So how are you feeling?" Richard tried to change the mood in the atmosphere.

"The greatest feeling ever," Garfield sarcastically said.

"Sorry," Richard laughed.

Garfield rolled his eyes. "Rachel, can you go outside for a minute?"

"What?" Rachel asked, alarmed on why he wanted to be alone with Richard. "Why?"

"Just go," Garfield said, "I'll call you right after we're done."

"Whatever you have to say you can say it in front of me," Rachel argued.

"Fine." Garfield just gave up. There was no way he was going to waste his breath on fighting her.

Rachel smiled. Richard knelt down near Garfield's bed so he could be closer to his best friend. Garfield's tears already started to pour out of his eyes even though he hasn't even started to say anything yet.

"Rachel may be yours in this lifetime," Garfield choked on his words. It would be so much easier if she wasn't in the room, but of course she had to be stubborn. "But in the next one and the ones after that she'll be mine and there's nothing you can do about it."

Richard and Rachel laughed together as they shared a look. Richard of course had no problem with that, and Rachel agreed. She slowly nodded her head and Richard turned back to Garfield.

"Promise?" Garfield asked.

"Yeah, promise," Richard whispered.

Garfield sighed, placing his head on his pillow and closing his eyes for a second before opening them again and seeing Richard holding two fingers up crossed over one another.

"Bastard," Garfield laughed when seeing what he used to do when saying a lie.

Richard showed no emotion yet until he undid the cross and said again, "Promise."

Rachel looked down at the ring Richard gave to her on their wedding day and imaged what type of ring she would have in the next life. She then joined Richard by getting up from the chair and kneeling right next to her husband. When the three were done letting out what they needed to say Garfield finished his song.

Garfield placed a hand on Rachel's hair._ "Hey there Delilah__ you be good and don't you miss me__. Two more years and you'll be done with school__ and I'll be making history like I do," _Rachel gave him the biggest smile she could give._ "You'll know it's all because of you," _Garfield tapped her pale nose._ "We can do whatever we want to. Hey there Delilah here's to you. This one's for you."_

Rachel held onto Garfield's hand again and this time tighter as she felt Garfield's grip loosen on her hand.

"_Oh it's what you do to me." _Garfield's blinking slowed. "_Oh it's what you do to me." _He took longer breaths. "_Oh it's what you do to me." _Richard stood behind Rachel, placing one hand on her shoulder and the other on top of Rachel's and Garfield's hands. "_Oh it's what you do to me." _Garfield slowly closed his eyes as he said. "_What you do to me."_

"I love you," Rachel whispered as the last tear rolled out of her eyes. "Don't you ever forget it."

"Garfield Logan never forgets," Garfield barley whispered as his hand just dropped and his eyes closed shut. "I love you guys."

Rachel kissed Garfield's hand before setting it on his chest over his other hand. Richard ruffled his blond hair as they watched his skin turn paler and body turned cold. Soon, their best friend was gone and they were the two who were the last people to talk to him. Rachel covered her mouth as she tried to stop her sobbing, but there was no way she could stop her tears from falling.

Richard took his wife into his arms as the two still knelt there waiting for Jessica and her team to come in once the nurse at the front desk saw the flat line on Garfield's screen.


	17. Happy Birthday

(AN:) Welcome to the last and final chapter of Tomorrow May Not Come! Everyone **please** enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, Leave It All To Shine by the Victorious and iCarly casts or Kal Ho Naa Ho.**

* * *

"Alright _todo el mundo_! It's time to get the party started with our favorite - karaoke!" Jessica announced to the room full of people gathered in random placed. "Who wants to be first!"

"We all know the answer to that question," Karen spoke as she walked over to the DJ table with Jessica standing behind.

"Okay, Karen," Jessica giggled, grabbing a microphone from the basket behind the table. "Here's your tool and get ready."

"What song am I singing?" Karen asked.

"Trust me," Jessica searched through her laptop for the perfect song she already knew from the beginning. "Everyone will love it. Well, everyone who wants to sing that is."

Jessica found the song she's been looking for and when the people heard it playing through the speakers they all yelled and the one who wanted to join got up, but Karen pushed them back because she got an idea on what to do.

Karen swayed from side to side as she walked towards the middle in front of the table with the microphone in her hand.

_"I know you see somehow the world will change for me,"_ She started to sing, walking towards Rachel who was standing on her left side. _"And be so wonderful._"

Karen handed the microphone over to Rachel. The violet haired woman hesitated at first, but then Richard pushed her out and she took a breath in before singing.

_"Here I am!"_ Rachel skipped to where Karen once stood, but she went to the table with Jessica to find more microphones to pass out to the others. _"Once again."_ Rachel jumped from one foot to the other as she waved a hand in the air. _"Feeling lost, but now and then."_

Karen turned around with another microphone in her hand as she gave the others to Garth to pass out. _"Live life,"_ Karen smiled, walking down, _"Breathe air."_

Karen handed a microphone she saved for Jessica and together they sang, _"I know somehow we're gonna get there."_ Jessica placed an arm around Karen when she came around from the table. _"And feel so wonderful."_

Rachel walked out. _"When you figure how you're lost in the moment,"_ She turned to Angelica and motioned her finger for her to come over and she did.

_"You disappear!"_ They sang together as they skipped to the other side of the stage.

Rachel, Jessica, Roy and Richard gathered around each other singing. _"It's all for real!"_

Victor jumped over to Richard and stole his microphone to yell, "I'm telling you just how I feel!"

The gang all laughed as Jessica changed the music to a pumping tone. "Awesome job, Vic," Jessica said before starting again and Victor shrugged as he laughed too, giving the microphone back to Richard who was shaking his head.

Karen, Angelica and Kole stood shoulder to shoulder, dancing in their own little spot as they sang, _"You don't have to be afraid to put your dreams in action. You'll never gonna fail you'll be the main attraction."_

Rachel sat on top of the DJ table with her legs crossed. _"Wake up the members of my nation!"_

Wallace and Joseph walked over and stood by her side singing together, _"It's your time to be."_

_"Not a fantasy!"_ Karen jumped.

Roy and Richard jumped over. _"Not a fantasy!"_

_"Just remember me,"_ Rachel hopped off the DJ table and with Karen they sat on one of the three stairs from the stage with Jessica, Isaiah and Antonia on the second.

_"Just remember me,"_ Richard and Roy repeated, moving somewhere else.

_"When it turns out right,"_ Karen and Rachel sang together.

_"When it turns out right!"_ Jessica, Isaiah, and Antonia repeated.

_"'Cause there's no chance unless you take one,"_ Karen got up and walked over to Roy, Richard and Garth.

_"Every time you see!"_ Karen, Roy, Richard and Garth screamed together.

_"That if you live in your imagination,"_ Rachel took over standing next to Antonia and Jessica.

_"Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination,"_ Jessica and Antonia joined in with Rachel.

_"See the brighter side of every situation!"_ Karen, Isaiah and Kole had shoulders around each other as they sang together.

_"In my victory!"_ Rachel spun around.

_"In my victory,"_ Angelica repeated, bending down to get her voice stay longer.

_"Just remember me,"_ Karen and Rachel stood by together shaking their shoulders.

_"When I make it shine!"_ Rachel held out the last word as Karen walked away.

_"Leave it all to me!"_ Karen sang at the same time.

_"Leave it all to me,_" Isaiah sang after Karen.

Karen and Kole joined together repeating, _"Leave it all to me!"_

_"When I make it shine!"_ Rachel held out the ending against as she walked over to stand next to Antonia.

_"Leave it all to me!_" Karen joined holding out the last word.

_"When you live in your imagination,"_ Jessica and Angelica held hands in the air as they spun around.

_"Leave it all to me!"_ Kole hopped around.

_"When I make it shine!"_ Rachel sang again as she stood on one side with Antonia, Isaiah, Joseph, Wallace, Kole and Angelica.

Karen, Jessica, Roy, Richard, and Garth stood on the opposite side of them.

_"Leave it!"_ Karen, Jessica, Roy, Richard and Garth yelled as they moved forward and then back.

_"Make it!"_ Antonia, Isaiah, Joseph, Wallace, Kole and Angelica screamed as they did the same.

_"Leave it!"_

_"Make it!"_

_"Leave it!"_

_"Make it!"_

_"Leave it all to me!"_

_"When I make it shine!"_ Rachel and Karen walked up to each other and gave a half hug as they finished up.

_"Just leave it all to me!"_ Karen said lastly as the gang around them started to clap.

"Happy birthday you blond," Rachel spoke into the microphone as the others looked in the same direction as she did.

In front of the everyone Rita, Steve, Larry and Steele all were working on the basement where everyone was in Rachel's house that she now lived with Richard in. The whole wall was covered in pictures of Garfield and his past belongings from soccer, school, and friend hangouts.

And right in the middle was a huge picture of Garfield smiling wide. Tonight was the night he turned 20 and **EVERYONE** was celebrating.

Even though it's been almost four months since he died, but it didn't matter. Garfield was always going to be remembered no matter what.

It made everyone happier that way.

* * *

"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel," a certain blue eyed man said as he shook his head after hearing the complete story.

"Hey, you should be lucky you had a party for the two oh," Rachel smirked as she poked his chest.

The blond chuckled, "But serious, karaoke? Not even I would do something like that."

"Well, we were all just so happy. Besides, Karen wanted to do it and we all just somehow joined in," Rachel explained as she shrugged.

"I wish I was there," He mumbled, looking down to play with his hands.

"Hey," Rachel lifted his head up by placing her hand under his chin. She didn't stop lifting his head until his baby blue eyes met her amethysts. "Don't let yourself down. Maybe next year we can try having the party here."

"Right," the man smirked. "A party in a church. What a **BRILLIANT** idea."

"Thanks for the sarcasm," Rachel mumbled, crossing her arms as she leaned back against the bench behind her.

"You're welcome," he laughed.

Up on the glass roof, a golden glow started to brighten up the church. The man looked up and sighed as he got up from the ground with Rachel following.

"Dude, that's so not cool," He whined. "I don't want to go yet! I just got here."

"It actually has been four hours," Rachel whispered and the man glared at her.

Rachel threw her hands up in innocent as she held in a giggle. The blond smirked as he lightly pushed her.

The golden light started to sparkle signaling the man that his time was up. The man sighed again as he walked backwards into his and his whole body started to glow.

"I loved our time together," He shared.

Rachel walked up to him, standing right in front of the light, so she wouldn't be sucked into it. "I promise I'll try to come here more often. Now that I remembered the spell my mother taught me, it won't be that hard."

"Please and thank you," he said between chuckles. "Heaven isn't such a fun place like I told Elliot it was. It's so boring!"

"With you there how can it be boring?" Rachel raised an eyebrow. "You better get used to it for you still have another sixty or so years until you can move on."

"Thanks for reminding me!"

"Yeah, well," Rachel took his hand. The glow helped it become real flesh, so his hand was nice and warm. "Like I said before I'll try to come more often, but not everyday for I don't want people to find out and we're both screwed."

The man rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever, just as long as you come and save me from the boredom once in a while. Especially because I'll miss you," he whispered as he placed his other hand on the side of her face.

Rachel started to tear up once again. The man used his pale hand to wipe the tear away before it fell out of her eyes. "No crying. It's not like I'm dying again. I'm dead anyways!"

Rachel smacked his stomach as she laughed. The light glowed brighter and the man groaned.

"Alright, alright!" He yelled as he looked up. "I'm going!" He shook his head and looked back at Garfield. "That's what I call impatience."

Rachel smiled. "Have fun up there," She said, letting go of his hand.

"I love you," the blue eyes man noted right before his body started to slowly disappear.

"I love you too, Garfield." Rachel whispered as she started to back away. "Always have and always will."

Garfield smiled. "Just don't go telling that to Richard because then he'll come beat my ass."

Rachel smiled and shook her head, using the back of her hands to wipe the tears away from her eyes so she could see Garfield leave.

"Bye, Mr. Logan."

"See you later, babe," Garfield waved.

Rachel smirked. "Don't call me babe."

"Then don't call me Mr. Logan," Garfield said right before his entire body disappeared.

The golden light faded away and Rachel was alone in the dark church.

"Simple enough," Garfield's voice echoed through the building for he needed to finish the conversation from when the two first met.

Rachel sniffed. She walked over to the alter and picked up her magic items that her mother left behind from when she died. Before walking out, Rachel looked up at the glass rooftop where the golden light came for Garfield and gave it the biggest smile she ever put on her face.

"Mrs. Rachel Rosalinda Roth Grayson," she yelled up.

The clouds gave a lightning strike and Rachel laughed.

"Alright, alright," Rachel shrugged her shoulders, "Mrs. Rachel Rosalinda Roth Logan?"

The clouds disappeared and showed the full moon and Rachel shook her head as she walked out of the church to head home and continue her new **HAPPY** life.

Rachel walked out of the church and Richard was standing there leaning against his car parked in the empty street.

"Had fun?" Richard called over to her.

"Yeah," Rachel answered as she nodded her head. "Sorry it took me a long time."

"Nah, it's okay," Richard opened the passenger seat for Rachel to sit. "It's good you take a long walk and spend some time out of the house. You always have your head in your novels for so long."

"Thanks?" Rachel asked as she lightly laughed.

"Look, there's something I need to tell you. I kept forgetting for the past few days," Richard began before starting the car.

"What's that?" Rachel turned her head to her husband who was looking out the front window, but then he turned to look at her.

"That I love you," Richard said with a straight face, but then laughed when seeing Rachel laugh too.

"You always do that," Rachel said before giving him a quick kiss and then putting on her seat belt.

"It's my version of a quick fun," Richard said, starting the car and driving off.

"It sure is."

Rachel over her shoulder out the rear wind shield to watch the church getting smaller and farther as they drove. She still couldn't believe how lucky she she was to have her life start over.

With Garfield as a memory and Richard right there by her side.

Girls are lucky enough to have her husband as a best friend. Rachel, however, was lucky enough to have a best friend as her husband. But that wasn't her only family member.

Of course there's everyone else. The Dragons, their wives and children, Jessica, Roy and of course Garfield's family.

This was Rachel's life story. All starting off with one man she met living next door because he couldn't go on his real vacation. Instead he had to help her, and honestly she wouldn't have asked for anything else.

A hand that she could reach out to when needing help.


End file.
